


2019 - RNM Ficlet Collection

by a1_kitkat



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Adopted Children, Air Force, Alex & Forest, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Western, Angst, Anniversary, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Branding, Cattle Ranch, College, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Coming Out, Consensual, Cooking, Costumes, Cowboy Michael, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Date Night, Doctor Valenti, Domestic Fluff, Double Anal Penetration, Drugged Sex, Drunken fluff, Episode Related, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Ficlet Collection, Fictober 2019, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Flufftober 2019, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gangbang, Gay Bar, Glory Hole, Gun Violence, Halloween, Handprint (Roswell), High School, Historical Fantasy, Hostage Situations, Hurt/Comfort, Kinktober 2019, Kylex, Light Bondage, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Malex, Mind Control, Morning Sex, Movie theatre/cinema, Not Beta Read, October Fic Challenge, Older Man/Younger Man, Painting, Pet Names, Photography, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prince Alex, Prompt Fic, Public Blow Jobs, Pumpkins, Scars, Secret Relationship, Slight angst with fluff, Snowball Fight, Snowfall, Snowmen, Spanking, Stable boy Michael, Tattoos, Telekinesis, Tenderness, Threesome - M/M/M, Trapped, Trick or Treating, Unhappy Ending, Vineyard, Violet Wand, Voyeurism, Weekend Away, Whumptober 2019, injured, mylex, obliviously dating, undelivered mail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 65,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: A collection of ficlets from several prompt lists for October.One fic per day!Heed the prompts!Flufftober=cutesy, Kinktober/Cocktober=smutty, Whumptober=painful/depressingDay 1 Spanking - AlexDay 2 Snow - MalexDay 3 Public - KylexDay 4 Candles - MalexDay 5 Gunpoint - KyleDay 6 Dragged Away - Malex AUDay 7 Creampie - MylexDay 8 Glory Hole - KylexDay 9 Painting - MalexDay 10 Morning Sex - MylexDay 11 Stitches - Kylex friendshipDay 12 Underwear (College AU)Day 13 Popcorn - MalexDay 14 Fellatio - Alex/ForestDay 15 Scars - MalexDay 16 Promises - MalexDay 17 Stay with Me - KylexDay 18 Daddy Kink - AlexDay 19 Cooking - Malex [SEQUEL to DAY 9]Day 20 Trembling - Kylex FriendshipDay 21 Laced Drink/Gang Bang - AlexDay 22 Double Penetration - MylexDay 23 Letters - MalexDay 24 Voyuerism - MylexDay 25 Tattoos - KylexDay 26 Pet Names - MalexDay 27 Branding - Malex AUDay 28 Souvenirs [SEQUEL to DAY 12]Day 29 Wine - MylexDay 30 Pumpkin - KylexDay 31 Costumes - Malex [SEQUEL DAY 9 & 19]





	1. Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> Day One - Kinktober 2019 - Spanking  
Rated M for subject matter
> 
> Alex is in a very dark place after leaving his old life behind and enlisting in the air force. He finds an unconventional way to cope  
—————————————————————-

The room was dark and empty; his combat boots made a barely audible sound on the tiles as he moved into the deserted showers. He reached into his pocket to search for his flashlight then remembered he didn’t have it on him. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and he stood to attention, more out of habit than anything else.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he waited in the dark for his companion to move closer. He remained perfectly still even when he felt the arm slide around his waist, the warm solid body press against his back followed by the brush of lips upon his neck.

Alex’s eyes stayed closed, heart racing, body tingling. He could feel the tears prickling beneath his lashes and squeezed his eyes tighter.

“Relax, Manes” the voice hissed in his ear.

“Yes, Sir” Alex replied.

“At ease, soldier”

“Yes, Sir”

The voice chuckled against his ear and Alex felt a shiver brush down his spine. He swallowed and leaned back into the embrace. The arm around his body reached for the waistband of his pants. There was no warning as his pants were roughly yanked down to his knees.

Alex gasped as the cool air of the room hit his naked flesh. 

“You know what I like” Alex whispered into the darkness. “What I want”

A hand brushed up his arm, a fist closed around his throat and he hissed as his heart skipped a beat. He knew it was fucked up, how badly he wanted  _ this _ . It was even more messed up that he wasn’t even sure  _ who _ was touching him right now. 

The hands of his fellow soldiers all felt the same in the darkness and that’s exactly how he preferred it. It was easier to get off when he didn’t have to see them, when he could just be someone else's means to an end.

He felt the fist tightening around his throat and he groaned. It  _ was _ messed up. He’d lost count of the times his father had wrapped a hand around his throat in a violent, threatening way. Somewhere along the way, his mind had twisted in on itself and he’d needed to find a way to erase the dark memories, replace them with others. So now he wanted it; craved it.

Alex felt his cock stirring and he released a low whimper.

“Shhh” his companion hissed. “Do you wanna get caught?”

Yes; he did.

Alex wouldn’t admit it out loud but yes, he wanted to get caught. He wanted the gossip to spread. He  _ wanted _ word to reach his father back in Roswell. 

Jesse Manes had forced his son into the Air Force, to become a real Manes Man. Alex could only imagine the reaction when he learned how sexually active this Manes Man had been since enlisting.

“You know what I like” Alex whispered again. “Make me  _ feel _ it”

“You know what to do” the voice hissed in his ear.

He was pushed forward towards the wall and he reached up, placed his hands upon the tiled wall and parted his legs as far as his pants would allow.

The hand slowly tightened around his neck while his companion’s other hand caressed his naked ass. Alex’s body trembled with anticipation. The fingers stroking his cheek disappeared only to return a moment later in a swift slap.

“Ugh!” Alex gasped.

The grasp on his neck loosened then shifted to cover his mouth and silence his whimpers. Alex closed his eyes then waited, waited, waited.

Smack; smack; smack;

His hand connected with Alex’s exposed ass in quick succession and caused Alex to cry out. His scream was muffled by the hand covering his lips but the effects on his body were instant as his cock was already beginning to weep.

Smack; smack; smack;

Alex groaned low and guttural in his throat. Fuck, he knew this was wrong. For years his father had beaten him and now he was getting off on being spanked? What was wrong with him?

Smack; smack; smack;

“Do you like that, soldier?” The voice hissed in his ear.

“Yes” Alex gasped when the hand released his mouth.

“So do I”

He swallowed when he felt the other officer press his clothed hard cock against his naked ass. His own cock was throbbing with need but he always came last; that was part of the agreement they had.

Smack; smack; smack; 

Smack; smack; smack;

“Stop” Alex whispered “please? I… Too much”

The hand eased and softly caressed the exposed flesh of Alex’s ass. His heart was thumping and his cock was throbbing but the hands on his body were gentle now.

“My turn?” He asked Alex.

“Your turn” he agreed.

Alex removed his hands from the wall then slowly turned around. He dropped to his knees then waited for the familiar sound of the officers pants being dropped. Alex continued to wait until he felt the officer’s fingers in his hair, guiding him towards his cock.

His fellow officer was already hard and Alex knew he wasn’t going to last long. He relaxed his throat and proceeded to work the man’s cock with feverish enthusiasm. 

For several minutes he feasted upon the officers hardness, sucking him down while jerking himself off. The officer came without a sound and Alex swallowed every drop before licking his organ clean.

“At ease, soldier”

Alex collapsed on the floor, licking his lips while panting for breath. 

“You’re gonna be a real Manes man one day” the officer said to him.

“Yes, Sir” Alex agreed. “I’m sure my father would be proud”

“You’re the best I’ve ever had. Same time next week?”

“Yes, Sir”

He heard the ruffle of clothes being adjusted then the sound of retreating footsteps. Alex stayed on the floor, unable to touch himself or to even stand up. He stayed there for a long time… until he saw the flicker of a flashlight.

“Manes?” 

A new voice filled the room and Alex hastily climbed to his feet, pulling his pants up as he stood up and stood to attention.

“Yes, Sir?” Alex whispered.

“At ease, Soldier”

Alex relaxed as he looked at his fellow officer in the dim light of the small flashlight. Their eyes locked and Alex’s heart began to race.

“You didn’t start without me, did you?” The officer asked him.

“No, Sir” Alex replied.

“Good… Because you know what I like”

“Yes, Sir”

“And I know what you like”

The officer moved towards him, wrapped an arm around Alex and pulled him close.

“Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” He asked.

“I’m always happy to see you” Alex replied as he felt the man’s hand sneak around his neck.

Alex closed his eyes and held back his tears as he slowly slid his hand inside the officers pants.

Fuck he needed help… And this wasn’t the way to get it. 

But it was just the distraction he needed to not have to think about the life he left behind. 


	2. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Two - Flufftober 2019 - Snow  
Rated T but is more fluff than anything else
> 
> Michael’s never seen more than a foot of snow before so Alex takes him to a ski resort  
—————————————————————-

Christmas was barely over before Alex had Michael packing up his truck for a romantic weekend getaway. He hadn’t told him where they were going, hadn’t even let Michael do his own packing but that was mostly because he’d had to by the necessary supplies they’d both need for the weather he hoped to encounter.

Michael had insisted on driving, of course, and Alex didn’t object. They piled into the truck, Michael turned on the radio and off they went, heading north on 285. Michael sang along to the radio, his voice way off key but the sound just made Alex smile. There was nothing he loved more than seeing Michael  _ happy _ .

The road stretched on for miles but they passed the time just enjoying being in each other’s company. They pulled over for a quick bite to eat and a lengthy make out session in the parking lot. When they finally parted, Alex voiced a question.

“There’s still a few more hours to go, you want me to drive for a bit?” He asked.

“No” Michael deadpanned “Alex, baby, I love you but no one drives my truck but me”

“Yes Dean”

“Who’s Dean?”

“Winchester?”

“Did we go to school with him?”

Alex laughed and shook his head.

“We really need to get you a Netflix account,” he said. Michael shrugged.

“I prefer the open road and fresh air”

“I know; I used to but months of rest and physical therapy introduced me to a lot of TV shows”

They continued on for some time until Michael could stand it no longer.

“So where are we actually going?” He asked.

“You mean you haven’t figured it out yet?” Alex replied “I can give you a hint… You’ll need thermal underwear”

“Well, I’d prefer somewhere we don’t need  _ any _ underwear or clothes” he leaned over for a quick kiss “since I plan to have you naked all weekend”

“Not sure how the other guests would feel about that”

“Other guests?”

“Guerin, we’re going to the Wolf Creek Ski Resort” Alex stated.

He watched as Michael’s eyes lit up like the Christmas tree they’d left behind in Roswell.

“We’re… We’re going to the snow?” He gasped.

“I… thought you might like it”

“Alex, I… I’ve never been to a ski resort before… never seen more than a foot of snow”

“I know” Alex said with a smile, “thought it was time we changed that.

Michael leaned in for another kiss.

“I don’t deserve you” he whispered.

“I love you too” Alex replied.

*

Alex hadn’t anticipated just how excited Michael would be at the prospect of an extended weekend at a ski resort. They drove to Pagosa Springs as the snow began to fall yet Michael pressed on. Alex directed him to where they needed to go and before long they were climbing out of the truck, grabbing their bags and headed inside.

Reception wasn’t overly crowded when they checked in; Alex took the keys and they made their way to their room. 

The second they stepped inside, Michael dropped their bags and ran to the balcony. He threw open the door and stepped outside to admire the snow capped mountain view. Alex followed him outside and reached for his hand. Michael looked at him with tears in his eyes.

“This is the… I can’t believe…” he stammered.

“Welcome to the snow, Guerin” Alex said as he pulled Michael into his arms. “What do you want to do first?”

“You”

Michael hoisted Alex into his arms and carried him back inside where he deposited his love on the bed. Alex reached for him and kissed him.

“I knew you’d say that” Alex replied as he reached into his pocket and produced a tube of lube.

“You know me so well” Michael said before climbing on top of Alex and claiming his lips in a deep kiss.

*

By the time they awoke after their activity, it was dark outside. They showered quickly, pulled on warmer clothes and headed out in search of dinner. The couple found a bar and grill where they filled up on food before taking an evening stroll through the falling snow.

Even though they were restricted by thick gloves, they still held hands as they walked. Stopping occasionally to pull the other into a hug or a kiss as the snow fell around them. Their coats were covered in a layer of snow as they made their way inside and joined other couples huddled around the fire.

When they retired to their room, Michael pulled Alex into the shower again to warm their still cold fingers while he proceeded to show his love how grateful he was. As the lie together in each other’s arms, Michael promised to be on his best behavior in the morning but they both knew that wasn’t going to happen.

*

Alex awoke to an empty bed and a very overexcited, not to mention, naked, Michael. He sat up and peered at the clock since it was still dark outside.

“Guerin?” Alex murmured “what are you…?”

“I was too excited to sleep!” Michael grinned. “Look, I made a snow-Alex!”

He excitedly tried to pull his love from the bed but Alex managed to break free before he fell on his own naked ass. As Alex affixed his prosthetic, Michael scampered off and returned a moment later with coffee. Alex pulled a jacket on then followed him to see what all the fuss he was making.

On the balcony he saw Michael’s handiwork. He’d made a replica of Alex out of snow. It was creepily accurate and gave him the shivers. He secretly hoped it would melt soon.

“You… did this, this morning?” Alex took a sip of coffee. He needed it.

“I told you, I couldn’t sleep” Michael replied.

“So you built a snowman?”

“I always wanted to”

“And you did it… dressed like that?”

“It was dark; no one saw”

“You could’ve gotten frostbite!”

“Nah, every inch of me runs hot”

Michael pulled Alex into his arms to prove his point and Alex relented. His lover was nice and warm. He just wanted to stay in Michael’s arms all day.

“Breakfast?” Michael asked with a hopeful smile.

Alex simply nodded yes then skulled the rest of his coffee.

They dressed and went downstairs to eat. Afterwards they piled on layers of clothing and went for another walk around the area. Alex told Michael he was welcome to go skiing or skating but he said no as he didn’t want to do anything Alex couldn’t.

So they found an isolated area to be alone and they proceeded to make a snowman together. When they were done, Alex took a selfie of them posing proudly then another in which he giddily kissed Michael’s cheek.

Lunch was delicious and warm in a quaint little restaurant with a wood fire. They even enjoyed a mug of cocoa each before heading back out into the cold. Michael wrapped his arms around Alex and held him. While they exchanged tender kisses, the snow began to fall upon them.

“If we’re not careful, we might get snowed in” Alex whispered.

“I’m surprisingly okay with that” Michael said to him.

Alex chuckled, picked up a fistful of snow and threw it at Michael. It nudged his shoulder so he too grabbed a handful and rolled it into a ball. They spent the next few minutes tossing snowballs at each other and laughing uncontrollably until Alex dodged and lost his footing. He landed hard but Michael was by his side in an instant.

“Are you okay?” Michael asked, one hand on Alex’s cheek and the other on his leg.

“I’m fine, my stupid prosthetic” he sighed “sorry I ruined our fun”

“You didn’t ruin anything” Michael assured him as he pulled him into his arms and helped him up.

Alex threw his arms around Michael who did the one thing he’d always wanted. He scooped his lover into his arms bridal style and carried him from the deserted street to a nearby bench.

When he set him down, Alex reached up then pulled Michael to meet him in a lingering kiss.

“My White Knight” he whispered.

“No more playing in the snow for the rest of the day” Michael told him in a stern voice.

“What will we do instead?”

“Something that doesn’t require so many layers of clothing!”

Michael helped Alex to his feet and they slowly returned to the lodge. Up in their room, the snowman on the balcony had been covered with new snowfall but they stripped off the layers of clothing and settled on the couch under a pile of blankets. Alex’s prosthetic was safely tucked aside and he was snuggled in Michael’s protective embrace. 

They didn’t turn the TV on, they simply held each other close and exchanged the occasional lazy kiss while watching the snowfall as the sky grew darker.

“This has been my favorite Christmas so far” Michael whispered to Alex.

“Because you got to build a snowman?” Alex asked.

“Because I got to build a snowman with you”


	3. Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Three - Kinktober 2019 - Public
> 
> Kyle and Alex get frisky at the Wild Pony  
Rated between Teen & Mature
> 
> —————————————————————-

One Week; Kyle had been away for a week. Seven days; sure that wasn’t long but when you’re in the midst of a secret relationship and can’t let on to  _ any _ of your friends how much you miss your love, things get frustrating.

Alex spent most of the nights Kyle was gone in his apartment like a crazed stalker, with his face buried in Kyle’s pillow and wishing him to come home soon. 

But Kyle was a Doctor and he’d been personally chosen to attend… whatever he was attending; Alex felt slightly guilty that he wasn’t exactly sure what Kyle was doing because all he’d heard were the words ‘have to go away’ and ‘won’t see you for a week’.

Kyle was due home tomorrow but Alex couldn’t spend yet another night alone and practically dry humping his love’s pillow so when Liz texted, asking him to meet her for a drink at the Wild Pony he jumped at the distraction.

One drink quickly turned to two then three and he was glad he’d opted for a taxi to and from the bar rather than having to drive himself home to an empty house.

Max and Liz were being sickening adorable together which just made him miss Kyle all the more. He felt like a wounded, lovesick puppy as he stared into his drink instead of looking at his friends. He knew he’d been out long enough that he could leave and no one would try to stop him but company, even loved up couples, was better than being alone.

“Oh My Gosh!” Liz exclaimed “you’re back early!”

“Of course”

He was convinced he was hearing things, hallucinating Kyle’s early return but as he looked up and his eyes took in Kyle’s appearance, all Alex wanted to do was launch himself into his arms. He had to play it cool though so he remained in his seat.

“Valenti” Alex coughed as he raised his glass in a welcoming salute.

“Manes” Kyle said with a slight nod of his head.

“What brings you here? You must be exhausted” Max asked as he slid an arm around Liz and pulled her closer.

“The uh loneliness of coming home to an empty house I guess” Kyle said as he slipped into the booth beside Alex.

His heart immediately began to ache. He should’ve been there, waiting for him… not out partying with his friends. Kyle immediately pressed closer to him, thighs touching.

“But why come back early?” Liz asked, curiously.

“I missed the comforts of my own bed” he replied as he casually reached for Alex’s drink and took a sip. “And my pillow”

“Hey, get your own!” Max grabbed for the glass.

“Manes doesn’t mind, do you?” Kyle’s eyes met with Alex’s and he couldn’t speak. He mutely shook his head.

“Thanks” Kyle flashed him a shining smile then reached over and patted Alex’s hand. The simple touch was too much and he immediately stood up.

“I uh… restroom” Alex murmured.

Kyle slid free of the booth and stepped aside so Alex could leave the table. He heard Liz ask something about Alex still not being comfortable around Kyle because of all the high school bullying but he didn’t stay long enough to hear Kyle’s response.

He hurried past the bar and into the corridor leading to the restroom but paused in the dark corner to catch his breath, to calm himself. Kyle had come home early to surprise him but he’d been the one to get the surprise. Imagine coming home all excited only to be disappointed. Alex closed his eyes and shook his head to clear these thoughts away. 

He was certain Kyle wouldn’t be mad at him but all the touching in public? What was he thinking? Had he had a personality transplant while he was away?

Alex pressed further into the dark alcove as another patron headed to the restroom. He took a breath and told himself to keep it together. He started forward but stopped when Kyle appeared before him. Their eyes locked again and he could see the want and love in his gaze.

Before he could say a word, Kyle lunged towards him and pushed him right into the darkened corner as their lips came together in a fierce, desperate kiss. Alex wrapped his arms around Kyle’s neck while Kyle grasped his waist. They each pulled the other closer, pressing together against the wall under the cover of the dimly lit corner of the hall.

The kiss was intense, passionate and desperate as they clung to each other. Bodies pressing closer and closer together to grind against the other. 

“I missed you,” Kyle said into the kiss.

“Missed you too” Alex whispered as he bucked his hips.

The restroom door opened and they both froze, held in place in silence until the patron walked right on by without even noticing them. Kyle reached down, grasped Alex through his jeans and squeezed him affectionately. Alex groaned into Kyle’s mouth and bucked his hips.

“Not here” Alex whispered.

“Shhhhh” Kyle soothed him “where’s your sense of adventure?”

“Locked away in your bedroom”

He heard Kyle chuckle against his ear then felt his love’s hand as it sneaked into his pants. The second Kyle’s fist closed around his cock, he whimpered and thrust into his grasp.

“Kyle” he hissed “not here”

“I missed you,” Kyle whispered.

His cock was already hard at Kyle’s touch and the more he worked him, the closer he moved to the edge. Their lips met in another fiercely intense kiss while they continued to move against each other’s bodies. Kyle never once ceased his treatment of Alex’s hardness.

“Ky… Kyle” Alex gasped “please?”

Alex felt himself being pushed against the wall as two more drunk customers appeared in the corridor. He held his breath and waited for them to pass. Once the restroom door closed behind them, he felt Kyle’s hands on him again. When he opened his mouth to protest, his words vanished into the air as Kyle’s mouth closed over him.

He threw his head back and smacked it against the wall. It was too dark to see anything but he could visualize Kyle on his knees, his cock sliding in and out of his mouth. Alex covered his mouth with his hand to stop himself making any loud noises.

The restroom door opened as the two men reappeared then walked right on by again. Both Alex and Kyle paused until they’d passed and disappeared back into the bar. Once alone again, Kyle upped the ante until Alex couldn’t hold on any longer. Within seconds, he came deep within Kyle’s throat.

Alex was panting, his heart was racing and his knees were unsteady. He felt Kyle adjusting his clothes then he sensed his love climbing to his feet. Alex reached for him and pulled him into a lazy kiss, tasting himself in Kyle’s mouth.

“I can’t believe you just…” he trailed off.

“Me neither” Kyle laughed “but it was fun”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t at home when you got back; it would’ve been an incredible surprise”

“Well that’s what I was aiming for”

Kyle took a step back, though he was still holding Alex’s hand.

“Let’s go home” Kyle said to him.

“Sounds like a plan” Alex smiled.

“But there’s something I have to do first”

“Which is?”

Kyle took a deep breath.

“I really missed you, Alex” he began. “I didn’t realize how much being away from you would hurt but it did… And yesterday, another doctor asked me why I was so sad and I told him, without even hesitating, that I missed my boyfriend” he paused “just like that, I came out to him and he didn’t even bat an eye”

“Kyle-”

“I know I wasn’t ready for people to know about us but I am now and I don’t really care what they might think”

“So what are you saying?”

Kyle tightened his grasp on Alex’s hand then slowly yanked him back into the bar. Alex just followed his lead as they made their way over to the table where Maria was now talking to Liz and Max.

“Sorry to interrupt” Kyle declared “but I’ve had a long day and now all I wanna do is go home and made hot passionate love to my sexy boyfriend”

Alex blushed as Kyle leaned over and kissed his firmly on the lips in a deep kiss. They held the embrace a few beats too long while their friends sat in quiet shock.

When they parted, Kyle immediately yanked on Alex’s arm, pulling him towards the door.

“Sorry guys” Alex said with a smile “but you heard the doctor”

They didn’t wait for a reaction, just headed outside where Alex couldn’t help stealing another kiss.

“You just came out to our friends” Alex stated.

“I don’t want to hide how I feel about you,” Kyle said. “I love you”

“I love you too” Alex replied, “but I think I owe you a new pillow”

“Come on, let’s go home”

  
  
  



	4. Candles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Four - Flufftober 2019 - Candles
> 
> Michael is a hopeless romantic when it comes to Alex
> 
> Rated G for Fluffiness  
—————————————————————-

Michael was a nervous wreck; he couldn’t ever recall being in such a state before. In his mind, everything needed to be absolutely perfect but he didn’t know how to do that. He knew he needed help but he was too proud to call Max or Isobel to ask their help and advice.

No, he was a functioning adult with a big brain and extensive knowledge. He could do this!

He took a deep breath to compose himself then very slowly released it. Everything had to be perfect; no it  _ would _ be perfect because he’d make sure of it. He turned around and elbowed the closet of the air-stream.

This wasn’t going to work.

He needed help. Michael called Max.

*

When Alex received a text message from Michael saying ‘sorry, change of plans’ his heart dropped into his stomach at the realisation that this wasn’t going to work. Were they really, truly over before they even got a chance to begin?

Before he could compose a reply, another message came through saying there was a change of venue for the evening and Alex frowned. He’d been fairly certain they were going to be spending the evening in the air-stream so a sudden, unexpected change of location threw him.

Was he going to have to rethink his clothing choice? Again, he hadn’t given much thought to his wardrobe choice as he’d assumed Michael would have him naked minutes after his arrival.

He still put extra effort into showering, thoroughly cleaning certain spots before washing his hair. 

After drying off, he returned to his bedroom and just stared at the open wardrobe. 

How would he ever decide? His clothing choices were rather limited but if Michael was going to be putting the extra effort in then Alex needed to too. He finally decided on a neat shirt and his nicest pair of jeans while hoping his nervousness wouldn’t lead to sweating.

Alex finally looked at the text again and noticed Michael had sent him a set of coordinates with the location for where he needed to go. When he finally deciphered it, he frowned and sank down at the kitchen table.

Why on Earth would Michael move their date night to Max’s house?

*

Michael was still a complete wreck; the minutes were ticking by way too fast for his liking but the one saving grace was Max, who never once laughed at him. Max  _ knew _ how important this evening was to Michael and he was there for him in a way they hadn’t been for each other over the past ten years.

Each time something crossed Michael’s mind as to a possible thing that could go wrong, Max was there to talk him through it. He also guided him around the kitchen, helping him to prepare a proper meal. Michael’s hands were shaking the entire time but Max softly reassured him.

Max watched over everything while Michael used his shower to ready himself and when he finally emerged in the Living room, Max gave him the nod of approval.

When Alex texted that he was just about to leave, Michael went into full panic mode but Max carefully ushered him outside into the yard for some fresh air and a quick talking to.

“What if I can’t do this?” Michael asked.

“But you can” Max replied.

“What if I screw it up?”

“You won’t”

“But what if I do?”

“Michael, what you and Alex have is so unique. It’s been over ten years but you keep coming back to each other. Nothing has been able to keep you apart; you really think it’ll all be over if you accidentally put your foot in your mouth?”

“But what-?”

Max reached up and placed his finger to Michael’s lips to silence him.

“Stop second guessing yourself, Michael” Max insisted “Alex is on his way here for a reason and that reason is that he loves you. You hear me? He’s crazy about you and nothing you do tonight will change that”

Michael closed his eyes and took a slow deep breath before nodding his head. He knew Max was right but when it came to Alex, his sense of logic and reason-ability definitely flew out the window.

“You got this” Max assured him then pulled him into a hug “I’m proud of you, brother, for not giving up on love”

“Th… Thank you” he stammered. No one had ever told him they were proud of him before. It felt nice.

Max pulled away then gave the yard a quick once over with his eyes.

“Let’s finish up out here then I’ll get out of your way” he said to him.

“Thank you, Max for everything”

“You’re welcome”

*

Alex slowly made his way up the front walk of Max’s house where he could see Michael’s truck and Max’s jeep. He wasn’t exactly sure how he felt about having date night here of all places, given the strained relationship between Max and Michael though they definitely seemed more on the same page these days… Max dying had hit Michael hard, him coming back was the fresh start they’d desperately needed.

He shifted the items in his arms enough to knock on the front door and was greeted a moment later by Max who was dressed almost as formally as Alex was.

“Alex” Max greeted him as he welcomed him into his home.

“Hey Max” Alex replied a little awkwardly.

The two of them had been tentative friends in high school thanks to their shared friendship with Liz and mutual dislike of Kyle but they didn’t exactly have much in common these days save from their love and protectiveness of Michael.

“Here” Alex nervously shoved something towards Max who accepted the bag with a frown but opened it with a smile.

“Is this a first edition?” Max asked him, his eyes lighting up.

“Yeah” Alex shyly shifted from foot to foot “kinda a group ‘welcome back from the dead’ gift”

“I don’t know what to say; thank you doesn’t seem like enough”

“It’s a gift, Max, just accept it”

Michael’s voice caused Alex to turn and his heart skipped a beat at the sight of him.

“You clean up well” Alex said with a smile.

“So do you” Michael replied.

He moved into the room and leaned in to kiss him but Alex looked at Max then held up the bottle of wine instead.

“I uh couldn’t come empty handed” Alex stated.

“You might later” Michael whispered with a smirk.

Alex blushed; Max took that as his cue to leave.

He grabbed his jacket and headed for the door, stating he was on his way to meet Liz. Alex hoped they hadn’t scared him off.

Once he was gone, Michael immediately took Alex into his arms and gave him a proper nonverbal greeting. Their arms wrapped around each other, both trying to pull the other closer. They kissed for several long moments until Michael pulled away.

“I uh” he began “thanks for coming and uh for coming here… I get it's a little unconventional but I couldn’t do what I needed in the air-stream and…”

“You don’t have to explain”

“Well there’s no kitchen or anything”

“Guerin, it’s fine”

Alex leaned over and kissed him again.

“I… I’m doing this all wrong” Michael said “Uh follow me”

Michael grasped Alex’s hand and guided him through the house towards the backyard. He stopped long enough to place his hands over Alex’s eyes then he carefully escorted him outside.

When Michael removed his hands and told Alex to open his eyes, the sight took his breath away. It was like he’d stepped directly onto the set of The Bachelor with the amount of candles and rose petals he could see.

The path was lit with more candles than he’d ever seen in his life and they were directing them to the gazebo at the end. Alex reached for Michael’s hand and they followed the path of candles to the gazebo which was also alight with tiny tea light candles.

It was the most romantic sight Alex had ever seen. A part of him was shocked Michael had gone to so much trouble but he was still impressed. Michael  _ was  _ a hopeless romantic, always had been.

Just before they reached their destination, Michael reached for Alex’s other hand then turned to face him. As they stared into each other’s eyes, Michael slowly dropped to his knees.

“Guerin?” Alex hissed in shock. “What are you…?”

He’d known Michael would get frisky but he hadn’t been expecting it  _ before _ dinner.

“Alex, I love you” Michael began “and I know we’ve had our ups and downs… that not one single part of out relationship has been smooth sailing but I want to change that. I want tonight to be the first step, the first… Well, technically our  _ first date _ . We’ve never had that, ever… But I want to. You once said to me that you wanted to start over and be friends… Well, we’ve done the friendship thing, Alex, and now I want more… Because you’re the love of my life and right now, I just...Want you to be my boyfriend”

“Guerin” Alex reached down and gently pulled him to his feet. He wrapped his arms around Michael’s neck and pulled him into his embrace.

“Michael, nothing would make me happier than being your boyfriend” he whispered “nothing says love more than commitment on a first date”

Michael giggled and it was the most beautiful sound Alex had ever heard. It had been a long time since two nervous boys had giggled and kissed and made love in an old tool shed.

Yet here they were, years later, back in each other’s arms, kissing by the light of a thousand candles and still promising their love for one another.

It was the best first date either of them ever had.


	5. Gunpoint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Five - Whumptober 2019 - Gunpoint
> 
> An upset family member takes Kyle hostage in the hospital 
> 
> Rated between T & M for content including an active shooter and hostage situation
> 
> —————————————————————-

Growing up in a small town like Roswell and being an only child of that town's Sheriff meant Kyle was privy to a lot of things from a very young age. He didn’t remember the first time he saw his father with his gun, it was just something the man  _ always  _ had with him. At work, he wore it in its holster. At home, the family gun was locked in a safe in his parents bedroom.

When he was a little older and his father started taking him on weekend trips to the family hunting cabin, he was given a gun of his own to use. They’d go out and spend all day searching for prey but for years, Kyle never pulled the trigger. He just wasn’t a gun person.

When he started his internship, there was a mass shooting and victims were brought into his hospital in droves. He spent hours treating nothing but gunshot wounds. By days end, he well and truly hated guns.

During his entire internship and his residency, he treated more and more gunshot victims. Probably on average, one or two per week. It was heartbreaking to think guns could cause so much damage.

Alex owned a gun. Michael had a gun. Max carried a gun. Kyle refused to even touch a gun until desperation had sent him to a store, fearing he needed it for protection until his heart and logic had won out and he’d left without the weapon. He just wasn’t a gun person.

So it was natural that he’d never forget the first time someone pulled a gun on him, held it in his face and threatened to pull the trigger.

Jesse Manes had come close but Kyle’s back had been turned, he hadn’t  _ seen _ the gun just felt the bullet when it hit his vest. 

Noah had controlled a local barista to shoot up the hospital but Kyle had only heard the shots, he hadn’t set eyes on the shooter himself or even been in that wing.

It had been a day like any other; he got up, kissed his love goodbye and went to work. The morning passed at it’s usual pace as he assessed patients. There was an emergency or two; a car accident being the worst of it and five victims being brought in.

As a Doctor, Kyle did his job and fought his hardest to save the ones he could. Of the five injured, there was only one they lost. It was heartbreaking, watching his fellow Doctor deliver the news to the family. He was exhausted and tried to appear sympathetic when the victim’s father met his gaze.

Too overcome with emotion, he turned and hurried away to his office. He just needed a moment to himself, to collect his thoughts and maybe just hear his lover’s voice. Kyle stepped into his office and pushed the door to but not completely closed.

He sank down in the chair and rubbed his tired eyes. Kyle opened the drawer and pulled out his phone. There was a text saying ‘hope your day isn’t as shit as mine’. He couldn’t help smiling as he brought the phone to his ear and listened to it ringing.

“Hey”

A single syllable was all it took for his eyes to fill with tears. He should’ve been used to this by now but he hated losing patients, even if he wasn’t the one operating. He knew how his fellows felt because he felt it too.

“Hey” he tried to sound strong.

“What’s wrong? What happened?”

The concern in his voice just caused more tears to brim in his eyes.

“Are you in your office? I can be there in ten”

“No” Kyle gave a wave of his hand despite not being able to see each other “no, it’s fine. Don’t come down here, I’ll be okay”

“What happened?”

“I’ll tell you when I get home tonight; I just… really needed to hear your voice”

“You the Doctor?”

Kyle looked up and saw the man from the waiting room standing in the doorway. He nodded then indicated for him to take a seat.

“I have to go, work” Kyle said into the phone, “I’ll see you at home; love you”

He ended the call and placed his phone back in the drawer. The man hadn’t sat down, was standing behind the door. Kyle braced for what was to come. It happened a lot when someone lost a family member, they look for someone to blame and immediately second guess the Doctor responsible.

“Sir, I am so sorry for your loss” Kyle began.

“Save it, I don’t want your sympathy” he snapped “I want my daughter back”

“Please, sir, we did everything we could-”

“I know” he hissed as he reached behind his back and produced a gun which he pointed at Kyle “including saving the life of the man who caused it”

“Sir-”

“Don’t ‘sir’  _ me _ ! That man killed my little girl! Why should he live while she doesn’t?”

Kyle had been trained for this type of conversation but not while staring down the barrel of a gun. He was usually good under pressure but his entire mind was blank as he stared at the gun. His heart was pounding, could barely move as the angry, upset man continued to stare him down.

He needed to get the word out; the man was watching him too closely but one wrong move and he could pull that trigger. Kyle wanted to believe that if he really wanted him dead then he would’ve just shot on sight.

“I was just doing my job” Kyle replied. 

“Don’t give me that bullshit” the man yelled.

Kyle watched as he shifted the gun just enough and pulled the trigger. The bullet missed him by inches and lodged into the wall behind but it was enough to set off every alarm in the hospital. The man kicked the door closed then shoved a chair against it, effectively trapping them both inside.

Kyle was still in shock at how close the bullet had been to him, he could still hear it on replay in his head.

The man moved around the desk and grabbed Kyle as he began to panic. He shoved Kyle down onto the floor while he pulled the curtain closed.

“No one’s been hurt yet,” Kyle said to him. “Just put the gun down and we can just walk right out of here”

“No! Not until I know why you did it; why you valued  _ his _ life more than my daughter’s”

“Sir, I… I had no idea who I was saving. As a Doctor, it’s our duty of care to save everyone”

“So why didn’t you  _ save _ her?”

“Her injuries.. I don’t… I wasn’t there; I don’t know what happened to her”

The alarm echoed throughout the hospital and Kyle knew the police would be around to sweep the floor. Sure enough, someone tried to open the door from the outside but it didn’t budge due to the chair.

“Kyle?” He recognized the voice but couldn’t place who it belonged to. His eyes followed the gun as the man yelled for her to go away.

The nurse clearly wasn’t going to leave Kyle alone with an active shooter on the loose as she tried the door again. Kyle yelled a warning as the man raised the gun and shot right through the door.

Kyle scrambled forward at her scream and he knew she’d been hit. Tears filled his eyes as he heard the commotion outside. He hoped no one out there thought  _ he _ was the shooter.

At least now they knew  _ where  _ the shooter was. He really hoped enough people in this town knew he wasn’t a gun person. Kyle did have one ace up his sleeve as he was close enough to the window, all he needed was an opportunity to yank the curtain free. When he looked up, his captor was peering through the hole he’d shot through the door and swearing to himself.

He only had one chance while his back was to him, Kyle reached up and grabbed the curtain. He yanked as hard as he could, breaking the rod and sending it to the floor. Now he could see the officers but stayed to the ground himself. The anguished father with the gun swore at him then stepped closer to Kyle, waving the gun in his face. Kyle looked up at him just as a gun went off and the man fell to the floor beside from a fatal headshot.

Everything after that happened in slow motion as police officers swarmed the room, the gun was removed and he was asked if he was hurt but Kyle couldn’t move, couldn’t speak, was completely numb. There was a buzz in the room but he didn’t notice any of it; someone took his hand and pulled him to his feet. He looked up to see the hand holding his belonged to Max Evans yet his eyes immediately focused on gun in the holster on his hip. Max was talking to him but he didn’t hear a word.

Kyle mutely walked at Max’s side as they walked through the hospital. A fellow doctor appeared and once again asked if he was okay. He nodded his head but brushed aside when they said they needed to check him over. Kyle clutched Max’s hand, trusting him to lead the way.

Max guided him out of the hospital where Kyle saw the blockades, ambulances, police cars and other emergency services trucks in the parking lot. On the other side of the blockade, still in full uniform was his mother and clinging to her was Michael.

Tears filled his eyes as they both spotted him at the same time. He finally released Max’s hand as Michael ducked under the barrier and run towards him. Kyle allowed himself to be crushed by Michael’s strong embrace and he immediately broke down in tears. His mother wrapped her arms around both of them. Tears of relief were silently rolling down her cheeks too.

“They wouldn’t let me in” she stated “conflict of interest and all”

“It was for the best, Sheriff” Max told them.

The entire ordeal had lasted maybe fifteen minutes but everything had changed.

“How did you…” Kyle spoke for the first time as he clung to Michael “you got here so fast”

“I told you I could be here in ten”

“You came even after I told you not to”

“I uh I sensed you needed me”

Michael held Kyle to him, practically crushing him in his protective embrace. 

“Can you take me home?” Kyle whispered.

“Kyle, sweetheart, there will be questions and-” his mother started.

“Sheriff, I’m taking him home right now; protocol be damned” Michael said “if you want a statement, come get it yourself”

He kept his arm around Kyle as he guided him towards his truck. Each person that came near them, Michael yelled at to stay away. Kyle was grateful as he climbed into the cab of Michael’s truck and waited for it to start moving. His phone, his wallet, his keys were back in his office but he didn’t care. He reached for Michael’s hand, forcing his love to drive one-handed.

When they finally pulled up outside Kyle’s house, Michael stopped the truck and they both sat in silence for a long time.

“I don’t get scared easily” Michael stated “but today… I was terrified. When I got to the hospital and it was on lockdown because of an active shooter… I didn’t know what to do. I just… felt so damn helpless… And I… I don’t like feeling that way. One of the many things I love about you, is that I don’t have to stress or worry because you’re safe in a hospital”

“Michael”

“I love you so much” Michael stated “and I… I don’t want to lose you”

Kyle heard Michael’s words but he was still in shock, still numb inside. He broke down in tears and allowed Michael to pull him into his arms and hold him. He felt Michael’s hand in his hair, soothing him; felt his lips softly caress his forehead but he couldn’t stop his own tears from falling. All he could do was cling to Michael and sob. His entire body wracked with tears yet Michael held him, comforted him and told him he loved him. It was a long time before the words sank in and Kyle was even able to climb out of the car. 

Michael unlocked the door and escorted him inside where they made their way into the bedroom, kicked off their shoes and climbed onto the bed. Kyle curled in on himself but Michael was there to wrap his arms around him, to offer comfort and the occasional kiss. He promised he wouldn’t let go until Kyle told him to.

Hours later, Kyle finally fell asleep in Michael’s arms.


	6. Dragged Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Six - Whumptober 2019 - Dragged Away 
> 
> Young Prince Alex and the stable boy Michael form a secret friendship which must never be revealed to the ruthless King Jesse
> 
> Historical Fantasy AU.... Rated T or possibly M for the emotional damage this fic will give some/most readers  
——————————————————————-

The first time the young Prince set eyes on the curly haired stable boy, they were both just eight years old. Alex was perched upon the saddle of one of the King’s finest horses and he looked around, rather self-consciously for a Royal, as he embarrassingly needed help to dismount. He called to the young man, unaware of his name, yet the boy with the curls came running.

He held the reigns and offered his hand to Alex who accepted his help with absolute trust but Alex stumbled over the stirrups and fell into the young man’s arms, sending them both toppling to the ground.

They both laughed, giggling to themselves as the stable boy climbed to his feet then offered a hand to the young Prince to assist him. Once they were both standing, Alex was still holding onto the boys hand, not quite ready to let go. They looked into the others eyes and they both felt the same jolt inside them.

“Alex!”

The King’s voice was loud, booming and terrifying. It caused the two boys to separate and Alex immediately stared down at the ground, not at his father. The Captain of the Guard, Valenti, was accompanying the King.

“Look at you, you’re covered in filth” Jesse snapped at his youngest son.

“It was my fault, your majesty” the stable boy said as he bowed to the King “I was assisting and lost my balance”

Alex looked at the stable boy then up at his father. He’d never known any member of the help, aside from Jim, to address his father directly.

”Foolish boy” 

He watched in horror as his father backhanded the young stable boy. Alex stood frozen on the spot.

“You’re dismissed” Jesse hissed at him.

“Run along, Guerin, we’ll discuss this later” Jim said to the boy.

The King reached for Alex’s arm, grasped him tightly and started to drag him away from the stable. He looked back at Guerin with fear in his eyes but the stable boy simply watched, helplessly as the Prince was taken away from him.

*

The King was renowned for throwing the most lavish parties in the land; that same evening he was hosting one in a bid to find a suitable bride for the eldest of his four sons. 

As punishment for his behavior that afternoon, Alex was forbidden from attending. He was surprisingly okay with that though he believed it was more so the attendees wouldn’t see the effects of the beating his father had given him.

As he sat in his room, by the window peering down at the courtyard below, all he could think about was the young stable boy. Alex heard a noise outside his door and grabbed the blade from underneath his pillow. He quietly made his way to the door and threw it open.

The stable boy, Guerin, was shocked to see him. Embarrassed at being caught red handed trying to place a rose in the keyhole of the door.

“Forgive me, my Prince” Guerin dropped to his knee to bow. Alex immediately pulled him to his feet.

“Are you alright? Did my father hurt you?” Alex asked.

“I’ve had worse; I just wanted to give you this”

Guerin held the rose out to Alex, blushing slightly as Alex accepted it.

“Thank you but I should be apologizing to you; it was my fault you got hurt”

“Never, my Prince”

“Guerin!”

It was Valenti who caught them this time. The Captain hurried along the hall, dressed in his finest uniform, no doubt on his way to the party.

“I warned you not to be seen” Jim hissed as he grabbed Guerin’s arm and dragged him away.

Alex closed the door, held the rose to his chest and fell onto his bed with a smile on his face.

*****

The eldest of the four Prince’s was getting married today. Twelve year old Alex was excited because he’d been instructed to stay away from the hustle and bustle of the castle so had gained permission to go riding within the grounds but only if he was accompanied by a member of staff.

Valenti had matters of his own in preparation for the grand ceremony and needed to organize the entire guard for the procession so when Michael Guerin asked to be the one to assist the Prince, Jim didn’t say no. 

He didn’t see the harm in the two boys being friends. Michael was an orphan who lived in the stables, Alex was practically a shut in thanks to the Kings strict rules. They were the only two close in age and they needed each other.

When Alex arrived at the stable to find his horse already saddled and ready to go, he looked around to see who would be accompanying him. Knowing Jim, he was likely to send his own son, Kyle, along with him.

Sure enough when Guerin came around the corner of the stable, he was holding the reigns of two horses. One had Kyle seated upon it, the other had no rider.

“Kyle!” Alex was relieved he wouldn’t have to put up with some stuffy old officer.

“Father said we can ride down to the river” Kyle said to him “as long as we stay within sight of the castle… and  _ he _ has to come with us,” Kyle made a face as he pointed at Guerin in mild disgust.

Alex’s heart skipped a beat at the idea of spending the afternoon with Guerin.

“Is that alright with you?” Alex asked Guerin.

“Whatever you need, my Prince” Guerin replied. “I am merely here to assist you”

Kyle made a face but Alex ignored him. Jim’s son was Alex’s only friend but he could be a bit off sometimes. He was sure Kyle only played with him because his father made him though Kyle did seem to like the prestige of being able to come and go from the castle in a way most others couldn’t.

The three young men left the grounds but stayed close to the walls of the castle as they rode down to the river. Kyle took the lead though Guerin rode in line with Alex. Their horses practically squashed together and occasionally their boots would knock against the other and they’d chuckle.

By the time they reached the river, Kyle had already dismounted and was stripping off his clothes. He yelled over his shoulder for Guerin to attend his horse.

“You don’t have to follow Kyle’s orders, Guerin” Alex said to him.

“And you don’t have to call me, Guerin, my Prince,” he replied. “You could call me Michael”

Alex watched as Michael slid off the horse then led his over to Kyle’s. He took both to a nearby tree and secured the reigns. Alex observed as Michael pulled something from his pocket and fed it to the horses. Both nuzzling closer to him. It was clear Michael doted on these horses and they loved him for it. Michael moved towards the last horse and held a hand for Alex.

“Allow me to assist you, my Prince”

His heart skipped a beat as he took Michael’s hand and carefully dismounted. They both managed to stay upright this time and Michael took the reigns while Alex went to find Kyle. Once he’d secured the horses, Michael found Alex sitting on a large boulder overlooking the river. Kyle was splashing about in the water, teasing Alex for never joining him.

“Do you not care for swimming?” Michael asked Alex.

“It’s not that” Alex replied as he stared down at the water. “I haven’t been in the water since…”

He trailed off as tears formed in his eyes. Michael immediately reached for his hand and held onto it. 

“She was a beautiful lady” Michael whispered “on the inside and the outside. You must miss her a real lot”

Alex nodded his head but didn’t speak, Michael squeezed his hand but didn’t let go. The Queen’s tragic death had been felt across the entire kingdom, of course it was still a painful thought for the Prince.

But Kyle wasn’t happy at being ignored. He swam towards the two boys and saw them holding hands. He narrowed his eyes at the lowly stable boy who dared to touch the Prince. Kyle used his arms to build momentum then splashed both of them with a wave of water. Alex slipped from the rock and tumbled into the water. Michael immediately jumped in after him.

Michael pulled Alex into his arms then swam them both to the water's edge, followed very closely by Kyle. 

Once back on dry land, Michael lashed out at Kyle and knocked him to the ground. He was furious at the boy for scaring Alex like that but Kyle could hold his own. Alex came to his senses quickly enough and tried to separate them only to receive a fist to the face. This caused both of them to stop fighting as they were both concerned for the Prince and the blood seeping from his nose.

Michael quickly placed a cloth to stem the blood flow while Kyle pulled his clothes back on. He took over caring for Alex while Michael retrieved the horses. The blood eventually stopped but Alex’s shirt was stained. Kyle stated it was best they return to the castle. 

When they reached the stable, Jim was the only one around to see Alex’s less than Royal appearance.

“Boys, what happened?” he asked somewhat exasperated.

“It was the stable boy” Kyle spoke up “someone should teach him some manners”

“Kyle!” Alex hissed.

“Is that true?”

Jess had a knack for appearing at the worst possible time. Alex froze at the sound of his father’s voice. He turned to face the King and slowly looked up at him. The King looked down his nose at his son, eyes trailing the blood on his shirt. He shook his head in disappointment.

“An accident, your Majesty” Michael stated as he dropped to his knee. 

Alex waited for his father’s wrath, expecting him to hurt Michael again but he merely grabbed onto Alex’s upper arm and forcefully dragged him away from his friends.

***

Over the years, Alex to keep his distance from Michael though it was very difficult because he loved to ride, loved spending time with the horses which meant being around the stable boy plus he could see the stable from many of the castle windows. He’d often perch himself upon the sill with a book and pretend to be reading when he was actually watching the curly haired man work.

Michael was truly a sight to behold when he worked with the horses, he had a natural gift when it came to all types of animals and Alex would never tire of watching him dote on every animal from horses to birds to butterflies. 

Despite the few run-ins with the King, Jim had insisted on keeping Michael on which was how he’d slowly worked his way up from stable boy to second in command of the army. 

Their friendship was discouraged by all who knew about it save for Valenti who was the only person in the kingdom who ever saw them flirting, riding horses together and the occasional tentative brushing of hands. He saw the way Alex’s face would light up in Michael’s company and he feared the day Jesse witnessed the same.

Every year on Alex’s birthday, Michael would sneak into the castle and leave a rose in the keyhole of his bedroom door. Neither of them every acknowledged it but they both knew the other was aware.

On the evening of his eighteenth birthday, Alex’s heart was racing as he stared at the new silk garment he was supposed to wear to this evenings lush party. He’d sent the servants away, always adamant he could dress himself. When he heard a low scaping at his chamber door, he cautiously moved toward it and tentatively opened the door to find Michael on the threshold.

“Guerin!” Alex exclaimed in shock.

He looked around the empty corridor, grabbed Michael’s hand, pulled him into the room and slammed the door shut behind him.

“What are you doing here?” he hissed.

“I wanted to see you” Michael nervously replied.

“You can not be here; if you are seen…”

“This couldn’t wait”

Alex’s heart was racing as Michael moved into his personal space and slowly entwined their fingers.

“Guerin?” Alex whispered.

“I couldn’t go to another party and watch as you’re forced to dance with so many beautiful women” he continued “all of whom are so desperate to catch your eye” 

“Another party?”

“Oh boy… As a ranked officer, it’s my duty to attend but I lurk in the shadows because parties aren’t my thing. So I watch and observe… Watch you, my Prince, where you appear so saddened and… bored”

“I should tell you to hold your tongue but… I do so find them very tiresome”

“Perhaps I shall see you tonight and perhaps you may cast but a smile my way”

“Is a smile all you desire?”

Michael’s eyes began to glisten. He released one of Alex’s hands then reached up to gently stroke his cheek.

“Oh but I desire much more from you, my Prince” he whispered as he pulled his hand from behind his back to present Alex with a single red rose.

“Guerin?” Alex gasped.

Hearts racing, Alex held a breath as Michael slowly leaned closer and closer to him. Their lips met in a gentle, tender kiss and Alex melted into Michael’s arms. He’d dreamed of this moment for so long but he’d never imagined it would ever come true.

They finally parted and Michael leaned his forehead Alex’s as they clung to each other, looking into the other’s eyes. Michael raised his hand and softly stroked his thumb across Alex’s lips.

“Happy birthday, my Prince” Michael whispered.

He reluctantly pulled away from Alex, cast a wide smile at him then turned and hurried from the room. Alex hurried after him, opened the door and looked into the hall but Michael was already gone. A moment later, Kyle appeared from the other end of the hall.

“Alex! Why aren’t you ready?” Kyle hissed.

“It’s my party” Alex replied “I can be late if I want”

His lips still tingling from the taste of Michael, Alex went back inside and placed the rose on his dresser. If Kyle had come knocking but a moment earlier, they would’ve been caught. He tried not to think about that as he moved behind the partition to change his clothes.

“The King is convinced tonight is the night” Kyle said to him “you have to find a wife”

“I don’t want one, Kyle” Alex replied as his eyes shifted to the rose.

“All three of your brothers are married”

“Your point?”

“Now it’s your turn”

“ _ You’re _ not married”

“Yet” Kyle corrected “but soon”

“Really?”

“I just haven’t asked her yet but I will… soon”

“I’m happy for you, Kyle”

Now dressed, Alex stepped into the room and saw Kyle holding his rose. His heart jumped into his throat and he made to snatch it from him.

“Don’t touch that!” He hissed.

“Ohhhh, is that a Royal command?”

“Kyle, please?”

“It’s just a flower…” Kyle paused, a knowing look upon his face “Oh”

“What?”

“Oh, Alex… Really?”

“Kyle?”

He felt the panic building inside him as he held a hand out for his rose. Kyle surrendered it to him and Alex carefully placed it on his pillow.

“Really, Alex?” Kyle asked “the stable boy?”

“He’s  _ not _ a stable boy” Alex hissed in annoyance. “He’s an important member of the King’s Guard-”

“He’s the  _ help _ ”

“Like your father?” 

“How  _ dare _ you”

“How dare  _ you _ ”

Kyle narrowed his eyes at Alex then marched over to the bed. He picked up the rose and crushed it between his fists, destroying the petals and throwing them all over the floor. He shook his head then marched from the room, slamming the door closed behind him. Alex knelt down to scoop up the crushed the rose with tears brimming in his eyes.

*

The party was in full swing by the time Alex composed himself enough and Jim came looking for him. Valenti took one look at him and knew something was wrong but he didn’t question the young prince. He simply placed a comforting hand upon his shoulder as he guided him towards the main ballroom.

Alex wasn’t in the mood for a party but it was his duty. He entered the room to much applause but he felt numb inside. His first kiss had been magical yet his best friend had managed to taint the memory for him. His eyes sought the faces of every attendee; Kyle was still glaring at him.

He hated the life he’d been born into but there was no escaping it. If Kyle told anyone about Guerin… Alex sighed and moved to stand at his father’s side. As tradition, every young maiden in the kingdom was brought to him for an introduction. They smiled, they bowed, each young woman smiled or giggled or blushed as he kissed their palm. 

It was a long process but he smiled politely and attempted to make conversation with several of them. Once he was free to make the rounds, he made a beeline for the food.

Alex was piling food onto a plate when he felt a hand on his lower back as someone accidentally bumped into him.

“Forgive me, my Prince” 

He turned to see Michael dressed in his uniform. The very sight of him made Alex want to leap into his arms but he couldn’t. 

“No harm done, Sir” Alex replied with a smile.

“I wish I could ask you to dance with me tonight”

“Me too”

Their hands touched as they both reached for the wine. Michael picked up the goblet and handed it to Alex.

“Happy birthday, my Prince” Michael bowed before taking a step back then slowly walking away.

Heart still fluttering, Alex watched as Michael disappeared into the crowd. To cover his disappointment, Alex found the first available young maiden and asked her to dance. He moved from one young woman to the next, never dancing with the same one for more than one song but he kept his eyes on alert for Michael. Occasionally their eyes would meet and Alex’s heart would skip a beat. As he glided across the floor with one friendly woman, he saw Valenti talking to Michael then he watched as Michael nodded, turned on his heel and left the ball.

The rest of the party lost all appeal.

*

Alex was escorted back to his room after the party by Jim who handed him a small gift before wishing him a happy birthday. He returned to his room and opened the box to find a tiny brooch of a horse which looked much like his own. He held it close, knowing he’d cherish it forever.

He moved to place it upon the cabinet when something on the bed caught his eye. Upon his pillow was an entire bouquet of roses. He’d never seen so many colors before. Alex picked them up and inhaled the beautiful scent. 

“Oh Guerin” he whispered. Michael couldn’t have known Kyle had ruined his earlier gift, could he?

“Yes, my Prince?” Michael’s voice was low and soft but it startled Alex enough to make him jump.

“Guerin?” He gasped in shock.

“Yes, my Prince?”

Alex looked up to see Michael appear from behind the partition. He couldn’t believe he was here.

“You’re here” Alex whispered.

“I’m here” Michael agreed.

He moved across the room, swept Alex into his arms and kissed him. Alex put the flowers aside then reached up and wrapped his arms around Michael, pulling him closer and deepening their embrace.

They fell upon the bed, arms still around each other, lips pressed in desperate kisses. Neither spoke as they slowly stripped away the layers of clothing until they were naked upon the covers. Their hands desperate to touch and caress every inch of the other’s body while their lips came together in passionate kisses.

Alex had never been so intimate with another but he wasn’t nervous or scared; Michael made him feel so at ease, loved, special. Every touch and caress was magical and Alex wanted to lose himself in everything Michael did to him. His heart was racing, skin was tingling as the anticipation of what was to come loomed closer.

When they finally joined together as one, consummating their love, Alex held Michael close and kissed him deeply before they whispered words of love to each other.

*

Alex had never known a happier moment than this one; lying in the shared afterglow of their lovemaking, feeling so content in Michael’s strong arms. His years of working the grounds had given him a very muscular physique that was hidden beneath his uniform.

He peered up and saw the way Michael was looking at him with such love in his eyes. Alex stretched up and kissed him ever so tenderly.

“Michael” Alex whispered.

“Yes, my Prince?” Michael asked with a smile.

“I love you so much”

“I’ve loved you for as long as I can remember”

“I wish… It could always be like this”

“Me too” he kissed Alex’s forehead “me too”

When Alex reached up to touch Michael’s face, he slipped his hand into the man’s curls and gently tugged on them as he pulled Michael into another deep kiss. He felt Michael’s arms around him, holding him close and his heart soared.

The door to his room burst open as both Alex and Michael turned to see Jesse, Valenti and the rest of the King’s Guard storming into the room.

Alex sat up in horror as his father’s face was filled with more rage and fury than he’d ever seen before.

“Dad” Alex gasped as tears filled his eyes.

The King moved towards the bed and Michael immediately moved before him, placing himself between the King and the Prince. The entire Guard watched as Jesse backhanded Michael across the face.

“Father, no!” Alex cried.

Michael reached for Alex’s hand as Jesse grabbed him by the hair and dragged him away from Alex. Michael’s hand slipped from Alex’s grasp as he was pulled from the bed. 

The King stood in the middle of the room, hand twisted in Michael’s hair. Alex’s eyes were filled with tears as he started to scramble from the bed but Jim was by his side, stopping him.

Jesse looked from his crying son to the naked boy on the floor and he shook his head in disgust.

“We gave you a place to stay, a job, a future” he hissed “Valenti believed in you, convinced me to promote you to his second in command… and  _ this _ is how you repay me? By forcing yourself on my youngest son?”

“He didn’t for-” Alex started to argue but Jim stopped him.

The King threw Michael across the floor and at the feet of the members of the guard; officers who served under Michael, knew and respected him.

“I never want to see this piece of filth ever again” Jesse ordered “take him away”

“No!” Alex cried.

All he could do was watch in horror as the guards grabbed Michael and dragged him away. Jesse turned and looked down his nose at his son who was clinging to Jim as tears rolled down his cheeks.

“You’re as disgusting as he is” Jesse told his youngest son “and you’re never going to see that young man  _ ever _ again. You’ll be lucky if you ever see daylight again”

He turned on his heel and stormed out of the room, followed by the rest of the guard. Alex collapsed on the bed and sobbed. Jim tried to comfort and soothe him but they both knew what this meant.

Jesse had just signed Michael’s death warrant and Alex would never see the love of his life ever again.

  
  
END!  
  
  
  
  


If a happy ending is what you *really* want then keep scrolling......

The following evening, under a cloak of darkness, Alex sneaked into the dungeon with the help of Valenti. Michael was huddled, still naked, in the corner of his cell.

”Guerin?” Alex whispered.

Michael was on his feet in an instant; Alex reached through the bars to grasp his hand.

”I’m sorry” he continued “I’m so, so sorry”

”It’s okay” Michael assured him “it was worth it, to be with you”

Alex passed a cloak into the cell and Michael found a pair of breeches which he pulled on before wrapping the cloak around himself, affixing it with a pin of a horse. Valenti quietly unlocked the cell door and Alex threw himself into Michael’s arms.

”You have to go, before someone see’s you” Valenti told them.

”I’m not going without you” Michael insisted.

”You don’t have to” Alex assured him.

Jim led the way out the secret passage and into the grounds. They made their way to the stable where Alex’s horse was saddled along with another. Both were stocked with supplies.   
Alex hugged Jim goodbye as Michael mounted the horse. Still under a cover a nightfall, Jim Valenti watched as Alex and Michael disappeared into the night. Both young men determined never to be dragged away from the other ever again


	7. Creampie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Seven - Kinktober 2019 - Creampie
> 
> Kyle and Michael enjoy their fill of their lover Alex  
Rated E for explicit content
> 
> ———————————————————

He could hear the low, whiny whimper echoing around the room but was too turned on to feel even remotely embarrassed at the sounds he was making. Alex’s wrists were restrained though not completely, there was enough slack for him to be able to move his arms but not for him to touch himself or his lovers. Both Michael and Kyle were perched on either side of him, alternating turns kissing him and each other.

Each time they leaned over him, lips coming together in a deep kiss, Alex would groan and beg for a taste. He watched as Michael’s tongue teased Kyle’s lips and he sobbed, yanked on his restraints and whimpered loudly.

Michael peered down at him then he slowly trailed his fingers gently upon Alex’s skin, over his navel and up to his nipple. He squeezed the nub and it hardened under his touch; Alex arched his back and bucked his hips as Kyle’s hand trailed down his body. His fingers brushed across his abdomen then ghosted over his throbbing cock.

“Please?” Alex sobbed. “Please?”

Kyle smirked and wrapped his fist around Alex to give himself unrestricted access to his lover’s balls. He dived right in, taking the sacks into his mouth and suckling feverishly upon them. Alex cried out in delight but was cut off when Michael’s lips closed over his, tongue prodding into his mouth while his fingers continued to squeeze his nipple.

He yanked on the restraints, wanting so badly to bury his fingers in Michael’s soft curls, to feel the rock hard abs of Kyle beneath his digits. Alex moaned into the kiss as Michael pressed into his side, his hardness rubbing against Alex’s thigh.

“Please? Please?” Alex sobbed.

He didn’t know how long they’d been playing this game because Michael and Kyle both loved to prolong the experience. There was nothing they loved more than having a bound Alex at their mercy. Both men loved being able to worship every inch of Alex’s body at their leisure while sharing their appreciation.

“Kyle?” Alex cried as his lover continued to lick and tease his sensitive balls.

“Guerin?” Alex whimpers as Michael’s teeth nipped at his nipple.

“What do you want, baby?” Michael whispered “tell me what you want us to do to you”

“Fill me up” he hissed “come in my ass; both of you”

“At once?” Kyle asked. He wasn’t sure they had enough lube for that; supplies were a little low due to their laziness in going to the store.

“No” Alex gasped “not tonight; one after the other… I want it to be messy”

Michael moved up and placed a lazy kiss upon Alex’s lips.

“Anything for you” he whispered.

Kyle continued to tease Alex’s balls as Michael slid off the bed and went to fetch the lube. When he returned, he perched himself on the edge of the mattress just to watch Kyle work him closer to the edge.

Michael coated his finger then parted Alex’s cheeks, exposing his hole. He licked his lips but he’d already had a taste so now he was going to let his fingers do the rest. His index finger slipped in with little resistance and Alex cried out at the intrusion.

Kyle suckled on his sacks while Michael worked him open. They exchanged a knowing smirk as Alex yanked on his restraints and bucked his hips enthusiastically. Michael added a second finger while Kyle moved his attention to Alex’s cock. He proceeded to place a series of kisses up and down the length of Alex’s hardness as Michael’s fingers scissored him open.

“So how we gonna do this?” Kyle asked Michael. “Who wants first crack?”

“Guys!” Alex whined.

“You wanna settle it the old fashioned way?” Michael asked.

“What? Ten paces and draw?”

“No! Rock, paper, scissors”

Alex looked up at both of them with a frown on his face.

“Seriously?” He stared at them.

“Unless  _ you  _ want to choose a favorite?” Michael teased him.

“Fine, just one of you hurry up and  _ fuck me _ !”

Michael shot a knowing wink at Alex before he turned to Kyle. One hand still teasing Alex’s opening, he prepared his other hand for the wager.

“Count of three?” Kyle said. “One; Two; Three”

Kyle’s hand closed into a fist while Michael flattened his. Michael called out paper while Kyle declared scissors despite his hand being a fist.

“Hey!” Kyle exclaimed as he glared at Michael. “No cheating!”

“I don’t know  _ what _ you’re talking about” Michael replied with a devilish smirk.

“G… Guerin!” Alex hissed, looking at his love with a knowing eye.

“What?” He feigned ignorance before he began to laugh. “Okay, okay” he admitted defeat “I’m sorry”

He cocked his finger, indicating for Kyle to move towards him then kissed him in an apology.

“I’m sorry” he said first to Kyle then to Alex “I’m sorry… It was just too tempting”

“Go again” Alex told them

“Nah. You have him first; I know how much you love that first fuck”

Kyle grinned; he really loved plowing Alex’s hole; the first thrust always drove him wild.

Kyle leaned over for another kiss before he slowly moved up the bed and claimed Alex’s lips in a hungry kiss, lingering as Michael continued to prepare him. He could feel when Michael brushed Alex’s sweet spot for he trembled against Kyle’s lips.

Alex sobbed with relief when Kyle reached up and loosened the ties, freeing him. Kyle brought Alex’s wrist to his lips and kissed the skin though he hadn’t been harshly restrained so there weren’t even any blemishes upon his skin, the sentiment was there though.

When Michael’s fingers slipped free of his body, Alex moaned in disappointment but licked his lips when he saw Michael grasp Kyle’s cock and begin to coat his hardness with lube. Alex’s body was tingling in anticipation while Kyle and Michael teasingly kissed before his very eyes.

Hands now free, he slowly reached between his legs and slowly began stroking himself. His movement caught Michael’s eye and he felt his own hands release his cock.

“Guerin!” He cried.

“Ours” Michael replied “not yours to touch; it’s ours”

“Someone please touch me, fuck me” Alex sobbed.

Michael moved up Alex’s body and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around him then slowly rolled them both over so Alex was straddling him. Michael grasped Alex’s supple cheeks and parted them as Kyle moved into position.

Alex plunged his tongue into Michael’s mouth as Kyle buried his cock deep within the crevice of his lover’s sweet ass. All three made lustful sounds as Kyle began to pound into Alex who ground against Michael; their cocks rubbing together causing stimulating friction.

Michael reached further and grasped Kyle’s hips, holding him as he thrust into Alex, stretching him, working him, claiming him while Alex nipped at licked at Michael’s neck.

Kyle had amazing stamina but they’d been busy for a long time already so now that Kyle was buried balls deep inside one of his lover’s, he knew he wasn’t going to last very long. That was what Alex wanted though, he wanted to feel Kyle’s cum filling him, dripping out of him.

Michael continued to rub his cock against Alex’s but he didn’t want to come just yet either. He brushed his thumb over his lover’s nipple and Alex hissed then buried his face in Michael’s neck.

“Guerin” Kyle hissed.

He knew that was the warning; Kyle only called him by his last name when he was about to come. Michael grasped Alex’s ass, squeezed him affectionately as Kyle thrust deep inside and buried his load inside Alex’s eager ass.

Kyle reluctantly pulled out and collapsed on the bed beside the couple. Alex leaned over for a kiss but basically shifted from Michael’s lap into Kyle’s. This allowed him to scramble to his knees and pick up the discarded bottle of lube. He watched as Kyle gently brushed Alex’s hair behind his ear then tenderly kissed him.

Michael moved into position then took a moment to appreciate Alex’s stretched hole. He shuffled forward and slowly pressed inside, releasing a low moan as he slid right on in. Michael could feel Kyle’s cum coating Alex’s passage and his cock throbbed. It was so hot, feeling the remnants of Kyle  _ inside _ Alex. 

He groaned in delight and began to thrust inside him. Michael grasped Alex’s thighs then leaned down to kiss the base of his neck. Kyle broke his kiss with Alex to meet Michael and they shared a deep, tongue filled kiss over Alex’s shoulder.

Alex slid one arm around Kyle and pulled him close as he reached behind him and grasped Michael’s hip. Going as long as they had been, Michael was in the same position as Kyle and knew he wouldn’t be treating Alex to a long, slow leisurely fuck tonight.

It was all he could do to prolong the inevitable. When Alex began to grind against Kyle, the friction of his hips was too much for Michael’s and within minutes he too was cuming deep within Alex’s ass. 

He pulled out then leaned down for a kiss; one from Alex then one from Kyle. Michael was surprised when Kyle shifted off the bed then returned a moment later with his phone.

“What are you…?” Michael asked him.

“So Alex can see the results” Kyle replied.

Alex could feel the effects of their lovemaking. He hadn’t felt so full, so debauched, so wrecked in a long time. He knew when his lover’s combined seed began to spill from between his cheeks for both men looked at each other then shared a high five.

“But I… I haven’t…” Alex sobbed as he rubbed his cock against the duvet.

Both Michael and Kyle exchanged a look. They each moved forward at the same time. Michael lie on the bed while Kyle raised Alex’s hips enough for him to slide beneath him and take Alex’s cock into his mouth. At the exact same moment, Kyle buried his tongue in his ass and started licking him clean.

Alex cried out at the mixed arousal he was feeling from the onslaught of Michael’s mouth and Kyle’s tongue. He screamed incoherently when he came in Michael’s throat.

They all climbed up the bed, each wrapping their arms around the others until they were cocooned in a mass of arms and legs, all pressed together and exchanging soft gentle kisses.

“Next time, we tie Michael up” Kyle said, his eyes already closed.

“Deal” Alex agreed.

“Oh Valenti… For that, next time we tie you up, I’m gonna probe you so hard you won’t be able to walk for a month” Michael hissed.

Kyle opened his eyes and looked to Alex’s exhausted face.

“Change of plans” he whispered “next time, you tie  _ me _ up”


	8. Glory Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Eight - Cocktober 2019 - Glory Hole
> 
> Kyle gets off on watching someone else get his lover off  
Rated M but could be borderline E
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------

Kyle loved when his job sent him on educational trips to other hospitals, especially when those hospitals were in much larger cities. He adored working in Roswell but the hustle and bustle of a bigger city was nice occasionally. Kyle especially loved it when Alex was available to come with him. 

His love would go sightseeing during the day then be waiting in the hotel for him after his long hours. When he was invited to functions, Alex was the epitome of the perfect date. Male Doctors were impressed with his service record and dedication to their country; he turned the female Doctors’ heads just by walking into the room. It gave him a weird sense of pride, knowing he was with the hottest, most beautiful person in the room.

Kyle loved watching Alex at work; he was a chameleon, perfectly able to insinuate himself into any crowd but his favorite public setting to observe Alex was when they went cruising the gay bars. On the last evening of each trip, they’d hit the town. Alex would do his research then they’d find the most popular place to visit. Kyle would walk through the door on Alex’s arm and _everyone_ would stare.

On this particular evening, Alex was moving to the beat of the music while swarms of horny men danced around him and Kyle simply watched, observed. Alex was a tease, from the way he moved to the way he dressed; his skin tight jeans clinging to him in all the right places while his naked chest was covered by an open sleeveless vest. Many hopefuls tried their luck in simply attempting to get close to him only to be politely turned down. Kyle grabbed a drink and he circled the room, watching as the men danced very close to his lover. Alex encouraged them just enough but he also made it very clear that he was spoken for. 

When Kyle slipped away, moving into the back rooms of the club to see what was happening back there, he trusted Alex to continue being himself. He stepped into the dark corridor and saw horny men hooking up everywhere he looked. A door opened and he spied what appeared to be an orgy or a gang bang and he immediately envisioned Alex as the centre of attention. Around another corner, he spied a man on his knees, sucking down on two cocks at the same time. His own cock began to stir; he wanted to watch Alex doing it all.

He continued moving along the corridor, becoming more and more intrigued by each room he passed until he found the right one. Kyle turned and made his way back to the dancefloor where he slid through the crowd until he was in Alex’s personal space. He wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer and claiming his lips in a tongue-filled kiss.

Kyle held the embrace a long time before he started to pull Alex away from the dancefloor and into the darkened hall. The moment they were out of sight of the leering crowd, Alex pounced on him, pushed Kyle against the wall and began to grind their hips together.

“You like when they fawn over me, don’t you?” Alex teased.

“Yes” Kyle breathed as Alex’s hand grasped him through his pants.

“Like when they try to touch me”

“Yes”

“Knowing that I’m yours, all yours”

“Yes”

“You like to brag, like to show me off, let _everyone_ know I’m yours”

Kyle pushed back, switching their positions so he could press Alex against the wall then he began teasing his neck. Alex’s erogenous neck. He licked and teased the flesh while his love whimpered in delight.

“You know what else I like?” Kyle breathed in his ear. “On occasion”

“You like to watch” Alex hissed.

“But I do hate to share”

“So what do you have in mind for tonight?”

“Just a little bit of fun”

“Will it turn you on?”

“I’m already fucking turned on, Alex”

He grasped Alex’s hand then began to lead him down the corridor to the room he’d found earlier. A divider separated the room with tiny red and green lights displaying which sections were vacant.

“A… a glory hole?” Alex raised an eyebrow at Kyle.

“Don’t act all innocent with me” Kyle whispered “you’ve used them before”

“Yeah” he replied with a smirk.

“Please, let me watch you come”

Alex leaned over and placed a tender kiss to Kyle’s lips.

“Anything for you” Alex whispered.

He guided Kyle towards a vacant spot where the light indicated someone was waiting for him. Kyle claimed Alex’s lips as he reached for the waistband of his pants, slowly lowered them to free Alex’s cock.

They moved into position and Alex slid his already hard cock through the hole. Kyle knew the moment another man’s mouth touched his lover’s cock for Alex let out a low moan and reached for him. He grasped Kyle’s face with both hands and crushed his mouth with his lips as he thrust his hips.

Kyle revelled in the intensity of Alex’s kisses which grew as he thrust into a stranger's mouth. He pulled away to watch the expressions on his lover’s face all the while becoming more turned on himself. 

With his pants down, Kyle trailed his hand over the perfect ass cheeks then dipped his finger between his crack. He nudged his digit against Alex’s hole which drew a long moan from his lips.

“Kyle” Alex hissed “oh God, Kyle!”

“That’s it” he soothed him “just ride it out…”

“Kyle!”

“Damn you look so fucking hot”

Kyle nuzzled his face against Alex’s neck, feeling the nervous way he swallowed as he drew closer to climax. He continued pressing his index finger in and out of Alex, enjoying the delectable sounds he made as Kyle teased him.

“I… I… I’m….” Alex panted.

“Are you close?”

“So close”

“Then come… Please, come for me?”

He tapped on the wall, letting the person on the receiving know what was to come and moments later, Alex’s entire body shook in his arms as his orgasm overcame him. Kyle held onto him as his knees gave out beneath him and he placed a kiss to his cheek then another to his lips.

Kyle helped Alex away from the hole and kissed him despite his love still panting to draw breath. He carefully adjusted Alex’s clothes before he brought his own hand up to his mouth and teasingly sucked on his fingertip.

“Let’s go back to the hotel” Alex whispered “so I can return the favor”

“Well when you say it like that”

He pulled Alex to him and stole a hungry kiss before leading his love back into the club. Alex turned new heads especially now his exposed chest was glistening with sweat. Kyle held his hand, guiding him through the crowd and towards the exit where he paused inside the door, gave the group of onlookers a thumbs up then disappeared after him.

They piled into a taxi where Kyle pounced upon Alex and they made out the entire drive to the hotel. He paid the driver and they headed up to their room where they both came multiple times, without the help of any glory holes.


	9. Paint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Nine - Flufftober 2019 - Paint
> 
> Michael and Alex paint a bedroom 
> 
> Rated G possibly PG but more G for fluffiness (possibly the fluffiest I've ever written... Comments are love so let me know if I should keep writing fluff!)
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------------

“Pink or blue?”

“Yellow or green?”

They’d been having this same argument for the better part of two months. Both were completely invested in their plan for the future yet the one thing they couldn’t agree on was a simple paint colour. The couple were standing in the hardware store, eyeing off their options and Alex knew they’d be here all day until one of them eventually gave in. 

“Fine” Alex sighed “green?”

“Really?” Michael’s eyes lit up, hopefully.

“Yes, let’s go with green”

Michael bounced on the balls of his feet and hurried to the paint samples, pointed to the one he liked most.

“How about this one?” he held up a sample called Venus Flytrap but Alex winced.

“It’s uh… a little… dull” Alex tried to be tactful.

“How about this one? Love the name” Michael teased, pointing to a pale colour labelled ‘frisky’.

“Guerin!” there was a warning to his tone but Michael merely winked at him.

“Okay, okay”

He reached for another sample and held it up for Alex to see.

“Young Leaf” Alex read the name then examined the colour. “I like it”

“Me too” Michael agreed.

“Okay”

“Okay”

They found a staff member and organized their paint then busied themselves collecting up rollers and brushes, trays and drop sheets. Neither had ever embarked on a project like this before but they were determined to do this right. Michael carried the paint tins; Alex carried the rest and they loaded up the back on Michael’s truck.

When they reached their home, they carried all the supplies up to the room and just paused. Both drew a deep breath before Alex reached for Michael’s hand.

“We’re really doing this” he whispered.

“We really are” Michael agreed.

“So… where do we start?”

“I have no idea”

They both exchanged a look then broke off into fits of giggles. Alex pulled Michael into his arms and kissed him.

*

An hour later they were barely halfway through the first undercoat. Michael was lying on the floor with a paintbrush, working the edges after having finished the window and door frames. Alex was working the roller to paint the wall. He looked down at where his love was positioned on his stomach and licked his lips at the way his shirt was riding up.

He grasped the roller then flicked the paint in Michael’s direction but he didn’t even notice so Alex repeated this action twice more before Michael finally rolled over and looked up at him. Alex flicked the paint and it hit Michael in the face. He gasped and jumped to his feet, flicking paint back at Alex until they were laughing and chasing each other around the room.

Michael wrapped his arm around Alex’s waist and pulled him into his embrace only to have his love bump the roller over his nose. They were both covered in flecks of white paint and Alex raised his paint covered fingers, grasped Michael’s curls and kissed him. Both their lips had traces of paint but they didn’t care.

They dropped their paintbrushes and clung to each other, falling to the floor while clawing at each other’s clothes.

“Now really, there’s a time and a place”

Liz’s voice caused them both to separate and look up at her. They didn’t appear ashamed or embarrassed; Michael proved this point by kissing Alex again.

“Liz” Alex scrambled to his feet.

“Door was open” she said to them “I uh thought you might need a hand but maybe I was wrong”

“No, it’s uh it’s great. We uh we’re definitely in over our heads”

“Really? And this is just the undercoat. Here” she held her hand out for the brush “go get cleaned up”

Michael grabbed Alex’s hand and started to pull him from the room though he stopped long enough to warn Liz ‘this might take a while’ before they disappeared out the door. She laughed to herself then turned to the wall and started painting.

*

Michael came back a while later and apologised then stated Alex had started on dinner. They worked together to finish the first coat then washed up before heading down the stairs. Alex was setting the dinner table for four when Kyle appeared.

“Door was open” Kyle stated.

“You should probably do something about that” Liz told them.

“Or maybe you should try knocking?” Michael suggested.

“I have a key” both Liz and Kyle replied at the same time. Michael looked to Alex in surprise but he merely shrugged.

“Fine” Michael threw his hands up in defeat “but if you walk in on us fucking on the couch, it’s your own fault”

Liz made a face; Kyle’s eyes opened in shock.

“I’ve slept on that couch,” he whispered to Liz who giggled.

They all sat down to eat while making nervous conversation about the future. Both Liz and Kyle were happy for their friends, taking such a big step forward. Michael and Liz cleared the table while Kyle and Alex headed to the spare room. Between the four of them the second coat would take no time at all.

“What happened here?” Kyle asked, looking at the mess of paint on the floor.

“Guerin’s never painted before” Alex replied.

“So he painted the ground?”

“There’s drop sheets”

“You guys made out in the paint, didn’t you?”

Alex blushed; Kyle smirked.

“How are you going to contain yourselves in future?” He asked.

“We’ll… figure it out”

“I really am happy for the two of you,” Kyle said to him “what you’re doing is an amazing thing”

“Yeah” he smiled “I mean, it was really important to Michael that we do it this way”

“Because of what happened to him?”

“Yeah and the whole alien thing obviously”

“So what colour did you decide on?”

“Green”

“Thought you wanted pink or blue?”

“The colour doesn’t matter to me; who knows we might just end up changing it later”

When Michael and Liz joined them, they all picked up a brush and got to work. They finished quickly enough then retired downstairs for wine. Kyle made to sit on the couch but quickly moved to the armchair. Michael snickered and made a comment that that chair wasn’t much better. 

Kyle reached for a second drink.

***

They got an early start in the morning and had the first coat of paint done before breakfast. After their meal, while waiting for the paint to dry, Michael set about building the cabinet they’d purchased the week before.

When he was finished, they went for a walk to get some fresh air before going home for the second coat of paint. The couple celebrated a job well done by going for dinner at the Crashdown then they returned home and stood in the freshly painted room, admiring their handiwork before exchanging a tender kiss.

Everything was about to change; they couldn’t wait to start a new chapter in their lives.

*****

Alex couldn’t stop fidgeting while Michael nervously tapped his foot as they sat in the waiting room. He reached for Michael’s hand, brought it to his lips and kissed his palm.

“Are you okay?” He asked him.

“Yeah” Michael smiled. “It’s uh it’s just… I have a lot of memories of being here and most aren’t great”

“I know and I’m sorry”

“Don’t be; I can’t change _my _past but we _can_ change one child’s future and that’s what’s important”

“I love you so much”

He pulled Michael into his arms and held him as his heart went out to his love. Michael’s childhood wasn’t going to be repeated, they were going to make sure of it. Alex was still holding him when the door opened and the woman in charge greeted them. The couple got to their feet and followed her into the office.

“Lovely to see you both again” she said with a smile as Alex handed over the necessary paperwork. “I see you passed the home inspection; your references are...” she looked up at Michael “well…”

“As you can see, I was never actually convicted of any felony” Michael stated “and that was a long, long time ago”

“Guerin” Alex hissed a warning.

“No, we appreciate your honesty” she smiled “and… given your tumultuous history…” she paused “it’s a beautiful thing you wish to do; having grown up here intermittently yourself”

“I don’t want to sound impolite” Michael began “but I hated it here, ma’am”

“I remember” she replied.

“And if we can provide a stable, loving home to a child to spare them the life _I had_ then that’s what we want to do”

Alex reached for Michael’s hand again to silence him. She smiled sympathetically at the couple. Michael had been quite the problem child but he wasn’t likely to take the type of crap he’d given out himself.

“Perhaps you’d like to meet some of the children?” She suggested.

Michael held Alex’s hand almost painfully hard as they made their way into the main room. Some of the furniture had been updated, the walls had been painted but it stirred up a lot of memories for Michael. He could still remember the day he’d been huddled in the corner, drawing on the walls when the Evans’s walked in. 

There were children of all ages in the room but Alex and Michael simply looked at each other in dismay. How could they possibly choose someone randomly to join their family? They parted and moved around separately as to not appear intimidating.

Michael spotted a young boy sitting in the corner of the room, _his_ corner, and slowly moved towards him. The small boy was maybe five years old and was holding a G.I Joe figure. The boy looked up at him with his large expressive eyes and Michael turned to move in the opposite direction.

Alex made his way outside and into the yard where a few kids were playing with a soccer ball. On the back step was a young girl who was reading a very old, very worn book. He moved towards her and asked if he could join her.

She moved over to make room and he eased himself to the ground. He watched the kids running about while glimpsing her out the corner of his eye, trying to see what she was reading.

“Good book?” He asked her.

“It’s my favorite” she replied as she turned the page.

“Oh? What is it? Maybe I’ve read it too”

She held the book up to show him the cover. He smiled as he read the title.

“Have you seen the movie?” He asked her.

“I like the book better” she replied.

“Yeah; I like to read too”

She slowly looked up from her book, met Alex’s gaze and he smiled at her. She shyly smiled back.

“How long have you lived here?” Alex asked her.

“’Bout a year; I was almost adopted once”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“You seem really nice but I can’t leave here so… you should just find someone else”

She looked away then buried her nose back in her book. Alex didn’t know what to say; he carefully got up and went to find Michael.

*

Alex returned to the main room where he found Michael lying on his stomach playing with a young boy and his G.I Joe action figure. His heart immediately soared with love at seeing the smile on his husband’s face and heard the giggle of the child’s laughter.

He moved in closer and dropped to the floor beside Michael, reached a hand and placed it on his lower back. Michael immediately sat up and looked at Alex with pure love in his eyes. Neither of them had to say a word but Michael reached for Alex’s hand then turned to introduce them.

“Christian, this is my husband, Alex” he said to the boy.

“Were you really a soldier?” Christian asked him.

Alex laughed and nodded his head.

“Yeah; I really was” he replied.

“Like him?” He held up the action figure who was missing a hand. 

“Just like him” Alex said “more like him than you realise”

“Say Christian” Michael began “Alex and I have been looking for a new family member; someone to keep us in line and keep our beagle company and-”

“I can’t” the little boy looked away sadly.

“Why not?” Alex asked him.

“People don’t want me because I’m broken”

“Well, we want you” Michael said to him.

“Of course we do” Alex echoed.

“No, people say that then they see and they change their minds”

“See what?” Alex asked him.

Christian held up his other hand to show them. He was missing two fingers on his left hand.

“I’m broken” he said again.

“Well, so am I” Alex declared as he rolled up his pant leg to show off his prosthetic. The tears in the boy’s eyes began to fade. “I’m broken too. We can be broken together”

Christian threw himself into Alex’s arms as all new tears brimmed in his eyes. He clung to Alex who reached a hand to Michael.

“I think we found the one” Michael whispered to him.

“Yeah” Alex agreed as his eyes shifted to the back door. 

“What?”

“Nothing; I just… there was a young girl outside and… I dunno, she just… something clicked”

“Oh!” Michael and Alex turned to find the matron staring at them both. “Oh dear”

“What?” Michael climbed to his feet then helped Alex up, Christian was still clinging to him.

“I uh perhaps we should…”

“Start the paperwork?” Michael finished.

“What about Kayla?” Christian asked the matron.

“Who’s Kayla?” Michael asked.

“His sister”

Michael and Alex exchanged a look; their minds already made up. They both nodded at the same time.

“Well, I guess we should go meet her too” Alex stated. He put Christian down and the little boy took off in a mad sprint.

“I’ve never seen him smile like that before,” she told them “but are you certain you want to commit to two children?”

“If they’re family” Michael said to her, “Well, you don’t split up family”

She nodded then led the way after Christian. They pushed open the back door where they found him with his arms wrapped around the young girl with the worn copy of E.T in her hands. She slowly looked up and her eyes met with Alex’s. Michael glanced at his husband and saw tears in his eyes. He quickly pulled him into a hug.

“And just like that, our family is complete” Michael whispered.

*

Kayla and Christian were nervously holding hands as they stepped inside their new home for the very first time. They were greeted by an overexcited beagle who followed them up to the bedroom.

“We uh have to admit” Michael said to them “we weren’t expecting two of you so we only have one room prepared”

“But we can fix that” Alex assured them both. “Just let us know your favourite colour and we can paint another room”

“Green” they both replied in unison.

Michael and Alex exchanged a happy smile as Michael pushed the door open to reveal a beautifully arranged room. When the children saw the bunk beds, they both gasped and ran into the room excitedly.

Alex leaned into Michael’s arms and kissed him.

“And we thought one of us would be sleeping on those bunks tonight” he whispered.

“I guess it was kismet” Michael replied.

They both watched as Kayla climbed to the top bunk while Christian jumped on the bottom one.

“Twenty-five years ago, the Evans’s walked into that home to adopt one kid and they left with two” Michael stated.

“And today was our turn” Alex whispered. “You were right; it was fate”

“Come here, kids” Michael called them over.

They stepped into the room and Alex pushed the door closed to show them something. On the back of the door was two painted hand prints; one was Michael's and the other Alex's. He picked up a tin of paint and a brush then asked the kids to hold out their hands.

When they were done, four clear hand prints adorned the back of the door. Michael took the brush and wrote the words ‘our family’.

All four of them teared up but they were happy tears for they’d all found their rightful place with their forever family.


	10. Morning Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Ten - Kinktober 2019 - Morning Sex
> 
> Alex and Michael give Kyle a special birthday wake up
> 
> Rated E for explicit  
\----------------------------------------------

Michael was awake before the morning alarm so he quickly reached over and turned it off. He sat up, peered over the body lying beside him then ever so carefully slid off the bed. Michael moved very quietly around the bed and knelt on the floor. He leaned in and kissed Alex’s lips in a bid to wake him. Alex made an appreciative moan and slowly opened his eyes. Michael placed a finger to his lips in a ‘shhhhh’ motion then nodded towards the still sleeping Kyle. Alex nodded his head and also sat up.

Neither spoke, using simple hand motions to convey their plan. Michael kissed Alex again then left the room, his feet not making a sound on the carpeted floor. Alex very slowly pulled back the duvet, keeping an ear out for his lover’s return. He sat back and admired Kyle’s sleeping form. Alex really hoped they hadn’t worn him out the previous night.

When Michael appeared, he had all the necessary supplies they’d need for their planned morning activities… and then some. Alex waved Michael over and stole another kiss. They slowly exchanged a series of kisses while they very carefully stripped the other of their limited clothing. Being very careful not to wake Kyle, they each grasped the other’s cock and started to work the organ, working each other until they were semi-hard. A fairly simple feat since the idea of getting it on so close to their sleeping lover was very arousing.

They parted and each picked up a pointed cardboard party hat with the words ' Happy Birthday’ written upon them. The couple affixed the hats over their erections then Michael moved back to the other side of the mattress. One on either side of Kyle, they both leaned in and started kissing him. Michael started with his chest while Alex began to tease his neck.

Kyle awoke with a raging hardness between his legs and his two gorgeous boyfriends ravaging his body. He opened his eyes and immediately reached for both of them at the same time; slipping a hand into Michael’s curls and the other behind Alex’s neck. They both moved up his body to claim his lips at the same time. All three crushed together in a mess of tongues and lips.

“What a wake up call” Kyle breathed.

“Good morning, Doctor McSexy” Alex whispered.

“Happy birthday” Michael added.

“I could get used to… to…” he trailed off as his eyes searched his lover’s bodies and he noticed they were both covered. “What on… What is…?”

Alex and Michael both began to chuckle. They each sat up, repositioned themselves as Kyle also sat up so he was facing the two of them. 

“It’s your birthday surprise” Michael told him. “You wanna guess what it is?”

“Something long and hard” Alex added.

“You got me a new thermometer and a new reflex hammer?” Kyle asked with a twinkle in his eye.

“Guess again” Michael teased as he slid closer up the bed. He leaned in for a slow kiss as Alex also moved closer.

“Guys, I really appreciate the sentiment” he told them both “but I can’t… can’t…” he trailed off as Michael and Alex turned to each other and started kissing right in front of him “can’t...be late... for work”

Alex turned to look at him, face still pressed to Michael’s who was kissing his neck now.

“Actually you can” Alex said to him. “I called in a favor; told a co-worker or two of yours that you’ll be in an hour later”

“Oh you did, did you?” Kyle asked with a smirk “an hour? Huh?”

“It was going to be half an hour but we figured you’d want to shower before heading in”

“I love you” Kyle whispered “both of you… I don’t know what I’d do without you”

“We love you too” Michael replied with a smile.

“Now… which gift do you want to open first?” Alex asked him.

Kyle’s eyes moved from Alex to Michael and back again, looking at the strategically placed party hats and he licked his lips in anticipation.

“Maybe you should surprise me?” Kyle teased.

Both Michael and Alex exchanged a smirk. Their love was quite predictable; Alex leaned forward to kiss him, distract him as Michael used his telekinesis to open the drawer beside the bed. A moment later, he was affixing the blindfold over Kyle’s eyes, eliciting a low growl from the Doctor.

They both moved towards him at the same time; Alex captured his lips while Michael started groping his hardness through his sweatpants. Kyle wrapped his arms around Alex, deepening the kiss while thrusting his hips into Michael’s touch. They continued this treatment for several lazy moments before they switched though Alex lowered the garment to run his tongue along the flesh of Kyle’s cock.

Michael didn’t linger on his lips very long, moving down Kyle’s chest to tease his sensitive nipples. Each nip and lick caused him to whimper and thrust his hips, pushing further into Alex’s hungry mouth. Michael moved lower still, indulging in his navel then across his abdomen before joining Alex.

They both shared Kyle’s hardness; taking turns to kiss and tease the head between them. Occasionally sharing kissing, tongues melding around the weeping head. Michael lifted Kyle’s hips for better access while Alex grabbed the lube.

His coated finger breached Kyle and he cried out but a moment later Michael’s digit was stretching him too and he began to sob. 

“One” he whispered “only one, please?”

“Kyle” Alex’s voice was gentle.

“I… I have to… go to work… don’t….”

“Okay” Alex placed his hand on Kyle’s chest to reassure him “it’s okay; we’ve got you”

“S… So… Sorry”

“Don’t be...Need to save something for tonight” Michael added before reaching up to kiss his lips. “We’ve got you, baby”

Kyle nodded his head but they exchanged another look. They both knew Kyle felt awful voicing his objection to their fun.

They both crawled up the bed and each kissed him very gently. They each took hold of one of his hands and guided it between their own legs to show they both still wanted him by removing the party hats.

“Please?” Kyle whispered. “Please?”

Alex reached up and gently caressed Kyle’s cheek.

“It’s okay, we know you need to be able to walk today” he said to him.

“Uh huh” Kyle nodded.

“So you just want a little prick?” Alex teased.

“Yes please” he whispered.

Alex turned and looked at Michael.

“You wanna take this one, Guerin?” Alex said to him. Michael narrowed his eyes and raised his middle finger.

“Fuck you, Manes” Michael hissed.

“No” Alex leaned over Kyle to kiss Michael “fuck  _ Kyle _ baby”

“Just… Somebody fuck me!” Kyle whimpered “please?”

Michael reached for Alex’s hardness then leaned to whisper in his ear. He nodded eagerly to show his approval before looking around for the lube. Michael leaned in to kiss Kyle, distracting him while Alex started applying lube to Kyle’s hardness.

Kyle moaned as Michael deepened the kiss but he quickly broke into a moan when Alex started to finger him, prodding and stretching him.

“Please?” Kyle begged.

“Shhhh” Michael kissed his neck “we’ve got you”

Alex watched as Michael moved further along the bed then he reached over, grasped Michael’s cock and pumped him several times, coating his hardness with lube. He shifted, kissed a trail up Kyle’s chest before kissing his lips.

He continued kissing Kyle while Michael raised his hips, positioned himself just right. Alex felt Kyle’s breath hitch as Michael pressed into him. Kyle pulled Alex to him, holding him as he adjusted to the fullness of Michael claiming him.

“You like that, birthday boy?” Alex whispered.

“Yes” Kyle breathed “yeah… yeah… Oh God! Oh God!”

Alex smirked, watching the way Kyle’s hands grasped the duvet as he allowed Michael to really pound into him. Alex leaned down and kissed him gently before shifting himself. He slid down the bed and kissed Michael, plunging his tongue into his mouth and kissing him hard.

When they parted, Michael winked at him. Alex moved to straddle Kyle’s body though he continued to face Michael. Their gazes locked as Alex positioned just right and lowered himself onto Kyle’s lubed cock.

All three groaned but Michael grasped Alex and pulled him into another kiss as he thrust into Kyle and Kyle bucked his hips to claim Alex.  They all moved as one in a sexual frenzy. Kyle reached out and grasped Alex’s hips, stroking his skin then digging his fingers into his flesh which caused Alex to groan and cling to Michael.

Kyle came first but he was too turned on to care or feel embarrassed. Alex cried out when Kyle filled him but he continued kissing Michael until his own orgasm passed. He climbed off Kyle then moved up the bed to kiss him, removing the blindfold so he could admire the way Michael’s curls bounced with his thrusts.

Michael glanced up and winked at his captive audience before he let go, coming violently hard then collapsed on the bed beside Kyle.

All three were panting, struggling for breath; a mess of sweat and come yet they were happy. Kyle kissed Alex then Michael in gratitude before he glimpsed the clock and swore.

Kyle shuffled off the bed and ran from the room. Michael pulled Alex to him and kissed his forehead.

“We did get him the thermometer too, yeah?” Michael whispered.

“Yeah, we did” Alex replied, eyes drooping “but we’ll give it to him tonight”


	11. Stitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Eleven - Whumptober 2019 - Stitches
> 
> Kyle and Alex are trapped and Alex is bleeding out but he has faith that Michael will find them
> 
> Rated PG but could probably pass for G
> 
> ——————————————-

Kyle was a Doctor; he’d performed more surgeries than he could recall off the top of his head. He’d cut into people, cut things off of people, transferred organs between patients and he’d done enough sutures to last a lifetime already.

He’d though operating on Liz’s stab wound in the closed Crashdown, trying not to make a sound to risk waking her father, while a power hungry Noah was on the loose had been stressful enough but that was nothing compared to having to perform that same procedure on his best friend while they were trapped in the middle of nowhere.

They had nothing to sterilize the wound with; were lucky Alex even had his trusty boy scout backpack with him which included the world's smallest medical kit. When Alex wasn’t in so much pain, Kyle was going to give him quite the talking to about which supplies he did and didn’t see fit to carry around.

The bunker they were trapped in had been long since abandoned and a quick search of the tiny room revealed nothing that could help them. The only light they had was from the flashlight of their cell phones which had no service in here and Kyle’s was already flashing low battery. The only thing he found was a flare gun though what one of those was doing in an underground bunker he’d never know… nor did he actually  _ care _ . 

Alex was gritting his teeth and clinging to the table, his knuckles practically turning white at how firmly he was holding on. Kyle knew he was in pain and it tore at his heart that he couldn’t do a thing about it. No amount of Tylenol would help.

“You’ll be okay” Kyle tried to gently assure him.

“How bad is it?” Alex asked with sweat on his brow “because it  _ feels  _ really bad?”

“I’ve seen way worse”

“In a hospital with proper equipment?”

“I’m doing the best I can”

“Oh I know… I know you are”

“You know, it’s okay to show weakness when you’re in pain. You don’t have to put on this brave soldier face… not in front of me”

“Kyle-”

“Because I’m fucking scared! I’m doing all I can to stop you bleeding to death but we’re likely going to run out of air long before that”

Alex reached up and grasped hold of Kyle’s hand. He looked into his terrified eyes and held his gaze.

“Liz, Guerin, Maria, they will come for us” Alex assured him.

“They don’t even know for sure where we are!”

“They were barely half an hour behind us… they  _ will _ find us”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Oh God, really? You want to discuss faith in our friends right now?”

Kyle’s hand was shaking as he threaded the needle.

“Yeah, okay? I need the distraction!” Kyle hissed.

Alex sighed then winced. He reached down and grasped his shirt. Kyle had lifted it enough to expose his wound but not all the way. Alex gritted his teeth as he lifted it even higher to reveal the glowing handprint over his heart.

“Jesus, Alex!” Kyle hissed.

“Guerin  _ will _ find me” Alex insisted “I can  _ feel _ it… You know when the rest of the pain isn’t quite so bad”

Kyle stared at the handprint, noticed the way it shimmered even brighter when Alex spoke so determinedly about Michael.

“Kyle?” He winced.

“Okay, okay” Kyle took a deep breath “hold the flighlight here for me” Alex did as instructed. “Now… This is going to hurt”

“I can take it”

“Bet you say that a lot” Kyle joked with him.

“Hey, I give as good as I get… maybe even better”

“I really don’t need to hear the ins and outs of your sex life with Guerin”

“Well, you brought it up”

“To distract you from this”

The needle pierced Alex’s skin and he cried out but he gritted his teeth and started telling Kyle a story about one particular kinky night with Guerin to keep his mind focused on anything but what his friend was doing. Given that Kyle didn’t even blush, it was clear he wasn’t even listening to his tale but he finished talking before Kyle finished his stitches.

“That’ll leave a mark” Alex hissed.

“I’m sorry, I tried to-”

“No; you were amazing, Kyle, thank you”

“Another few minutes and…”

“I would’ve lost consciousness”

“Would’ve left more air for me”

“Shut up!”

Kyle sank to the ground, no longer running on adrenaline. Alex sat up and slid off the table.

“You shouldn’t be moving” Kyle hissed “if you rip those stitches!”

“I need to be working on a way to get us out of here”

“Come on, sit down and rest for a bit”

“I can’t”

“You can; Doctor's orders”

Alex reluctantly sat down beside Kyle, resting his head on his shoulder. After several minutes, he nodded off. Kyle feared it was due to blood loss but the air was definitely getting thinner. He placed his hand to the handprint on Alex’s chest.

“Come on, Guerin” he whispered “if you’re going to find us, it better be soon”

Kyle was still holding onto Alex when he heard Guerin’s voice but he was too tired to call out. His eyes were drooping; the last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was what appeared to be a curly haired angel wearing a cowboy hat.

*

When he awoke hours later in a hotel room, he looked over at the other bed and saw Michael curled up beside Alex, holding him protectively in his arms. He sighed with relief as he sat up then reached over, pulled up Alex’s shirt and found his wound completely healed.

Well at least his hurried stitches wouldn’t leave another scar on Alex’s body. He pulled his hand away and saw Michael looking at him.

“Thank you, for rescuing us” Kyle whispered.

“Thank you for saving him” Michael replied.

The two of them were never going to be best friends but they had one thing in common, how much they cared for Alex and they each respected that about the other. Kyle gave a gentle nod in response before Michael settled back down and placed a kiss to Alex’s cheek.

They both sat in absolute silence, watching and waiting for Alex to awaken. When he finally did, the first thing he checked was his wound and he looked to Michael in surprise, realizing he’d healed him.

“Another handprint?” Alex asked him.

“Hey, it's better than the crappy stitches I had to give you in the dark” Kyle defended Michael.

“Scars are sexy” Alex argued.

Both Michael and Kyle exchanged a look; Kyle awkwardly looked away as Michael kissed the unblemished skin and assured Alex he was sexy enough already. Kyle took that as his cue to leave.

  
  
  
  



	12. Underwear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Twelve - Flufftober 2019 - Underwear
> 
> Michael, a photography student, & his roommate Kyle, a design student. Team up for their end of year project which requires asking Kyle’s friend Alex to model his designs for Michael to photograph.
> 
> Let’s just say Rated PG (?) but I shall apologize if this one isn’t very good. My brain had zero ideas for an ‘underwear’ prompt
> 
> —————————————————

The second Alex Manes stepped over the threshold into the hotel room, Michael knew he couldn’t do this. His very first thought was ‘where has Kyle been hiding  _ you _ all this time?’ immediately followed by a moment of panic.

As Alex moved into the room and Kyle told him to make himself comfortable, Michael grabbed Kyle’s arm then yanked him right out into the hallway where the door closed behind them, locking them out.

“What the hell?” Michael hissed at him.

“This was your idea, remember?” Kyle snapped. “This project is worth half my final grade and yours is almost a third. We both need this!”

“But…”

“What? Were you expecting someone ugly?”

They stared at each other for a beat. The two roommates couldn’t be more different if they’d tried but two years in college together had given them a mutual respect for the other. 

This  _ had _ been Michael’s idea; Kyle’s final project, to his embarrassment, had required him to design a line of men’s underwear. Michael’s end of year photography class required candid and portrait images. They’d decided to merge the two with Michael photographing someone modeling Kyle’s designs.

“Guerin, if I have to try to entice people to want these awful garments, the person wearing them has to oversell them” Kyle explained. “And Manes is the most attractive dude I know”

“Understatement of the century” Michael muttered. 

“If you can’t control yourself-”

“Hey, I’m not some sick predator. I have boundaries and can be professional”

“You slept with the last four people you photographed”

“Well… I haven’t slept with  _ you _ ”

“I’m not gay”

“Keep telling yourself that”

Kyle shot him a ‘let’s just get this over with’ look and reached for the doorknob. Neither of them had a key so Kyle knocked and Alex opened it.

“Uh, Kyle?” Alex asked him “this is all above board, yeah? Because I feel like you’re about to ask me to film a porno or something”

Michael laughed while Kyle blushed and stammered.

“Hi” Michael extended his hand in greeting “I’m Michael Guerin”

“Ahhh” Alex smiled “the infamous Guerin”

“Infamous you say?”

“Apparently you lack modesty and don’t respect personal boundaries?”

Michael shot a look at Kyle before turning his attention back to Alex.

“We’ve lived together long enough the lines begin to blur,” he replied.

“No, they don’t” Kyle hissed.

Alex was still shaking Michael’s hand so he leaned in to whisper in his ear ‘Kyle’s just a prude’

They both giggled and Michael felt a jolt of disappointment when Alex let go of his hand.

“So, should we get started?” Alex asked and immediately stripped off his shirt to reveal a beautifully toned chest.

Michael swallowed back a response.

“You uh remember my underwear designs, yeah?” Kyle asked Alex, pulling his attention away from Michael.

“Yeah, they’re uh…. Interesting” Alex said politely.

Michael scoffed but when he looked up, Alex’s eyes met his and they both grinned.

“They uh should look good on you though” Michael said to him.

“Guerin” Kyle hissed “flirt on your own time”

“This is my own time” Michael snapped back. Alex laughed, the sound caused Michael’s heart to flutter as his eyes skimmed Alex’s naked chest. 

“Why don’t you get set up” Kyle said to Michael then turned to Alex “and we’ll talk over here”

Kyle guided Alex towards the bathroom, pushed him inside and closed the door.

“Manes” Kyle began but Alex quickly cut him off.

“Kyle, don’t worry about it” he assured him “this isn’t my first modelling gig”

“Guerin… is a flirt and a bit of a… a player” Kyle explained.

“You have met  _ me _ , right?”

“Manes-”

“I get it; he’s your roommate and all… Is that why you’ve been hiding him from me all this time?”

“I haven’t been hi-”

“Kyle!”

“You know I can hear you, right?” Michael’s voice called from the other room.

Kyle opened the door and stepped out, leaving Alex in the bathroom. He snatched up his designs and handed them in to his friend.

“Very tactful, Guerin” Kyle said to him.

“You really think I’m a player?” Michael asked.

“When was the last time you had a relationship that lasted longer than three dates?”

“And when was yours?”

“Maybe we should get a move on here?” Alex interrupted. Michael almost dropped his camera at the sight of Alex wearing nothing but a pair of very tight fitting briefs.

“Wow” he breathed. Alex chuckled with a twinkle in his eye. “I uh” Michael stammered “I’m impressed Valenti’s designs actually look passable”

“Thank you for the vote of confidence” Kyle snapped.

“You know you don’t actually have to be here” Michael shot back.

Alex ignored their banter and moved to sit down on the bed, legs parted, head tossed back. It was a simple action but was enough to catch Michael’s eye.

“Come on” Michael coughed as he adjusted his camera. “We have a lot of work to do and not a lot of time to do it in”

“Hey, I paid for this room till tomorrow” Kyle snapped “we can be here all night if we have to”

“But  _ you _ have to meet your dad for dinner tonight” Alex reminded him. “So  _ you _ can’t stay” 

“Stop talking and just try to make my underwear look sexy” Kyle shot.

He moved aside, leaning against the bathroom door to ensure he was out of the way. 

Both Michael and Alex knew exactly what they were doing; Michael had a great eye for angles while Alex had a natural way of posing. He took more photos than he’d ever know what to do with and that was while Alex was wearing the first design. 

Kyle grew bored very quickly to the point that even his phone wasn’t distracting enough. He stuck it out for another hour but Michael was such a perfectionist and Alex was able to humor him. Their constant banter and flirting grew almost painful for him to witness.

When Kyle’s phone began to ring, he snatched it up, over dramatized the conversation then told his friends that he was very sorry but he had to leave. 

The door had barely closed behind him when Alex turned and looked up at Michael. The man was standing above him, legs on either side of his body, peering down at him through the camera. He fluttered his eyes and licked his lips, brought his hand to his mouth and gnawed on his thumbnail.

“That’s it” Michael assured him “the camera just  _ loves _ you”

“I think we still have a few more briefs to photograph” Alex said to him. “Should I change?”

“Sure” Michael moved and stepped aside to let Alex up.

He turned around in time to watch Alex whip the garment from his body. Michael turned away, to give the illusion he wasn’t staring though he noticed that Alex took his sweet time in pulling the new briefs on.

Michael looked around the room then cleared a spot by the window. He instructed Alex to stand by the curtain, peer out the glass. Michael knelt on the floor, camera pointed up towards him as he snapped a variety of images. Their eyes met and Alex winked at him as he looped his thumb beneath the waistband.

“I could get used to this” Alex teased.

“What? Standing naked next to a window?”

“No, seeing you on your knees in front of me”

“Oh? Someone’s cocky” 

Alex slowly lowered his briefs, freeing his cock and exposing himself to Michael. He smirked at the way Michael’s eyes filled with lust and he licked his lips.

“Tell me, do you like what you see?” Alex whispered. Michael swallowed nervously as he nodded his head. “I like what I see too”

He stepped towards Michael, reached down and grasped his arm. Alex eased Michael to his feet and brushed his thumb across the man’s lips.

“So are we really just going to flirt and banter” Alex began “or are you going to let me fuck you into next week?”

“We’re going to flirt and tease each other until I’ve finished my photography project and Kyle’s portfolio” Michael said to him “and  _ then _ we’re going to make the most of that insanely large bed over there and the ‘paid in full’ room we’ve got all to ourselves all night”

Alex took a step back and frowned.

“You’re really putting  _ this _ on hold for school work?” he asked, impressed.

“It’s worth a third of my grade” Michael replied. Alex leaned over and kissed him firmly on the lips.

“I love that” Alex said to him “love that you have a strong work ethic… Let’s get this done”

He started to pull his underwear back up only to have Michael reach out and stop him.

“Leave them like that” Michael whispered “just for a moment; it’s a beautiful sight”

Michael dropped to his knees once more, aimed the camera and snapped a single photo. 

“I told you we were shooting a porno” Alex joked.

“Not yet” Michael replied, “but we can later if you want to”

“Oh I want to… I really want to”


	13. Popcorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Thirteen - Flufftober 2019 - Popcorn
> 
> Alex reminisces when he visits the rundown old movie theatre in town but he’s not the only resident the place holds special meaning to
> 
> Rated G I guess  
—————————————————

The one downside to growing up in a small town like Roswell was there was only movie theatre. Years later, after serving all over the world, Alex was most surprised to find the town had expanded to two movie theatres. 

The newer one had state of the art equipment and was one of the main reasons the drive in was now only used for charity events.

Alex went to the new cinema once with Kyle; it wasn’t a date. They were friends now and that meant spending time together outside of Project Shepherd and other alien business. He didn’t like the theatre though, it felt so stale and boring. It lacked the character of the older cinema. The candy bar had a lot more variety but the popcorn just didn’t taste right.

One night, Alex just wanted to be alone so he made his way across town to the old, run down and neglected cinema. The exterior had seen better days and he longed to know what it would take to restore to its former glory.

He didn’t even know what movie was playing; he was just there for the nostalgia. Alex had practically grown up in the cinema, visiting every week with Liz and Rosa or Maria and Mimi. 

When he stepped inside, he paused and just soaked it all in. The carpet was the same, the candy bar hadn’t changed, the wallpaper was peeling off but there was a sense of familiarity that just warmed him. Alex moved to the candy bar, purchased a soda and popcorn then headed into the cinema. 

There was no assigned seating, no numbers even written on the seats. Only three other people were in the room. He slipped into the back row which had slightly more room so he could rest with the prosthetic.

The smell of popcorn took him back to his childhood; having food fights with his friends or with other kids from school. He scooped a handful and just inhaled the scent, closed his eyes and savored it before tossing it into his mouth. Alex made a low moan of approval. No other popcorn could come close to this one. He had no idea what their secret was but he knew he’d be back next week for more.

The movie was a classic but he didn’t really pay attention, too busy admiring the intricate carvings around the screen. The beautiful decor that had seen better days. He drooled over the delicious popcorn and even giggled when the only couple in the theatre began to get frisky and the other patron left rather than scold them.

It tugged at his heart that he didn’t have a romantic memory of kissing someone in a darkened cinema. Growing up in a sheltered town meant he’d never found a boy to ask out… only Guerin and their teenage relationship was over the same day it begun. He averted his gaze and tried to focus on the film but it was too late. Alex also got to his feet and walked out, his mind already made up about what he needed to do.

*

Several weeks later, he stopped by the cinema one last time, collected his popcorn and soda then made his way to his seat. It was a Monday night and he’d never been here on a Monday before so he was expecting an entirely different crowd but there was still only a handful of patrons inside. He paused in his usual spot on the aisle, peered along the row and gasped when he spied the familiar curls of Michael Guerin. His audible gasp caught Michael’s attention and caused him to look up.

“Alex” Michael greeted him.

“Guerin?” Alex replied.

“I uh just wanted a distraction”

“Me too”

He didn’t know what to do; didn’t know if he should ask to join Michael or not so he played it safe and sat down in his usual seat with his popcorn in his lap. As the lights dimmed, he found himself watching Michael out the corner of his eye.

About fifteen minutes into the movie, Alex caught movement and looked to see Michael had moved three seats closer to him. He smiled and carefully moved a seat over himself.

By the midway point of the film, they were only one seat apart. Alex placed the popcorn on the seat between them and their fingers began to brush as they each reached into the bucket at the same time.

When the movie ended and the lights came on, Alex looked to Michael and they exchanged a nervous smile. Alex offered his soda to Michael who leaned over and took a sip.

“Thank you” Michael whispered. They sat together until after every other person had left. “I uh haven’t seen you here before” 

“Thursday is usually my night to be here”

“You come here often then?”

Alex laughed.

“Yeah; I guess I do. You?”

“Free entry for life” Michael explained “the projector breaks a lot; I’m gonna miss this place”

Alex looked at him, his heart aching when he saw Michael wiping the tears from his eyes. He started to reach out for him but Michael picked up his cowboy, got to his feet and swept from the room.

***

Isobel had gone all out in planning the grand re-opening of the movie theatre. Alex had insisted she spare no expense on the proviso she not reveal to anyone the identity of the new owner. He’d done everything he could to preserve the original art deco feel of the theatre but he also didn’t want to compete with the megaplex cinema. The rebrand of the theatre made it very clear they’d only be showing classic films.

Everyone in town had shown up for the grand opening though only a select few were invited to the screening. Liz, Maria and Kyle were amongst those on the exclusive list as was Michael.

Alex was terrified of revealing himself as the new owner but he was able to move through the crowd, dressed in a fine suit, appearing like any other attendee.

The doors to the theatre opened and some of the crowd filed in but Alex lingered until the last moment before heading, standing in the back of the room. Isobel took to the stage and started to address the crowd.

He turned and disappeared back into the foyer, ready to flee altogether when he felt a hand on his arm, stopping him. Alex turned and found himself staring into Michael’s eyes.

“What are you doing?” Michael asked him. “They’re waiting for you”

“Guerin?” Alex frowned “how did you… Isobel”

“No; not Isobel. I just… these past few weeks, every time I’ve seen you, you’ve smelt like popcorn”

Alex didn’t know what to say but Michael was still holding his arm.

“I love popcorn” Michael whispered. He leaned forward and kissed him. They parted and Alex looked into Michael’s eyes.

“You taste like popcorn” he replied.

“Alex, you need to get back in there; you can’t leave it all to Is”

“Not yet; I love the popcorn here” Alex leaned in for another kiss.

When they reluctantly parted, Alex headed into the theatre as Isobel revealed his identity and Michael sneaked into his seat. Alex took to the stage and made a grand speech, thanking everyone for joining to celebrate the opening night then he hurried away and joined Isobel in the only vacant seat between her and Michael.

The lights went out, the movie began and Michael leaned in to whisper in Alex’s ear.

“Can I interest you in more popcorn?” Michael asked.

“Absolutely” Alex leaned over, savoring the taste of popcorn in Michael’s kisses.

  
  



	14. Fellatio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Fourteen - Cocktober 2019 - Fellatio
> 
> Alex meets someone new and takes him home .....  
My first attempt at Forlex (my ship name for Forest & Alex)
> 
> Rated E for explicit content
> 
> —————————————————-

Alex leaned back against the couch cushions and closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of the long and obviously very skilled fingers currently teasing him through his underwear. It hadn’t taken long for his pants to be shoved out of the way but his body was reacting very positively to the friction even through the thin material.

He took a slow breath to calm his nerves. He knew he had nothing to be nervous about but this just wasn’t him; this wasn’t something he made a habit of doing. He clenched his hand, fisting the throw pillow as his breath hitched.

A soft chuckle caused him to open his eyes and he stared down at the gorgeous man kneeling before him who simply smiled back. This tiny gesture set him at ease and he felt the tension leaving his body.

“I’m sorry” Alex whispered.

“You don’t have to be” he replied “things are going pretty well down here”

He groped Alex’s hardness which elicited a moan from his mouth and he licked his lips, thrust his hips just once.

“A few more of these” he rubbed his palm along the bulge in Alex’s underwear “and it’ll be time to discard these restrictive clothes”

The tone alone had Alex nodding his head in agreement but a hand to his chest, easing him back against the cushions, had him closing his eyes again.

“Just relax and trust me to take care of you”

Alex fought back a tear; no one had ever offered to take care of him before. Maybe Kyle was right and he  _ did _ need this. As he reached down to grasp the man’s other hand, he realized this was as far from how he’d expected his afternoon to go when he’d woken up this morning.

*****

Alex and Kyle had been hunting a lead which eventually led them to a dead end. They’d been forced to call it a bust and on the drive home, he let his frustration get to him. He was angry all the time these days and being around Michael all day, despite their agreement to try to just be friends, didn’t help the situation.

Everything they did seemed to affect the other. When Michael had helped him climb a fence, his heart had fluttered at the simple touch. When the pipe on an old property had burst over Michael’s head, leaving him soaking wet, Alex’s pants had instantly tightened. When they’d broken into an abandoned bunker and Alex had cracked the security system, he’d hurd Michael utter something about hackers being sexy then the other man had vanished, put distance between them.

At least he knew it was mutual… but they’d agreed to build a friendship and, in the meantime, explore their options of possibly dating other people. 

When he shared this information with Kyle, his friend was quick to agree. During this particularly long drive at 3am, Kyle told him in very specific terms to forget about Michael for the time being and get to know himself better. Though he also told him step one was to let off some of his pent up frustration by getting laid.

Living in a small, backwards town like Roswell really limited his options. That wasn’t to say there wasn’t anyone out there; he happened to know the one queer sex worker in town but that was only because they’d gone to school together. He refused to call him though but his vibrator probably wouldn’t last much longer if he had to resort to that and his hand every night.

He dropped Kyle off then drove home where he fell into bed without even changing. It was effort enough to remove his prosthetic.

He awoke, much later than he usually would, to the gentle nuzzling of his beagle as she demanded her breakfast which was now brunch. Alex reluctantly got up, fed her, made coffee then jumped in the shower. Once dressed and full of coffee, he fixed himself something to eat. He was just clearing the sink when he saw her by the door with her leash in her mouth, looking up at him so hopefully.

Every Thursday Alex took her to the local dog park. She always  _ knew _ when it was Thursday.

“Okay” he said to her “you win”

*

Fifteen minutes later, Alex and Lola were at the dog park; he was sitting in his usual spot on the bench while she happily chased the ball he threw for her. Occasionally it took her longer to come back as she stopped to be coo-ed over and petted by others. 

Alex didn’t mind though today his senses were tweak by the fact that he felt like he was being watched. His eyes scanned the immediate vicinity and he spotted  _ him _ . Was he a spy? Someone connected to Project Shepherd? His hand reached into his pocket for his phone in case he needed to warn Michael or Kyle.

But the handsome stranger simply smiled and began to approach him. Alex wasn’t entirely sure what to do. Lola was busy getting her belly rubbed by two young children so he remained vigilant as the man drew closer. He flashed a gorgeous smile and asked if the seat next to him was free. Alex merely shrugged and slowly moved over to make room. The stranger sat down beside him but his eyes were focused on Lola.

“Beautiful dog” he said to Alex. “Have you had her long?”

“Few months” Alex replied “how’d you know she was a girl?”

“With a name like Lolita, how could she not be?”

Every warning alarm went off at once and Alex immediately wondered if the man was armed.

“Lola” he corrected him.

“Which is short for Lolita, right?”

“Uh”

“Don’t tell me Valenti  _ lied _ to me?”

“You know Kyle?”

“I work at the hospital with him and I uh I’ve seen you around, a lot, I’m sorry about your dad”

Alex shifted; he didn’t want to talk about his father’s condition.

“Like I said” the man turned to look at him. His eyes were piercing and beautiful. “I’ve seen you at the hospital with Kyle a lot and… I told Kyle that I thought you were hot”

Alex actually blushed; fuck he couldn’t remember the last time he’d done that.

“I absolutely expected him to tell me to back the fuck off or worse tell me you were straight” he continued. “But he didn’t do either of those things… in fact, he started spewing every compliment he could about you until I was convinced he was just making shit up because he was selling a fearless BAMF super soldier with a heart of pure gold… And just kept going until I feared you were so out of my league that we weren’t even on the same planet anymore. Ten years in the service, half a dozen medals under your belt and a life altering injury? I went to med school and now I work in a morgue”

Lola came bounding up to them and dropped her ball for Alex. He leaned down, picked it up then threw it. She sprinted after it.

“So you know everything about me and I don’t even know your name?” Alex spoke up.

“I’m sorry, I’m bad at this” he extended his hand in greeting “I’m Forest”

“Alex” he replied as he shook his hand. “So are you stalking me or what?”

“No! Kyle texted me this morning and asked if I was seriously interested in you”

“Oh? Seriously interested?”

To his credit, Forest didn’t blush or show any hint of embarrassment.

“Kyle said you’ve been having a hard time with it” he continued “dealing with your ex and stuff… apparently it was… intense”

“To say the least”

“ _ So _ , Kyle thought you could use a distraction. His exact words were… probably not something I should be repeating”

“Let me guess” Alex said with a smile, “he told you I need to get laid”

“Something involving a screen door and a hurricane?”

Alex actually burst out laughing as Lola reappeared but she dropped her ball at Forest’s feet and began to wag her tail excitedly. Forest picked up the ball and threw it for her.

“Either way” Forest continued, “he told me I could find you here today and I was going to try to play it cool and coy but why beat around the bush? The moment I saw you, I definitely liked what I saw and talking to Kyle just confirmed that you’re the kind of guy I’d like to get to know but if you’re genuinely looking for a distraction, I’m happy to be that too”

Forest reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen. He took Alex’s hand and scrawled his number across his palm.

“Just like in the movies,” he said with a shining smile “so the ball is in your court. If you’d like to grab dinner or even just a coffee?” He paused “or maybe you’d like to come to my place and we’ll pound each other into the mattress, it’s all up to you”

Lola dropped the ball at his feet again so he picked it up and tossed it further this time before he turned to Alex.

“I really hope you call or text me at some point” Forest said “it was nice to officially meet you, Alex”

He watched as Forest turned on his heel and started to walk away. The voice in his head was screaming for him to not let him go. He looked at the number on his hand, pulled out his phone and dialed it.

Alex watched as Forest reached for his phone, pulled it from his pocket and answered it. Before he could say a word, Alex spoke.

“My house is probably closer; wanna find out?”

*****

Alex moaned as Forest’s hand worked him through the fabric of his briefs then he felt something else and opened his eyes to see him pressing his face against his crotch. Forest closed his mouth over Alex’s covered hardness and he gasped.

His entire body was trembling; it had been so long since someone had been this attentive to his wants and needs. Not that Guerin hadn’t been a generous lover, but it had been months since they’d shared anything remotely intimate.

He was still thinking of Guerin when he felt his underwear slipping away then Forest’s fingers were touching and teasing him. Alex was already hard; a tiny sliver of precum formed upon the head of his cock and he grasped the pillow again as Forest’s tongue flicked the tip.

Alex couldn’t look away; his eyes were fixed upon the man kneeling between his legs. He watched as Forest placed a series of lazy kisses along the underside of his cock and his body began to tremble.

“Uh… Ohhhhh” Alex cried out at the smallest touch of his warm mouth. 

Forest ran his tongue up the entire length and back down again where he stopped to place a sloppy, wet kiss upon the head. His fingers caressed Alex’s balls and he whimpered. Sure, he’d touched himself in recent months but that wasn’t the same.

He continued stroking Alex’s cock, running his fingers along the length as he took the ball sacks into his mouth and suckled on them enthusiastically.

“Oh fuck!” Alex hissed as he fisted the pillow.

“You like that, do ya?” Forest teased.

“Yessss” Alex hissed.

“Do you like when I do this?” He rubbed his finger upon the skin between his cock and his balls.

“Uh huh”

“And when I do this?” He scrapped his teeth along the length of Alex’s cock, causing him to groan.

“Yes!”

“How about this?”

Forest took Alex deep into his mouth, down his throat until he was almost choking himself but he feasted upon Alex’s cock like a champion. He moved up and down, sometimes just teasing the very tip and other times he sucked the entire length. 

Alex never wanted it to end; Forest’s lips, mouth, teeth were causing him to lose his mind. He grasped the pillow with one hand and the back of the couch with the other as he involuntary bucked his hips. He froze and apologized but Forest pulled away and smiled up at him.

“I can take it” he assured him “you wanna fuck my face, do it!”

Alex blushed but he did want it so he buried his fingers in Forest’s hair and started thrusting his hips, fucking his mouth and crying out the man’s name. Once he couldn’t hold on any longer, he pulled away and allowed his rock hard cock to slip free of Forest’s lips.

“What are you doing?” He asked Alex.

“I’m about to…” Alex told him.

Forest nodded in understanding then reached for Alex’s cock, pumping him the rest of the way; he closed his eyes, opened his mouth and waited. Alex came almost violently hard, his seed spilling all over Forest’s face, lips and hair.

He kept working Alex until he had nothing more to give him. Forest peered up at him and was surprised when Alex reached for him then pulled him up to meet him in a deep, lingering kiss.

“I don’t want to sound too forward but would you like to move this into the bedroom?” Forest asked him.

“I’m sorry but I have to be somewhere in half an hour” Alex admitted.

“Oh” 

Alex could see Forest was trying to hide his disappointment. He leaned over and kissed him again.

“Besides” Alex said “we need to save something for next time”

“Next time?” Forest asked.

“Yeah; maybe we can even have dinner beforehand?”

“Maybe we can… I mean, I’d like that”

“Me too”

“Uh not to sound forward again but what should I say to Kyle if he asks?” Forest asked him.

“You can tell him whatever will embarrass him the most”

“Like how it’s gonna take me a week to get all this cum out of my hair?”

Alex laughed “I have a great shampoo that’ll do the trick”

“Oh?”

“My ex had curls”

“Oh”

Alex pulled Forest to him one more time and kissed him again; his come covering the man’s cheeks was erotically beautiful.

“Tomorrow night, seven o’clock?” Alex whispered.

“Tomorrow? You do move fast” Forest replied 

“Well if you’re going to be my hurricane, I don’t see why we should wait any longer”

“I guess it’s a date then”

  
  
  
  



	15. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Fifteen - Whumptober 2019 - Scars
> 
> Michael and Alex are both scarred... but not all scars are visible
> 
> Rated M-ish
> 
> ———————————————————

Michael’s scarred hand was trembling as he slowly ghosted his fingers upon the skin of Alex’s leg. He could feel the other man’s body trembling beneath him as he softly kissed his neck, silently assuring him it would be okay. His fingers touched the healed flesh on the stump of his leg and Alex’s breath hitched.

He leaned up to place a gentle kiss to Alex’s lips before he moved down his body. Again he could feel the other man trembling at his touch and softly whispered words of encouragement.

“Guerin” Alex whispered “I haven’t… not since…”

“It’s okay” Michael replied. “I can stop if you want me to”

“No… I… I trust you”

Alex’s words brought tears to Michael’s eyes but he blinked them back. The knowledge and assurance that Alex had such faith in him was overpowering. He pressed a kiss to Alex’s hip and another to his thigh.

Michael moved lower still, allowing his eyes to trail over his skin before letting his fingers follow the same path. He touched the rounded stump and brushed his thumb over the scar. Michael leaned down and pressed his lips to it which caused Alex to gasp in surprise.

“Guerin?” He whispered.

“Did it hurt?” Michael asked as he continued to stroke his finger over the scars.

“I don’t really remember” Alex confessed, “I was in a lot of pain but couldn’t really differentiate what hurt the most”

“And now?”

“Waking up and seeing a part of me missing… it was an entirely different type of pain”

“Yeah”

Michael didn’t want to say he understood but he did feel that he knew how Alex felt. He looked down at his own scars; he still  _ had _ his hand so it definitely wasn’t the same. He couldn't even begin to imagine how Alex must’ve felt, waking up in a hospital without his leg. Michael’s pain and trauma had unfurled before his very eyes. He’d watched his wounds bleed then heal then turn to scars before his eyes.

When Max had confronted him, offered to heal him, he’d refused. His scars were a physical reminder of what he’d had, what he’d experienced and lost that day. His way of telling himself that he didn’t deserve to be happy.

His hand began to seize and he winced, flexed his fingers in a bid to ease the tension but Alex saw and immediately reached for him. Michael’s hand was resting upon Alex’s scars when Alex took hold and raised it to his face.

The tears began to form almost immediately at seeing Michael’s scars up close. Alex gently caressed the skin with his fingers, tracing the blemishes, the bumps, the skewed fingers before he brought Michael’s hand to his lips and softly kissed the scarred skin.

Michael gasped at the gentle touch of Alex’s lips on his flesh and tears began to form in his eyes. When he tried to look at Alex through the tears, he realized Alex was blinking back tears of his own and his breath hitched. He leaned forward, buried his face in Alex’s neck as he felt his other hand twisting into his curls.

“I’m sorry” Michael whispered against his skin. “Sorry you lost your leg because of me”

“Guerin-”

“You went to war because your dad didn’t want you to be with me-”

“My father didn’t want me to be with anyone… He didn’t want me to  _ be _ myself”

“Because of me and that day in the toolshed”

Alex reached up, placed his hand on Michael’s neck and urged him to look up, to meet his gaze. Eyes locked, they simply stared at each other while Alex’s thumb caressed Michael’s lips.

“My biggest regret from that day was not going after you” Alex whispered.

“And mine is that I took too long to act” Michael replied “I should’ve spoken up sooner; should’ve stopped him before he even laid a finger on you…” he paused “the second he picked up that hammer-”

“Shhhhhh”

Alex continued to stroke Michael’s face, could see how upset he was becoming. He grasped his scarred hand, brought it to his lips again and placed several kisses upon the back of his palm.

“I never should’ve let him hurt you” Alex said “I just… stood there, watching, while he…” tears streamed down his face “he…”

It was Michael’s turn to lean in with a gentle kiss.

“If we could go back and do it again; I’d still try to protect you with everything I had. Seeing him with his hands on your throat…”

“Guerin” 

“I should’ve protected you better”

“And I should’ve stopped him from hurting you”

Michael wrapped his arms around Alex and pulled him into a strong embrace. Alex closed his eyes and slid his arm around Michael. Bodies pressed together, eyes both closed, they held onto each other as tears streamed down their cheeks.

Michael pressed his forehead to Alex’s as they clung to each other. He brushed the tears from Alex’s cheeks.

“I guess this isn’t very romantic” Michael said.

Alex grasped his hand and kissed his scarred palm again.

“Screw romance” Alex replied. “Let’s just…  _ be _ ”

“You know you just gave me permission to hold you in my arms all night long, right?”

“Well that was my intention”

He kissed Michael’s palm one more time before releasing it only for Michael to immediately touch his hand to Alex’s leg.

They both fell silent as Michael’s hand caressed Alex’s skin. They continued to hold each other, sharing gentle, tender kisses until they both began to drift off to sleep.

Alex waited until he was sure Michael was asleep before he extracted himself from the man’s arms and shifted away from him. He reached down, placed his hand upon his leg and drew a deep breath.

He hadn’t been physical or intimate with anyone since before the incident; had been so nervous to let anyone see his scars which he can easily keep covered. Michael’s scars were on his hand, for the World to see, and he lied to every person who asked about how he’d acquired them.

He looked around for his prosthetic, hoping to sneak out before Michael woke up but couldn’t quite reach it. Alex’s face fell until he felt Michael’s hand on his shoulder.

“What are you doing?” He whispered “not planning to leave because the booty call didn’t happen, are ya?”

“No” Alex replied honestly “I was trying to leave because I don’t deserve you… how can you still look at me like that, with that same hopeful, youthful love in your eyes… knowing my dad fucked up your hand and scarred you for life?”

“Not all scars are visible… I have way more than my damn hand” Michael paused as he sat up, wrapped his arms around Alex’s waist and pressed a kiss to his bare shoulder. “You ask how I look at you the same way? Because I love you, Alex. I loved you back then and I’m still in love with you now. I told you, from where I am… nothing’s changed”

“But it should have”

“It won’t; no matter what you think, something keeps pulling us back to each other”

Alex nodded in agreement.

“I like what you said about not all scars being visible” he said to him.

“People react to the ones they can see” Michael added “forgetting the ones they can’t”

“Will you tell me about your invisible scars?”

“If you tell me about yours”

“Okay”

Alex relaxed and allowed Michael to pull him back onto the bed, arms around each other, they stayed awake for hours, sharing stories and holding each other through the awful memories.

When they awoke in the morning, Alex found Michael’s scarred hand resting on his chest so he carefully lifted it to his lips and kissed the palm.

“I love you, Michael Guerin” he softly whispered “you and your scars”

  
  



	16. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Sixteen - Flufftober 2019 - Promises 
> 
> Michael & Alex have made a lot of promises to each other
> 
> Rated PG....? Fuck it, it’s G!!!
> 
> ———————————————————————-

Alex had been working in the bunker, scrolling through some recently discovered hidden Project Shepherd files, when time got away from him and the alarm on his phone began to go off. It was loud and startled him. He swore when he realized just how late it was and he hurried to shut everything off before hightailing it out of there.

In his haste, his foot caught something and Alex stumbled. He went down hard and cursed again. It took him a few minutes to get back up then he limped to his car. By the time he reached his place, his leg was aching but he powered through and hurried into the bathroom. The warm water from the shower helped to ease the tension but once he was sitting on the bed, trying to decide what to wear, his eyes kept flickering to his crutch.

He’d promised himself it was still okay to need it from time to time. He’d promised his friends he’d use it if the situation called for it.

But it was date night and Michael had said he’d planned something special. Alex couldn’t show up with his crutch, looking weak and pathetic. No… not pathetic, but definitely weak. Michael had seen him run from an exploding building, jump fences and even scale a short wall; turning up to date night with a crutch because he tripped on a rock was just embarrassing.

Alex dressed very cautiously in one of his nicest ensembles. He had no idea where Michael was taking him but no where in Roswell was  _ that _ formal so he settled on black jeans and a button up shirt. He completed the look with his leather jacket but continued to eye his crutch.

He  _ had _ promised and in turn Michael had promised not to make a fuss over it. So Alex grabbed the crutch and used it to make his way to the living room. His watch beeped and he knew he was late.

Alex heard a car horn and opened the front door to see Michael’s truck in his driveway. Crutch in hand, he made his way across the yard, opened the door and climbed in. Michael smiled at him then leaned over for a hello kiss.

He decided to get it over with…

“Sorry I’m late” Alex began “I tripped outside the bunker and my legs been aching ever since”

“Would you prefer to stay in and rest it?” Michael asked, concern very evident on his face.

“Nope; I have my crutch, I’ll be fine unless you were planning a moonlit hike”

Michael chuckled. 

“Well there goes that plan to lure you into the desert and have my wicked way with you” he replied.

“Guess you could always just carry me” Alex suggested “or we could do the usual wicked things in the back of your truck”

“I wouldn’t want to aggravate your leg any further”

“So I’m in pain and now I miss out on sex? Haven’t I suffered enough?”

Michael pulled his truck over and climbed out then hurried around to open the door for Alex. The couple then made their way to the Crashdown but Alex frowned.

“Guerin, the Crashdown is closed on Monday night” Alex told him.

“Yeah, but I have an ‘in’ with the owner”

“Oh you do, do you?”

“Yep; turns out his daughter has been best friends with my boyfriend for years and he was willing to do this special, just for him”

The door was locked but Arturo was waiting for them and opened the door to greet them. The sign he placed on the closed door read ‘closed for private function’

He led them to a booth and advised them to sit down. Arturo even placed Alex’s crutch aside for safekeeping.

“This is the booth we sat in on our very first official date” Alex said as he thought back almost two years ago.

“You remember that?” Michael asked.

“Of course; we promised we were going to take things slow and do things properly… then we ended up getting frisky in the restroom”

Michael blushed but Arturo had stepped away and was out of earshot though he returned a moment later with milkshakes for the couple.

“I uh took the liberty of pre-ordering our meals” Michael explained. Alex nodded.

“The same thing we had that night or our favorite meals?”

“I told Arturo to surprise us”

While they waited for their meals, Alex sipped his shake but wanted to save it for when the fries arrived. The jukebox in the corner came to life on its own and Alex knew it was Michael’s doing.

“Are you okay to dance with me?” Michael asked him.

“Yes” Alex didn’t hesitate.

“Are you sure?”

“I promise I’ll tell you the second it starts to hurt”

“You better”

But Michael was smiling as he spoke, offering his hand to Alex. The couple got to their feet and Alex winced when he put his weight on his leg. Michael immediately frowned at him and started to tell him to sit back down but Alex refused.

He wrapped his arms around Michael’s neck which caused Michael to instinctively slide his around Alex’s waist. They slowly swayed together for the entire song and Michael placed a single kiss to Alex’s lips.

“You boys look so happy” Arturo told them once they’d sat back down.

Alex reached under the table to massage his leg while Michael beamed with pride, looking up at Arturo. Alex didn’t see the secret look that passed between them.

“Is Liz around?” Alex asked.

“Am I not good enough company for you?” Michael replied.

“Guerin, no! I just… it’s weird not seeing her is all”

“She’s upstairs; very important work research” Arturo explained “she’ll be down later”

Michael reached across the table and grasped Alex’s hand. They exchanged sweet smiles until Arturo walked away to check on their meals.

Alex took the opportunity to explain the basics of the files he’d been looking over but Michael waved his hand, politely telling him to stop.

“Let’s not worry about that stuff for just one night” Michael said to him “I mean, you’ve been buried in that research for years… literally years. One night isn’t going to set you back any”

“I’m sorry” Alex blushed.

“I love that you care so much but not everything has to be so serious all the time”

“Did you watch last night’s The Bachelor yet?”

“Course not, I would  _ never _ watch it without you”

“Damn right you wouldn’t!”

Arturo returned with their meals and Alex smiled at the sight of his favorite burger. He looked up and noticed the way Michael was smiling at him, he ducked his head shyly.

“Guerin” he blushed “What's up with you tonight?”

“What?” Michael blinked innocently.

“Come on, what’s going on here?”

“Why you gotta be suspicious of everything all the time? You’ve been busting your ass in that bunker day in and day out; I’m allowed to worry about you… make sure you remember to eat and sleep. The fact you’re  _ still  _ working on it, is kinda heartbreaking but I get that it’s important to you”

“I get it” he sighed before dipping his fry into his shake “I do get caught up from time to time”

He tossed the fry into his mouth and Michael’s eyes softened.

“It’s been years” he said to him “how much more do you really expect to find?”

“I don’t know” Alex confessed, “I guess that’s the point. Project Shepherd was so much bigger than we first imagined that I can’t quite accept that we got it all… not yet anyway”

Michael nodded his head, he could understand. Their lives had been so intertwined with Project Shepherd that it still didn’t really feel like it was over.

They ate in silence for a few minutes; the only conversation they made was complimenting the food. Alex continued to enjoy his fries and his shake though he noticed Michael becoming antsy again.

“Make sure you save room for dessert” Michael declared. Alex frowned. He hadn’t eaten all day; he secretly wanted another burger.

“I’ll be fine, Guerin” he assured him “maybe you care for another dance while we wait?”

Arturo cleared the plates around them while they shared another very slow dance. Liz appeared about midway through the song, whipped out her phone and started filming the couple. It was refreshing to see how happy, content and comfortable they were with each other. When they started kissing, she stopped filming, feeling like she was invading their privacy.

Michael helped Alex back into his seat and they spotted Liz for the first time; Alex asked how long she’d been sitting there and she merely shrugged.

It was finally time for dessert; Arturo came out with one large ice cream sundae. The green ice cream was whipped and shaped to look like a giant alien head with candy for its large eyes.

Alex immediately began to chuckle but when the plate was set before him, he noticed on the very top of the aliens head… was a ring.

He gasped but when he looked up to meet Michael’s gaze, his love wasn’t opposite him anymore. A hand grasped his and he turned to see Michael down on one knee, staring up at him with nothing but pure love and admiration in his eyes.

“Yes!” Alex cried before Michael could even say a word. He caught himself as tears filled his eyes and he slapped his other hand over his mouth. “Sorry” his apology was muffled by his hand but Michael simply laughed.

“Well, I did have a very long winded speech planned out” he began “listing everything I love about you followed by a long list of promises but something tells me you don’t need to hear any of it… So I’ll just make it shorter” he blinked back tears of his own “Alex Manes, I promise to spend the rest of my life loving you, caring for you, being with you, protecting you and just being grateful to have met you, to have fallen in love with you and to be able to call you my husband… Alex” he paused “will you marry me?”

Alex didn’t answer immediately this time. He reached down and wiped the tears from Michael’s cheeks before leaning closer and kissing him as deeply as possible.

“Yes” Alex whispered, his lips still pressed to Michael’s. “Yes; yes; yes”

They parted and Michael pulled the ring free of the ice cream. He wiped it clean then carefully slid the ring onto Alex’s finger.

“Fuck, it’s  _ cold _ ” Alex hissed.

“Sorry” Michael blushed.

“It’s okay, let’s warm it up”

Alex slid his hand into Michael’s curls and held them firmly before leaning in for another kiss. They finally separated at the flash of a camera and turned to see Arturo grinning at them.

“That one’s a keeper” he told them.

“I know he is” Alex declared with love in his eyes.

“I meant the picture” Arturo held the camera up “it’s going up on the wall”

Liz held back a squeal before running over to the aforementioned wall which contained photos of happy couples who’d gotten engaged within the restaurant.

“I promised you we’d be up on that wall someday” Michael whispered “and I always keep my promises”

“And I promise to love you forever”

  
  



	17. Stay with Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Seventeen - Whumptober 2019 - Stay with Me
> 
> Kyle loves Alex and it pains him to watch the way Michael and Alex constantly hurt each other.
> 
> Rated PG but not really; who knows anymore???  
——————————————-

The first time it happened they were both exhausted after a long day pouring over Project Shepherd research and had decided to grab a drink on their way home but the second they set foot in the Wild Pony, Alex spotted Michael then he turned and walked out. Kyle had followed him of course then driven to a liquor store. They’d adjourned to Kyle’s place and proceeded to drink every last drop of booze.

In a moment of weakness, Alex broke down and told Kyle  _ everything _ that had ever happened between himself and Michael. Every look, every touch, every kiss.

Alex told him how much it had hurt when he learned Michael and Maria had hooked up during the roadtrip to Texas. How Maria had sworn to him that it had meant nothing; how he now realized his friendship had clearly meant nothing to her either.

Kyle listened, hanging on his every word as Alex poured his heart out to him. He could picture them as two nervous teens, could imagine how terrifying Jesse must’ve been when he’d caught them. Alex talked about how scared he’d been to show his leg to Michael only for him to tell him he was still beautiful and that he still loved him.

Every word was like a dagger in his heart. In these past few months, Kyle had come to see his childhood best friend in a completely new light and hearing how Michael was treating him now caused him to ache all over.

When Alex finally stopped talking, stopped trembling, Kyle reached for his hand then he leaned over and kissed him. They were both too drunk and exhausted to react but when Alex said he should go, Kyle told him it was okay to stay.

Since he was too drunk to drive, Alex stayed the night on the couch but in the morning they both pretended the kiss had never happened.

*

They both kept up this fake ignorance for several weeks until one night when Alex showed up with a six pack and asked to talk. Kyle immediately let him in and they sat on the couch with a beer each.

“We agreed to be friends” Alex explained.

“And how do you feel about that?” Kyle asked.

“Hurt; angry; sad”

“Because you still love him”

“I’m always going to love him, Kyle”

“Can you just be friends?”

“We have to try, I guess, because I… I can’t bare the thought of losing him” Alex paused “I mean… he wants to leave someday; find a way back to… wherever he came from”

“And you’re not okay with that”

“No, I don’t want to lose him… even if he doesn’t want me anymore… I still…” he took a deep breath “no one has ever wanted me the way he did”

Kyle made an unintentional derisive laugh.

“You talk like he’s the only guy on the planet to ever look at you” Kyle stated. “You’re the hottest guy in Roswell… in all of New Mexico… Fuck probably in the entire World”

Alex frowned then reached for Kyle’s drink.

“Kyle, you’re drunk, go home” Alex said to him.

“I am home” Kyle replied “and I’m not drunk. I’m just saying the truth”

“Kyle-”

“Fuck this”

Kyle leaned over and kissed Alex firmly on the lips but his friend immediately pulled away and stared at him in confusion.

“Kyle, if this is some weird ploy to make me feel better” Alex started.

“It’s not” Kyle declared “it’s just me, kissing you because I want to”

“Kyle, don’t do this… You’re drunk and I’m in a terrible headspace; this would be a mistake for both of us… especially you”

“What do you-”

“I’m not going to be some sexual experiment for you, Kyle”

He climbed to his feet but Kyle reached for his hand.

“Alex, wait!” He began “I want you to stay because you need a friend… that’s why you came here and I picked a dumb way to try to take your mind off him”

“Yeah, you did”

“Stay; finish the beer and we can watch a movie”

“Okay but no more kissing me”

“Deal”

But before the movie was over, it was Alex who initiated a very intense make out session which only ended when he fell asleep in the midst of it. Kyle managed to extract himself then he threw a blanket over his friend before heading to bed himself. He didn’t sleep but he heard Alex leave just after 4am. 

Now they had a second night to never speak about.

*

A few weeks passed before Alex showed up on his door again. On this particular night, he wasn’t drunk or tipsy, nor had he bought any alcohol with him. He was sober, he was angry, he was hurting.

Kyle opened the door and welcomed him without saying a word. They made their way into the living room and Kyle offered him a scotch but he declined. Alex looked directly into Kyle’s worried eyes.

“He’s seeing someone else” Alex stated.

It was all he needed to say for Kyle to know the entire story. Michael and Alex had agreed to be friends, to try to move on, to maybe see other people and now Michael had found other people.

“I’m sorry, Alex” Kyle said as he reached out a comforting hand and gently placed it on Alex’s knee.

“Are you, really?” Alex whispered. “I know you never liked him”

“It’s not that I dislike  _ him _ ; I don’t like this weird back and forth the two of you have had since forever… You’re happy, you’re not happy; you’re together then you’re not… and you’re the one who keeps hurting. You deserve so much more, Alex”

“What if my dad was right all along? That I’m just not meant to be happy because I’m worthless”

“Are you  _ serious _ ?” Kyle looked horrified. “Your dad actually said that to you?”

Alex slowly nodded his head as tears silently trickled down his face.

“A pathetic waste of space” Alex continued, “that it was almost fitting I was… perverted”

“Stop it” Kyle hissed.

He reached up and placed both hands upon Alex’s face. Kyle gently wiped the tears from his friend’s cheeks as he stared so intently into his unfocused eyes.

“Every voice in my head is telling me to march to the hospital and pull the plug on that monster myself” Kyle said to him “how could he say anything like  _ that _ to someone as amazing as you?”

“Kyle-”

“You are  _ not _ perverted; you are  _ not _ worthless; and you are  **NOT** a waste of space… Alex, you’re the kindest, bravest, most genuine person I’ve ever met. You survived a war zone and you’ve forgiven a moron who treated you like garbage for four years of high school… There aren’t enough words in the English and Spanish dictionaries combined to describe how amazing you are”

With those words lingering in the air between them, Alex kissed him. Perhaps it was sudden or a reflex but Kyle didn’t care; he wanted this, wanted Alex, wanted to protect him from more heartache. When Alex reached for his shirt, Kyle didn’t stop him, merely encouraged it.

Would things be weird between them come morning? Again, Kyle didn’t care because he was finally getting what he wanted and Alex was getting what he needed. 

Everything was perfect.

*

But everything  _ wasn’t _ perfect. 

In the morning, Kyle awoke to an empty bed and no sign of Alex. A week passed without them acknowledging what had happened until Friday night rolled around and Alex showed up at his place not long after dinner. They made small talk then settled down to watch a movie, like they’d been doing prior to  _ all this _ . 

But when the movie was over, Alex didn’t make a move to leave so Kyle asked if he was staying. Alex nodded and they adjourned to Kyle’s bed but this time there was less desperation and more comfort in their kisses and their embraces.

Yet Kyle still woke up alone the following morning. Which became their tradition; Alex would show up at his door on Friday evening and they’d spend the night together. 

Some weeks, Alex showed up before dinner and other nights they’d go out to eat but they always returned to Kyle’s place. Some nights they only kissed in the dark then Kyle would hold Alex until he drifted off to sleep.

But every Saturday morning, Kyle always woke up alone. This continued for a few months, with neither ever actually voicing what was happening.

Until the night Alex showed up, looking nervous and uncertain. Kyle was afraid to ask what was wrong because he didn’t want to hear the answer. He knew what they were doing was just as wrong as what Guerin had put Alex through but this was different because Kyle was  _ happy _ ; he was happy and in love with Alex.

“It’s been three months” Alex stated. Kyle nodded his head in agreement, though he wasn’t exactly sure what he was agreeing with. “So uh I guess…” he sighed “I didn’t think this would be so hard”

“Just spit it out, Manes” Kyle cursed himself, falling back on Alex’s surname wasn’t a good idea.

“Guerin-”

“Of course” Kyle spat. He’d been stupid to think he’d ever be able to compete with  _ him _ for Alex’s heart.

“We agreed… to see other people then regroup and see where we were, how we felt”

“So you’re just going to run back to him then?”

Alex didn’t reply.

“Okay” Kyle said to him.

“Okay?” Alex asked. “Okay?”

“Okay!” Kyle yelled “but what if you don’t?”

“What?”

“What if you… You don’t go… And you… You stay with me instead?”

“Kyle-”

“I know we haven’t talked about this  _ thing _ between us,” Kyle started “but that’s because I was scared if I told you the truth, you’d leave… because you wouldn’t want to… to know how I feel… if you knew I was in love with you, you’d stop coming over, you’d stop crawling into my bed, into my arms and into my heart”

“Kyle-”

“Do you have any idea what it’s been like for me? To have you and hold you and… kiss you…” tears formed but he stubbornly blinked them back “I have loved you for  _ months _ and it kills me because I  _ know _ you were just using me… that I was a… a means to an end… That I will never  _ be  _ him! That I can never compete with what you two have… had…  _ are… _ But I told myself I didn’t  _ care _ because you were  _ here  _ but every time I woke up and you were gone… it was like a slap in the face yet I  _ never _ said anything from fear you wouldn’t come back the next week and I didn’t want you to never come back”

“Kyle-”

“I don’t want you to go back to him, Alex, I don’t want him to hurt you again”

Alex’s phone began to ring and he pulled it from his pocket; Kyle could see Michael’s image on the screen but he was surprised when Alex shoved it back inside, letting it ring out.

“The reason I never stayed the night” Alex confessed “was because I was ashamed of what I was doing to you. Yeah, okay, I  _ was  _ using you… at first… because I was hurting and I was sad and lonely and you made me feel loved, appreciated,  _ wanted”  _ he paused “and I craved every ounce of affection you gave me but I was scared you were just… letting me into your bed because you knew I needed it but over time… it wasn’t about the need but the want… I  _ wanted  _ to be with you, Kyle”

“And now?”

Alex’s phone began to ring again; still he let it ring out but a moment later the phone beeped to signal a voicemail.

“I really  _ should  _ go and talk to him,” Alex explained.

“If that’s… if he’s what… who… you really want then yeah I guess you should” Kyle agreed.

“You’d really just let me go like that?”

“Alex, I love you; I’m  _ in love _ with you” he paused and drew a breath “but the one thing I want more than  _ anything _ is for you to be happy; to know that you're loved and cherished by someone who thinks the World of you… and if that  _ someone  _ is him…” he squeezed his eyes shut “then I’ll just have to-”

His words were cut off by Alex’s lips claiming his in a deep, lingering kiss. Kyle opened his eyes in shock but couldn’t pull away for Alex was holding him in place.

When Alex finally broke the kiss, he looked into Kyle’s eyes with fear in his own.

“I wanted to tell him in person that he and I are better off just being friends” Alex confessed.

“Alex?” Kyle’s voice was shaking.

“Can I stay with you tonight?” Alex whispered.

“You can stay with me every night” 

  
  
  
  



	18. Daddy Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Eighteen - Kinktober 2019 - Daddy Kink
> 
> Alex finds an unlikely ally & unconventional relationship when he enlists in the Air Force
> 
> Rated M for the kink but the content is fairly tame  
———————————————————-

Alex had spent the majority of his teen years in constant vigilance around his father. Sure, he pushed back as far as he dared with his choice of clothing, his jewelry and his makeup but he also knew when to toe the line.

But the Air Force training boot camp wasn’t anything like he was used to or even expecting. On his third day, he was called into the office and made to wait an exceptionally long time for the sergeant to call on him.

When the door finally opened and the elder officer invited him into his office, Alex felt slightly nervous. The sergeant closed then locked the door and he immediately felt a fight or flight instinct kicking in.

“Manes” he heard the man address him “Manes, Manes”

“Sir, yes sir” Alex didn’t shout simply replied.

“At ease, son”

Alex still couldn’t force himself to relax though he did stand at ease, looking up at the officer.

“I was wondering when or if I’d ever meet you” he continued “the elusive of the Manes men. You know I was a cadet with your father? And I trained all three of your brothers but they were all adamant you’d never end up here”

“Yes, Sir”

“Now I understand it wasn’t entirely your choice?”

“No, not entirely”

“You don’t want to be a Manes Man?”

“It’s not that, sir” 

“Even your dad said you were too… soft, for service” the sergeant said to him.

Alex clenched his fists but didn’t argue.

“Soft is your father’s term for queer”

Alex visibly stiffened; he knew the military was very strict on this matter. His one instruction was to act as straight as he could, to not show his perversion to anyone less they immediately kick him out.

A part of him secretly liked the idea of being discharged already. It would be fitting, being sent away to be turned into a ‘real man’ yet be booted before they could even begin.

“Are you asking me if I’m soft, Sir?” Alex asked.

“Not at all” he replied “we have rules and protocols which actually prevent me from asking but I don’t have to… ask I mean; as I said, son, I’ve known your father a very long time and he told me  _ all _ about you”

A chill ran down Alex’s spine. What  _ exactly  _ had this officer been told?

“You’re here because your father thinks sending you away to live with a swarm of horny, homesick men will magically ‘turn you straight’ but he’s stupid and naive”

“Sir?”

“This place can be like a fortress but also very restrictive. It’s not always easy to keep secrets from fellow officers; I’ve had years of practice. There’s always a few who think they’ve found a loophole or a secret place they can go to be themselves but they always mess up, always get caught, always get punished. Tell me, Alex, do you  _ want  _ to be here?”

“Yes”

“Do you  _ really want  _ to be here?”

“Yes” Alex insisted “I  _ want  _ to learn to be  _ better _ than my father; I watched him hurt someone I really care about and there was nothing I could do to stop him… but I can learn to be better, stronger”

“But you don’t have to compromise who you are to do that”

“What exactly are you trying to say?”

***

Alex had walked away from that meeting with his brain ready to explode from all the information he’d been given. His father had always spoken so highly of the Sergeant and Alex now had the power to destroy that. If he told his father everything he’d just learned, the man would lose one of his oldest friendships which Alex knew would hurt him… but the Sergeant would lose so much  _ more. _

So Alex kept it all to himself; hiding even himself from his fellow cadets until it all became too much and he needed to let off some steam. The sergeant had told him if he ever needed anything, he could come to his office.

He lingered outside until he was sure most other officers had left before he knocked. When the Sergeant opened the door and saw him, he smiled, welcomed him inside then locked the door behind them. He also closed all the blinds.

Alex wasn’t as nervous as he thought he’d be; a part of him believed  _ he  _ had the power here. He was a lowly cadet, he had nothing to lose yet but the Sergeant had so much more he was risking.

“I was hoping you’d come back” he said to Alex.

“Yes, sir” Alex replied.

“You can drop the ‘sir’ when we’re in here”

“What should I call you instead?”

“I guess it depends on what you came here for”

“I don’t want to hide who I am from everyone; I need somewhere safe I can go, to be myself, and to truly explore who I am, what I want”

“And what is it that you want?”

“I told you I want to be  _ better  _ than him but I  _ want  _ to know that I have power  _ over  _ him… A way for me totally fuck with him, even if he doesn’t know that I’m doing it”

“Alex”

“You’re about the closest thing my father has to a friend and he has no idea you’re gay; you know what a racist, homophobic, bigot he is… don’t you want the satisfaction of knowing you’re fucking his queer son?”

“That’s messed up… But damn son; it’s fucking brilliant”

“He can’t ever find out though”

“Hell no; he’d have both our heads”

“So what do you say? This time next week? We’ll meet here?”

***

Alex’s ’standing appointment’ with the sergeant wasn’t questioned by anyone. Word may have gotten around but it wasn’t a secret the Sergeant was friends with Manes’s father and had trained all of the previous Manes’ during their time here.

The cover story was that they met for tea in the sergeant’s office each week for a friendly catch up then the rumor that followed was he then reported back to Jesse about Alex’s progress… but Alex’s training was on track and his hard work and dedication had nothing to do with his weekly meetings.

It was time for their final meeting and it almost pained Alex to admit he was going to miss them. Sure they’d been reckless a few times but it had all been in fun. Alex had a fondness for the time a phone call had interrupted them so he’d dropped to his knees and sucked the man off while he spoke to  _ Jesse Manes  _ about what a fine, upstanding soldier Alex was becoming.

Alex locked the door behind him then lowered the blinds. He felt the Sergeant’s eyes watching him as he moved around the office, slowly removing his clothing until he was completely naked before he climbed into the man’s lap.

“It’s our last time, daddy” Alex whispered to him.

“Yes, son, it is” 

“What does daddy want to do to me tonight?”

He hoisted Alex from his lap and deposited him on the desk, reached between his legs and slowly started stroking him.

“Tonight” he began “I want us to drop the act”

“Oh daddy, you’re so funny”

He placed his hand on Alex’s cheek and looked into his eyes.

“Tonight, just call me Steve and I’ll call you Alex; no games, no kinks, no toys; just let me love you and say goodbye”

Alex leaned forward and kissed him.

“Okay, Steve” Alex replied “let’s make the most of our last night together”

“Thank you, Alex, for everything”

So Steve and Alex made love on the desk they’d so often defiled while calling each other playful names or teasing themselves and each other with toys. When they were done, they held onto each other for a beat, just listening to the sound of the other’s breath before sharing one final gentle kiss.

Afterwards, Steve sat behind the desk while Alex sat opposite and they shared their final cup of tea before having to part ways.

“Just so you know, you made my time here….” Alex paused “some of the best weeks of my life. I really didn’t expect to like it here”

“You’re going to be a remarkable soldier one day” Steve said to him “Jesse may never say this to you; but  _ I  _ am proud of the work and the progress you’ve made here. You’ll go far and do great things, son”

“Thank you” Alex lowered his voice “daddy” he said with a wink.

They finished early, neither wanting to linger now they’d said their final goodbyes. They shared a brief kiss before Alex left. He was barely out of the building when a loud explosion knocked him to the ground. 

Alex rolled over and looked up to see the flames and the rubble. People appeared from all over but Alex could only stare at the spot that had once been the Sergeant’s office.

A hand grabbed him, pulling him to his feet and he found himself face to face with his father. The shock of the explosion and the sight of his dad made him want to vomit.

“Dad?” He gasped “what are you doing here?”

“I was invited to give a speech at the graduation ceremony” Jesse replied. He turned to look at the damaged buildings. “do you know if anyone was inside?”

Alex slowly nodded his head.

“Sergeant Steve Summers” he replied, his voice shaking.

Jesse Manes nodded his head in understanding before he leaned over and whispered in Alex’s ear.

“Who’s your daddy now?”

Alex’s legs gave out beneath him as his father turned and walked away, leaving him unable to fully comprehend what had just happened. The shock finally got to him and Alex collapsed.

When he woke up in the infirmary two days later, his entire life had changed. He now had even more reason to hate Jesse Manes… and he was more determined than ever to be better than him one day.


	19. Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Nineteen - Flufftober 2019 - Cooking
> 
> Michael and Alex adjust to life as parents to two children (follow up to day 9 if you haven't read it yet, please read it first)
> 
> Rated G
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------

Alex had  _ always  _ loved to cook; some of his earliest and happiest memories were of sitting on the countertop in the kitchen, just watching his mother work. She’d had odd and unique quirks whenever she cooked plus a natural talent that never required having to use a recipe.

He wasn’t quite so gifted but enjoyed it all the same and Michael was very accepting of his passion, so accepting that he very rarely set foot in the kitchen himself. So it took some getting used to on Alex’s part when he found himself being watched and shadowed by little Christian.

The young boy and his sister, Kayla, had been very welcome additions to their family and both came with such vibrant and unique personalities. Michael and Alex had tried not to go overboard with spoiling them but they’d wanted both children to feel welcome, loved and accepted. When Christian had started spying on Alex while he cooked, he’d immediately welcomed him into the kitchen and invited him to sit on the countertop like he’d done as a child… by his third sit-in, Michael had bought the young boy his own apron.

Three years older than her brother, Kayla was slightly more independent and also slightly skeptical. Alex believed she was afraid if she did anything wrong, they’d send her back. 

The first few weeks weren’t exactly tough but the couple took every opportunity to assure both kids they were safe, welcome and loved. They tried several times to convince them it was okay to want their own bedrooms but both refused to leave their sibling.

After three months, a social worker came to evaluate them which scared Kayla more than she let on but Michael  _ knew.  _ He’d been through more than his fair share of evaluations, though all of his had consisted of him  _ wanting  _ to be taken away. The group home having always felt the safer option than any of the places they’d sent him.

The one good thing to come from their meeting was the social worker could see the home and family they were providing and after speaking to both children, declared everything was as it should be; Kayla finally seemed to accept they weren’t going to be sent back.

When her birthday happened to fall only two weeks later, Michael and Alex knew the perfect present for her. It was clear she wasn’t expecting anything, she hadn’t even told them it was her birthday so when she’d come into the kitchen for breakfast and found her first ever bicycle waiting for her, she burst into tears. Michael had even added a basket with a plush E.T perched inside.

Kyle showed up soon after with a red sweater which set her off again, especially once she confessed to not knowing how to ride.

Alex and Christian spent the morning in the kitchen together baking a birthday cake while Michael and Kyle taught Kayla how to ride her new bicycle. Not wanting the little boy to feel left out, Alex gifted him a new army figurine which Christian immediately placed into the pocket of his apron before throwing his arms around ‘Papi Lex’

It wasn’t until Kayla believed Michael was out of earshot that she opened up to Uncle Kyle.

“Can you keep a secret?” She asked him.

“You have no idea how good I am at keeping secrets” Kyle told her.

“Today’s the best birthday I’ve had since… mom and dad…” she paused “but Chris has taken to Mikey and Lexi and… is it too soon to tell them how much I love them?”

“Oh Kayla-” Kyle reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder but she reacted by wrapping her arms around him “between Mikey & Alex, you, Aunt Liz, Uncle Max and everyone…” she stopped again “I thought we were going to have to wait till I was old enough then Christian and I could run away together, somewhere no one would care about his hand and… But I don’t want to run away anymore”

“Kayla, Michael and Alex are your family now… we  _ all _ are; you don’t have to run anywhere”

But Michael heard every word the two of them said to each other and forced back tears of his own. Knowing he could leave them be, he hightailed it into the kitchen where he found Alex and Christian both covered in flour from a food fight, Michael walked right up to Alex and kissed him; scoring a mouthful of flour for his gesture.

“I love you” Michael whispered to Alex “and our perfectly imperfect family”

He separated from Alex then hugged Christian, covering himself in  _ more _ flour before placing a kiss to the crown of his head.

“Love you, Papi Mikey” Christian said to him.

“We need to tell Liz to  _ stop  _ calling me Mikey” he muttered though he was smiling too.

He lifted Christian off the counter and the little boy hurried off. Michael joined Alex at the window and the couple watched as Christian ran outside to play with his sister and Kyle.

*

Kayla begged to ride her bicycle to school but Michael put his foot down until she’d had more practice. Given how close they lived to the school, they eventually relented and Alex would walk with her to school in the mornings but she would ride home herself in the afternoon.

The first time she didn’t arrive home at the assigned time, Alex panicked. He phoned the school but was told she’d left on time. He tried not to get too worked up, was trying not to let on to Christian that anything was wrong. Alex grabbed his phone, weighing up if he should worry Michael or call Max but before he could decide, his phone began to ring and he choked up when he saw Michael’s name on the screen. He took a breath as he answered the call.

“Don’t suppose you’re missing someone?” Michael asked him.

“Is she there? Is Kayla with you?” Alex tried to keep the panic from his voice.

“Yeah, she showed up a few minutes ago”

“What’s she doing?”

“Her homework”

Alex’s phone beeped, he checked it and saw the photo Michael had sent of Kayla with her bicycle, sitting in the back of Michael’s truck with her homework. It was hard to be angry when he was so relieved to see she was safe.

“You want me to bring her home?” Michael asked him.

“If she’s not bothering you then it’s fine but we’ll talk to her about it tonight”

“Yeah, okay… we’ll see you later”

“Yeah, love you”

“Love you too”

Michael ended the call then approached the back of the truck where Kayla looked up at him, the guilt obvious in her eyes.

“Was Alex mad?” She asked him.

“No but he was worried; you really scared him, sweetheart”

“I didn’t mean to… I just…”

“What?”

He climbed into the back of the truck and sat beside her.

“I wanted to be with you” she looked away “Alex is amazing and he’s so good with Chris but I… I don’t want to mess with that… Chris doesn’t remember mommy and daddy so when he’s with Alex, he’s so happy; I want him to have those moments without me around”

“Kayla”

“I  _ like  _ being here and watching you fix broken things… Like us… we were a broken family until you and Alex came along”

Michael wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

“You and Alex are so good to him, to me… to us” she whispered.

“Kayla, we may not be your mommy and daddy but we’re your family now and we will  _ always  _ treat you as such. We’re ‘good to you’ because you’re  _ our _ family and nothing will ever change that… But you can’t just run off whenever you feel like. We didn’t give you a bicycle so you’d take off without warning”

“I’m sorry, Michael”

“Promise you won’t do it again”

“Okay; I promise”

*

Alex and Christian were in the kitchen making pasta when Michael and Kayla arrived home. Kayla appeared to be sad until she saw Christian wearing his apron and she smiled before hurrying away.

Michael took slightly longer to come inside but he immediately greeted Alex with a kiss before placing one to the crown of Christian’s head.

“Is Kayla alright?” Alex asked him.

“We had a talk and I told her no bicycle till the weekend” Michael replied.

“A bit harsh, aren’t you?”

“She scared you, Alex, she understands and this just teaches her the lesson better… it’s only three days” he kissed Alex’s temple “I’m gonna shower before dinner”

Kayla offered to set the table; while she worked, Alex didn't press her about what had happened as he trusted her and Michael had discussed it enough already. Once everything was ready, she took her brother to wash up just as Michael rejoined them in the kitchen.

Dinner was uneventful and afterwards, both Michael and Kayla cleared the table while Alex took Christian into the living room to select a movie to watch. Tuesday was movie night and they  _ always  _ let Christian choose. The young boy was systematically going through Michael’s small movie collection though he already had a few favorites.

Whenever a rare argument broke out over which of the kid’s favorite movies would be viewed, Michael settled it by flipping a coin which always favored Christian’s choice. So tonight they settled down to watch G I Joe; Michael was in his usual spot in the armchair with Kayla sitting on the floor at his feet while Alex lay on the couch without his prosthetic. As was usual, Christian climbed onto the couch midway through the film then promptly fell asleep on Alex.

“Do we  _ have _ to keep watching this if Chris is asleep?” Kayla asked them.

“Yes” both Michael and Alex replied in unison.

“But why?”

“Because Channing Tatum is hot” Alex replied while Michael said “Because Rachel Nichols is sexy”

When the movie was over, Michael took Kayla to her room and tucked her in before going back for Christian. He dropped down on his knee and gently stroked Alex’s cheek before kissing his forehead. Alex opened his sleepy eyes and smiled up at him; Michael smiled back before gently lifting Christian from Alex’s chest.

“Hands!” Alex hissed. Michael smirked but once he’d raised the little boy enough to slide his hands under his body, he did then proceeded to carry him into bed too. He’d just finished tucking him in when he looked up and saw Kayla watching him.

“Go to sleep, sweetheart” Michael whispered.

“I really am sorry I scared Alex today” she said.

“I know, good night” 

Michael returned to the living room and found Alex still sitting on the couch, looking around in confusion for his prosthetic but Michael merely walked over, wrapped his arms around him and lifted him into his embrace. Alex slid his arm around Michael’s neck then allowed his husband to carry him to bed too.

They crawled under the covers and Alex pulled Michael to him.

“Do we need to talk about Kayla?” Alex asked him.

“No, I don’t think so” Michael replied.

“I love that she’s so taken with you”

“She’s definitely learned her lesson and won’t scare you like that again”

“They’re both such great kids… how were  _ we  _ so lucky to have them?”

“Who knows? But I’m just happy to be raising them with you”

“So uh you know it’s been a while since we… you know?”

“Really?  _ Everytime  _ we watch that movie?”

“Is that a no, then?”

“Never, now come here, baby”

*

Alex was a light sleeper so when he heard an unexpected noise, he awoke on edge and immediately nudged Michael to wake him. He reached for his prosthetic while Michael leapt from the bed and pulled on a pair of pants. It was still early so he quietly padded down the hall and stopped in the doorway of the kitchen where he found both Kayla and Christian.

He took a step back and waited for Alex to catch up, with a hand over his mouth to stop himself making a sound, he reached for Alex’s hand then they peered into the kitchen together.

Christian was sitting on the counter, wearing his apron over his pyjamas while Kayla stood over the toaster. A moment later, two burnt waffles popped out and her face fell.

“Kids?” Michael asked from the doorway.

Both kids turned and looked at their parents.

“We’re sorry, Papi” Kayla apologised “we just… wanted to make you breakfast because…” she paused, looked at her brother then up at Alex and Michael “we love you, we love both our papi’s”

Alex’s eyes filled with tears but he blinked them back.

“We love you both, very much” Michael replied.

“But you can’t eat these” Kayla declared “we burnt them”

Michael wrapped his arms around Alex.

“Who wants pancakes?” He asked the kids “let’s go visit Grandpa Arturo”

“On a school morning?” Kayla replied.

“This once” Michael said with a wink before telling the kids to go get dressed.

“Really? Rewarding them for making a mess?” Alex asked.

“She called us papi” Michael replied.

“Yeah” Alex smiled “she did… I love you, papi Mikey”

“I love you, papi Alex”

They shared a brief kiss before separating then heading off to get ready to take their kids for breakfast.

  
  



	20. Trembling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty - Whumptober 2019 - Trembling
> 
> Kyle is the only person Alex thinks to call when he gets hurt (can be read as pre-Kylex if that’s your preference)
> 
> Rated PG for implied content
> 
> ————————————————————

Kyle had worked six days straight and was looking forward to having the next three to himself, even if all he planned to do was catch up on his washing and sleeping. He was close to exhausted that he almost fell asleep in the shower; so he was definitely in a slumber before his head hit the pillow.

He was beyond annoyed when the sound of his phone ringing woke him in the middle of the night. Kyle barely opened his eyes as he fumbled for the phone but accidentally knocked it from the nightstand. It fell under the bed and stopped making any noise so he kept his eyes closed but a moment later it started again. He groaned and opened his eyes; 3.07am. Kyle groaned  _ again _ then reached down to feel around for the phone.

Kyle found his phone just as it stopped but seconds later it started again and he squinted, trying to read the called ID given how tired he was.

“Alex, it’s three am, this better be good,” he muttered after answering the call.

“K… Kyle?” 

One syllable was enough to have him sitting upright, halfway out of bed before he could say anything else.

“Alex? Alex, where are you?” Kyle asked him.

“At home” Alex whispered.

“I’ll be there in ten”

Kyle pulled on the nearest clothing he could find, grabbed his keys and hurried out to his car. Still stifling a yawn, he climbed behind the wheel and was on the road barely a minute later.

The streets were deserted so it took him no time at all to reach Alex’s place. He ran to the front door but before he could find his key, the door opened at his touch which didn’t help ease his trepidation.

“Alex?” Kyle called.

A scratching from the closet caught his attention and he hurried to open it only for Alex’s beagle to leap out at him but the moment she recognized him, she turned and ran off. Kyle immediately followed, beyond confused as to why she was in the closet.

He let her lead the way, feeling a sense of dread and unease in his stomach. She was scratching like crazy at the bedroom door which was wedged closed with a chair.

Kyle kicked the chair out of the way then shoved the door open; she darted into the room and threw herself at Alex who winced and tried to shy away from her. Kyle moved into the room and scooped her into his arms then gently put her into the hall and closed the door again. She immediately started scratching at the door but Kyle turned his attention to his friend.

Alex was huddled beside the bed, the duvet having been pulled off and wrapped haphazardly around him. His prosthetic was nowhere in sight and his entire body was trembling.

“Alex?” Kyle’s eyes trailed over him, trying to determine if he’d been hurt. “Alex, are you okay?”

He slowly looked up at Kyle, his eyes appeared unfocused.

“Is she okay?” Alex asked “did he hurt her?”

“She’s fine, she was locked in the closet” he moved closer and sat down beside him.

When Kyle reached out a hand, Alex recoiled so he held up his hand in surrender and pulled away.

“Alex, what happened?” Kyle asked “who’s ‘he’ and why would he hurt her? Why were you locked in here? Where’s your prosthetic?”

“I… Think he took it with him”

“Took it? He? Who? What?” Kyle frowned, he was beyond confused but Alex pulled the blanket tighter around himself and continued to tremble.

When Alex refused to say another word, Kyle continued to scrutinize him with his eyes, which he narrowed when he saw the handcuff Alex was trying to hide on his wrist but he didn’t say a word.

Kyle climbed to his feet, opened the door and walked down the hall. He turned the light on and his heart dropped when he saw Alex’s home office had been ransacked. At least his prosthetic was here and still in one piece.

Kyle returned to the bedroom where Alex was still trembling, possibly from shock, though he was now cradling his beagle in his arms. Kyle moved closer and sank down onto the bed.

“Your office is trashed” he told him as he placed the prosthetic on the bed.

“Thought so” Alex replied.

“Any idea what they were looking for?”

“Not a good time despite what they told me”

“Alex”

He slowly turned and looked up at his friend. Kyle could see the tears in his eyes.

“I thought he liked me” Alex whispered. “Really thought he was, you know, interested?”

“He wasn’t?”

“Well… he was eager to come back here and… get me into bed…” he trailed off.

“Alex, are you okay? Did he hurt you?”

“My ego more than anything” Alex tried to make a joke but it didn’t reach his eyes. “Do you know if he took anything?”

“I have no idea what you keep in there”

“Jokes on him, the Project Shepherd research is in here or at the bunker” he tried to laugh but it fell flat.

“You think it was Project Shepherd related?” Kyle wondered.

“Seems too coincidental not to be” Alex replied. “I mean, I don’t know what else he’d have been after otherwise”

“So you didn’t just call me at three in the Morning because you had a bad date then?”

“Next time my date steals my prosthetic and cuffs me to the bed, I’ll call Guerin instead”

“Wait, you anticipate this happening again?”

“Kyle!”

“I’m sorry; Alex” he softened his tone “just tell me what happened, please?”

“You don’t want to hear it” Alex muttered “trust me”

“Alex, you called me at three in the morning… I have just worked six days straight and I’m exhausted but you called, sounded… hurt or scared or both and here I am so please, talk to me”

“It was our third date” he explained as he reached out and scratched the beagle behind her ears “we’d been flirting all night, heaps of innuendo and double entendres… he made it clear he wanted to come home with me and… I was… either lonely or desperate enough to agree”

“Alex-”

“I guess I should’ve figured it out sooner but… he was sweet, funny, sexy and  _ interested _ that I just went with it but I dunno… I thought maybe it was the prosthetic that threw him off because something shifted once I took it off”

“What was his name?”

“Why do you need to know that?”

“Aren’t you going to report it?”

Alex gave a derisive laugh.

“I invited him into my home and…  _ me _ , a trained soldier, let him get one over on me… I can’t report that; it’s just embarrassing”

“So you called me?”

“You’re the only one I trust to have this kind of embarrassing dirt on me”

“I’m sorry this happened to you”

“So am I”

“But what now?”

“Once I stop shaking, I’ll make sure nothing was taken then I guess just try to move on; maybe not be so quick to invite strangers home?”

“Alex-”

“I’m sorry, okay?” He whispered “I’m sorry I got you out of bed, sorry I woke you, sorry I-”

“Alex!” Kyle snapped “I don’t  _ care _ about any of that. You called, of course I came”

He reached down and offered a hand to Alex, helped him onto the bed and noticed the way he grimaced. Despite his insistence, Alex was clearly in some kind of pain but Kyle wasn’t sure how to make him admit to it.

“Alex, these things happen… okay, not often but they  _ do  _ and…” Kyle paused “it means a lot that you trusted me”

He carefully reached for Alex’s wrist but his friend snatched it away. Kyle pulled a small key from his pocket and Alex averted his eyes. Kyle tried again and this time Alex allowed him to take his wrist, insert the key and unlock the broken cuff.

His eyes darted to the headboard where he could see the other cuff still attached.

“Did you hurt your wrist trying to…?”

“Yeah… I couldn’t reach the phone”

“Can I… May I?”

Alex slowly nodded so Kyle very carefully touched his wrist and examined it.

“It’s not broken” he informed him “but definitely sprained. Will you let me treat it?”

He slowly nodded again. Without saying any words to each other, Kyle helped Alex attach his prosthetic then pull on some clothes before they made their way to the kitchen.

“Fuck this, you’re not staying here tonight” Kyle said to him.

He scooped the beagle into his arms then diverted Alex towards the front door. He led them straight to his car, allowing the door to lock behind the group then he placed them both in his car.

Alex protested the entire time but Kyle was determined. Once home, he was able to properly examine and bandage Alex’s wrist before giving him something to help him sleep. Kyle tucked them both in to his bed then collapsed beside them before the clock even read 5am.

When he awoke around 8am, Alex was gone but his dog was still curled up at Kyle’s feet. He climbed out of bed and made his way to the kitchen where Alex was trying to make breakfast using only one hand. Kyle was quick to step in and help him.

“So” Alex began.

“So?” Kyle asked.

“About last night… I’d prefer if no one else found out about it”

“I promise, I won’t tell anyone”

“Good”

“But what are you going to do about him and-”

“Be more vigilant… and you should too, Kyle; whoever this guy was, he promised had help which means they could target you next”

“So if a hot woman hits on me and wants to come home with me, you want me to say no?”

“Of course… but that’s more from jealousy” Alex said with a wink. Kyle blushed. “I just… be careful, Kyle, I’d hate to think of someone targeting you like this”

“We should move the files too” Kyle added “maybe Guerin will let us keep them in his bunker”

“No, he can’t know why they need to be moved”

“We can trust him, Alex”

“He can’t know how badly I screwed up”

“You  _ didn’t!  _ But what are you going to tell him about your wrist?”

“You forget, I’m the master of cover stories for obvious injuries”

Kyle hated how casually Alex said that; he wished this hadn’t happened… Alex truly was one of the best guys he knew, he deserved to be happy. He nodded in agreement but deep down, he was sad.

At least Alex had known to trust him, had believed Kyle would come, would help him when he needed it. Alex may think he had terrible luck when it came to relationships but he knew he had a truly dependable friend in Kyle.

  
  
  
  



	21. Laced Drink & Gang Bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty One - Whumptober 2019 - Laced Drink & Kinktober 2019 - Gang Bang
> 
> Alex just wants to be wanted but goes to extremes to achieve it. Forest is there to pick up the pieces.
> 
> Rated M but it's mostly implied content
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know which prompt to use and a friend suggested both. Normally I would love to go dark and twisted with a prompt like this but due to working against the clock, I had to compromise.
> 
> This is set three-ish years after Alex has joined the Air Force. If there's any inconsistency then please just hand-wave it  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the same every month; a way to let off some pent up frustration on their weekend leave. Alex always arrived first, paid for the hotel room and checked himself in. He made his way up to the room, unlocked the door and dropped his bag on the couch. Alex closed the curtains then sent a text to the group chat, letting everyone who needed to know the room number. 

He kicked off his shoes, removed his jacket and tossed it aside. Alex checked the minibar but decided not to drink anything… not because he needed a clear head. He threw himself down on the bed and drew a deep breath before reaching for his phone again. There was a text from Forest but he didn’t know if he should read it. Curiosity got to him and he opened the message but before he could read it, there was a knock at the door.

Alex got up and opened the door for his fellow officer. Jared was  _ always _ the first to arrive and for good reason. They made awkward small talk as he handed the flask to Alex who proceeded to down the entire thing before heading into the bathroom to shower. By the time he emerged, wearing nothing but a towel, several other officers had joined Jared in the room. One picked up the complimentary notebook and pen, tore one of the pages into small pieces and wrote their names on each one. Another whipped the hat off his head, tossed the paper into the hat then held them out to Alex.

He took a breath, reached into the hat and read out the first name; they proceeded until all the names had been pulled out so they were aware of the order. Alex had a drink of water then sank down on the bed. The room was already beginning to spin so he took another deep breath and tossed the towel aside.

It was all very civilized; each was patient, eagerly awaiting their turn. Alex took it all in his stride. Some liked to ride him hard, others preferred him to do all the work by sucking them off. One liked to mark him, another always switched it up so he never knew quite what to expect. None of them kissed him, none of them stayed. 

When they’d all had their fun and their fill, one by one they would leave until he was left all alone with barely the memory of what they’d done. He’d pull the sheet around himself, huddled on the bed until he either passed out from exhaustion or cried himself to sleep.

  
  


**-**

Forest was careful not to make eye contact with the clerk at reception as he slipped into hotel and made his way up to the room Alex had booked. He checked his watch but wasn’t concerned as he knew Alex would be alone now. Forest pulled out the key Jared had given him and unlocked the door. 

“Alex?” Forest whispered. “Alex, are you… decent?”

He moved into the room and let the door close behind him. Forest moved towards the bed, turned the lamp on then sank down onto the mattress. Alex was still sleeping, cocooned beneath the blankets but his heart ached for his beautiful friend who was a mess right now. He sighed to himself then made his way to the bathroom where he ran the hand towel under running water before returning to Alex’s side.

His friend began to stir the moment Forest began to remove the sheet but Alex’s eyes didn’t flutter open until the damp cloth touched his body. He looked up at Forest and smiled sleepily at him. He could see the tear stains on Alex’s cheeks yet chose not to say anything.

“Hey” Alex murmured.

“Did you have fun?” Forest asked but he could hear the disdain in his own voice.

“I think so” he stifled a yawn.

Forest continued to clean him up, his eyes trailing his chest and down to his navel.

“Is there any point in asking if you’re planning to stop anytime soon?” Forest asked.

“Forest-” Alex started.

“Alex, you voluntarily drug yourself every month”

“So?”

“Uh hello? There’s such a thing as random drug testing… If you get caught-” 

“Jared is the one who organizes the testing; he  _ gives me _ the drugs… he’s not going to let us get caught”

He sighed as he continued to wipe down Alex’s chest. His hand was shaking as he cleaned his friend up, though his eyes flickered to Alex’s face. His eyes were closed but his tongue whet his lips as he took a breath.

“I know I say this every month” Forest began “but how much longer are you going to keep doing this to yourself?”

“It’s just a bit of fun” Alex replied.

Forest’s eyes scanned Alex’s thigh where he spied the familiar teeth marks and fingernail scratches on his skin but he held back what he  _ really  _ wanted to say.

“Fun” he echoed “like last month when I found you still tied to the bedpost the following morning? And the month before where-”

“Forest?” Alex’s voice was low, tired “no one is forcing you to come here and judge me”

“I’m not  _ judging _ you, Alex, it’s called  _ worrying _ … as your friend, I’m allowed to worry”

And worry he did; Forest  _ knew _ what went on in the hotel room… what Alex subjected himself to and for what? He  _ knew  _ the risks they were taking, claiming it was all harmless fun but Alex was  _ purposely  _ drugging himself to have a good time then seemingly offering his body for his fellow officers to use and abuse.

Because as far as Forest was concerned, it  _ was  _ abuse. These soldiers he served with every day didn’t see anything wrong with what they were doing to Alex because he  _ consented  _ every time.

Forest had seen the videos they shot of Alex consenting before drugging himself. It always broke his heart. He didn’t know if Alex was trying to punish himself or someone else but whenever he tried to ask him, his questions were quickly shut down.

“You don’t have to worry about me” Alex assured him “I can take care of myself” 

“Clearly” he muttered.

“Well, like I said, no one is forcing you to be here”

Forest looked away as he got to his feet and marched into the bathroom. No one  _ was  _ forcing him, he was here because he  _ wanted  _ to be. He wanted to be here with Alex, for Alex, helping Alex.

Each month, Alex would invite him to partake in the group activity and every month, he would decline… but he’d make sure to be there after, when all was said and done. He would be there because he knew Alex needed someone.

He started to run the bath and stayed in the bathroom until it was ready then he walked over to the bed, lifted Alex into his arms and carried his naked body to the tub, lowered him into the water. Forest grabbed the cloth and proceeded to wash away the stench of debauchery. 

“I know you say it’s fun” Forest began “but how can you be sure? I mean, why take the drugs if it’s so much  _ fun? _ ”

Alex sighed and closed his eyes as Forest began to shampoo his hair.

“It’s not like I pass out and they use my unconscious body” Alex replied.

“Close enough”

“I don’t take enough to knock myself out, you know that”

“So you  _ remember everything? _ ”

“Maybe not  _ everything _ ”

“You have teeth marks on your neck and your thigh”

“That was two different guys”

“Can you even hear yourself, Alex?”

Forest regretted his tone when Alex looked at him with such sadness in his eyes.

“It’s important to me,” he whispered, “it makes me feel… wanted” Alex quickly looked away, stared down at his hands, “the first time I was  _ with  _ someone… he looked at me like I was the only person in the universe and when he kissed me, I never wanted it to end… No one had ever looked at me the way he did that day” he paused again then took another deep breath. “When I’m with everyone, there’s this moment where I’m on the bed or somewhere and they’re all looking at me, wanting  _ me _ and in that moment, I feel like I finally  _ matter _ ”

Forest swallowed back everything he could think of to say to that. He’d heard the tale, late one night after one too many beers, of Alex and his friend in the toolshed; how his father had caught them together and maimed the boy.

“Alex” he whispered as he gently touched his friend's cheek. “There are better ways to go about feeling wanted”

“I have something they want” Alex continued “it’s simple supply and demand; I can give them what they want and can feel good doing it”

“But  _ do you _ ? Do you really feel good about any of this?”

“Forest-”

“What happens if someone doesn’t ask you first? What if you don’t get drugged in the safety of a hotel room but in a club or on base and you can’t consent or fight back? What if they go too far and hurt you?”

“Why do you even  _ care _ ? Worried word will get out that you’re friends with troops whore?”

Forest reacted badly; he put his hand on Alex’s shoulder and forcefully shoved him completely under the water but immediately released him.

“Don’t call yourself a whore” Forest snapped.

“Why not?” Alex argued “it’s what  _ they  _ all call me”

He softened once he saw the tears in Alex’s eyes.

“You’ve never wanted me” Alex whispered.

“What?” Forest gasped in surprise.

“I ask, I offer but you always say no”

“Alex” Forest paused and averted his eyes.

This wasn’t the time to be having  _ this  _ conversation. He didn’t know what to say so he simply stood up and walked away, out of the bathroom where he pulled the door shut behind him. He didn’t leave though, merely pulled a chair over to the window then opened the curtain to peer out. 

He stayed there for a long time; when he heard the bathroom door open, he didn’t turn around but he did hear Alex’s tiny sigh of relief. Forest watched Alex’s reflection in the window as he moved to the corner and found his bag, pulled on a pair of sweatpants then sank down on the bed with a bottle of water.

Alex sat on the bed and Forest stayed by the window, neither said anything for a long time. He finally swung the chair around, kicked off his shoes and put his feet up on the bed. Their eyes met and Forest  _ knew _ Alex had been crying. In that moment, his friend looked so much younger than the carefree twenty year olds they were supposed to be.

He wanted to play it cool but Alex looked so hurt that he couldn’t stay away. Forest climbed onto the bed and reached for him, Alex immediately curled into his embrace. Now that he wasn’t looking into his eyes, he could finally speak up.

“I say no every month” Forest confessed “not because I don’t want you…” he paused “I say no because I… I don’t want to share you”

He felt Alex’s body tense in his arms before slowly looking up at him but Forest continued to stare straight ahead.

“You think you need to do this but they don’t see you the way I do” he continued “they don’t  _ know  _ you the way I do… They just don’t appreciate how amazing you are; I don’t come every month to judge you, I come because I want to; this is the one time that I get to be there for you, get to hold you in my arms and just be together, just the two of us”

Alex slowly reached up and gently touched his cheek so he peered down at his friend. Forest leaned down and placed a single kiss to Alex’s forehead. 

“It pained me to turn you down” he added “because I’ve wanted you for  _ months _ … But I can’t… can’t  _ share _ you; I can’t sit back and watch others use you the way you let them”

“Forest-” Alex started.

“I have no right to tell you to stop just because I’m jealous… But I do want to be with you; to have you, to hold you, to kiss you… But I can’t be with you while you’re doing what you’re doing… that is… assuming you’d even  _ want _ to be with me”

Alex stretched up and placed a single kiss to Forest’s lips.

“I’m sorry” Forest whispered “sorry for unloading all this on you right now…”

“No” Alex replied “I… I’m glad you told me”

“Please don’t ask me to leave”

“I wasn’t going to… I mean, if you want to stay with me-”

“I do; I  _ want  _ to stay with you”

Alex reached up and brushed his thumb across Forest’s lips.

“I want you to stay too” Alex whispered.

“Can I… can I just hold you, please?”

“Please?”

So they settled on the bed together, Alex curled against Forest whose arms were wrapped protectively around him. He eventually reached up and turned the light off.

As hard as it was, Forest was willing to wait for Alex to be ready because he truly believed Alex was worth it and he’d wait as long as he had to.


	22. Double Penetration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty Two - Kinktober 2019 - Double Penetration
> 
> In the aftermath of the Caulfield explosion, Michael craves comfort.
> 
> [This is an established Kylex relationship with Michael thrown into the mix]  
Rated M or R for explicit content  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------

They were all in different states of shock as they stared at the damaged, completely destroyed building that had once been Caulfield prison. Kyle looked at Alex who was watching Michael very closely so he moved away, giving them a moment alone but he was surprised when Alex joined him at the car a moment later.

Kyle reached for Alex’s hand and pulled him closer, looked into his tear filled eyes and silently asked if he was okay. Alex nodded his head yes but quickly broke contact with Kyle when Michael began to turn around.

Both Alex and Kyle watched as Michael approached, walked right past them and climbed into the backseat. They exchanged a look before silently agreeing they needed to get away from the scene of the crime.

Alex slid in the passenger seat so he could keep an eye on Michael while Kyle drove. But they’d only been on the road for about half an hour when he pulled over and parked outside a run down looking hotel.

Kyle got out and wandered into reception, asked for their cheapest room then returned to the car. He drove to the far side of the building then parked.

Both Alex and Michael followed this time when he got out. The three of them stepped into the dingey room with only one bed and all stopped for a moment.

“We’re all in shock” Kyle finally said, “this is just to regroup and rest for a bit before the really love drive ahead of us”

He wasn’t even sure if Michael was listening to him but he shrugged out of his jacket, threw it on the nearby chair then disappeared into the bathroom. They heard the lock and both hoped maybe a shower would help him.

Kyle immediately reached for Alex and helped him over to the bed.

“You don’t have to make a fuss” Alex assured him.

“You’re in pain” Kyle replied “I can tell; let me help you”

Alex reluctantly nodded his head then half collapsed against Kyle who was quick to sweep him from his feet and deposit him upon the bed. Alex reached out, grasped Kyle’s shirt then pulled him into a quick kiss.

“What was that for?” Kyle asked.

“Taking care of me” Alex replied.

Kyle blushed as he carefully rolled up the leg of Alex’s pants then proceeded to remove the prosthetic and the sock. He placed them aside then checked out the stump which was red and very aggravated.

“Alex” he hissed but quickly softened “does it hurt?”

“Like a bitch” Alex replied.

The Doctor side of Kyle nodded then looked around for the backpack Alex had brought in with him. He found the lotion that would help then very gently massaged it into Alex’s red, raw skin.

“Just because you can run on this thing-” Kyle started but Alex cut him off.

“What? Next time I should just stay in the building?”

“That’s not…” he paused “you went back for him”

“I couldn’t leave him there to die”

“What happened? What took so long?”

“Guerin was…” Alex paused, the memory still too raw “was having a moment; there was this woman in one of the cells and he was desperate to free her”

“He said he thought he knew her”

Alex winced as Kyle rubbed his leg a touch too hard.

“She was his mother,” he explained.

“His mother?” Kyle gasped. He looked up in shock. Alex merely nodded.

“Shit” he cursed “I knew he was in shock but… his  _ mother?” _

“Yeah… he didn’t want to leave her”

“Damn… I mean, I get it; he just found her and lost her already… How did you get him to move?”

Alex reached for Kyle’s hand, stopping his treatment of his leg and looked at him.

“You told him you love him” Kyle filled in the blanks.

“I didn’t want him to  _ die,  _ Kyle” Alex explained.

“No, I know but… lying to him?”

“It wasn’t a complete lie. I  _ do  _ love him, Kyle. You  _ know  _ that… and I didn’t want to lose him, not like that”

Kyle nodded his head but Alex knew his words hurt. He’d always been honest with Kyle about his feelings for Michael so it wasn’t like this was a total shock for him.

“You threatened to stay” Kyle finished. “That’s how you got him out of there… You knew he wouldn’t let you die with him”

“I’d hoped but… it was touch and go for like a second” Alex confessed. “My leg gave out along the way, he helped me”

He tugged on Kyle’s hand again and pulled him closer, placed Kyle’s arm around himself because he didn’t want to ask him to hold him. Alex knew this hurt him but he couldn’t explain his connection and feelings for Michael, that didn’t mean he loved Kyle any less.

Kyle knew that; he also knew Alex sometimes struggled to talk about certain things, his feelings for one. He never felt entirely comfortable asking for what he wanted or needed. Right now, Alex just needed to be held so that’s what Kyle was going to do.

Kyle didn’t let go until Alex drifted off to sleep. He slowly slid down the bed to check on his leg which didn’t look as aggravated but he wasn’t going to suggest him walking on it again just yet. Kyle’s plan was to stay right here until they were all up to the journey home. He got up, dragged the backpack over to the table and started rummaging but he’d really only grabbed hard drives so there wasn’t anything he could to feel helpful right now.

He peeled off his own jacket, kicked off his shoes and threw himself back down on the bed. Kyle crawled over to Alex and wrapped his arms around him but he simply lay there and listened to the sound of running water; Michael had been in the shower an awfully long time but he wasn’t going to interrupt. He just didn’t know what to say to him.

Kyle was gently stroking Alex’s hair when the bathroom door finally opened and Michael appeared. His hair was plastered to his head; he looked odd without his trademark curls and Kyle’s heart  _ ached  _ for him. Michael was only covered by a towel which made him appear so small and vulnerable. 

Their eyes locked before Michael’s gaze shifted from Kyle to Alex then back again. Neither of them said a word but Michael moved forward, climbed onto the bed and proceeded to wriggle between the still sleeping Alex and the sympathetic Kyle. He maneuvered himself perfectly until he was firmly between the couple. Michael silently reached for Kyle’s hand and guided it around himself as he reached for Alex.

His actions were enough to wake Alex who rolled over and found himself face to face with Michael who was nuzzling himself into Kyle’s arms.

Alex peered around him and looked into Kyle’s eyes. His love simply nodded his head in understanding so Alex returned Michael’s cry for comfort.

The three huddled together, a tangle of arms and limbs as Kyle and Alex held Michael between them in their warm embrace. 

Michael looked up at Alex with pain and longing in his eyes. When Michael leaned forward and kissed him, Alex didn’t have the heart to push him away. Their kiss was gentle yet needy as Michael grasped the front of Alex’s shirt and held him close.

Kyle watched with an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew it wasn’t jealousy but wasn’t really sure what it was. Michael broke the kiss with Alex then turned to face Kyle. He leaned closer and claimed his lips too. Kyle wasn’t sure who was more surprised, himself or Alex.

Michael alternated between the two of them, craving kisses from both Alex and Kyle. He grasped Alex’s shirt with one hand and Kyle’s with the other, pulling at them, wanting to be closer to them.

“Guerin?” Alex whispered, breaking the silence.

“Please?” Michael begged “please?”

Alex once again peered over at Kyle who slowly nodded his head; Alex reached up, cupped Michael’s face gently in his hands and kissed him very tenderly but that wasn’t good enough for him. Michael pressed into Alex, prodded his tongue into his mouth and claiming him. He moved closer, his body against Alex’s to show him how much his body craved him.

“Is this really what you want?” Alex asked him.

“Yes” Michael sobbed “Please? Please?”

“What exactly do you want?” Kyle asked very softly.

“To  _ feel anything”  _ Michael replied.

He sat up and both Alex and Kyle did too. They both reached for him at the same time. Alex proceeded to place kisses to Michael’s shoulder while Kyle claimed his lips. He trailed his hand down Michael’s chest, loosened the towel at his waist and tossed it aside.

It was all the invitation they needed and they spent the next few minutes slowly undressing each other until all three were equally naked on the bed with Michael still cocooned between them. Alex slowly kissed a trail down Michael’s chest while Kyle teased his neck.

They were both focused on Michael, on what he needed but neither of them noticed what he was doing until Alex’s backpack landed at the foot of the bed. He chuckled and reached out, rummaged inside then produced a bottle of lube. Alex looked to Kyle, silently asking a question with his eyes. Kyle nodded so Alex reached into the bag and pulled out the box of condoms.

“Is this really what you want?” Alex whispered again.

“Yes, please?” Michael replied.

He wanted both of them; wanted to feel comforted and not have to think about what he learned, what he saw, what he lost. Michael climbed into Alex’s lap and kissed him. 

Kyle leaned over and trailed kisses down Michael’s back before trailing his hand along the curve of his firm ass. He poured some lube onto his fingers, parted the cheeks and gently prodded at his hole.

Michael moaned into Alex’s mouth, pressed closer into him as Kyle fingered him open. His cock was throbbing but he ignored the excitement building inside as he clung to Alex. 

“Please?” Michael lips barely moved as he begged, pleaded.

Alex pushed back, pressed Michael into Kyle and wrapped his fist around Michael’s hardness. He stroked him almost aggressively, just the way he liked it. He leaned over and kissed Kyle who was still preparing Michael for what was to come.

Kyle passed the lube back to Alex who was already rolling a condom onto his own hardness. He moved back into place and pulled Michael into his lap. Kyle removed his fingers and Michael sobbed but a moment later he was lowering himself onto Alex’s cock.

Alex sat up, wrapped his arms around Michael and kissed his neck. He peered over his shoulder and his eyes met with Kyle’s. He and Michael moved together, hips bucking, fingers entwined. Kyle leaned over Michael’s shoulder and kissed Alex.

“More” Michael begged “please?”

“Guerin” Alex started.

“Please? I can take it; I… I need it”

Kyle and Alex caught each other’s eye and exchanged a meaningful glance. They shared a single nod then Kyle tore open a condom and pulled it on. He poured lube onto himself before he started prodding his fingers into Michael along with Alex’s cock, stretching him wider and causing him to moan, to sob, to beg.

When he finally started to slide into Michael, all three of them began to moan, Michael the loudest. They all moved as one, tears rolled down Michael’s face and Alex gently kissed them away.

Michael lasted the longest; he was determined not to come, to make this last, to revel in  _ this feeling  _ of being wanted and needed, comforted and protected.

Alex came first followed very closely by Kyle. They both clung to each other with Michael pressed between them. He cried out when they came, bodies trembling as they rocked against each other.

Michael held on, tried not to lose control but it was too much and he came all over Alex’s chest; clinging to him, fighting for breath and sobbing with relief. They collapsed in a heap on the bed, Michael still clinging to them even after they’d both pulled free.

Despite the sweaty mess they were in, Michael still pulled Alex and Kyle closer, wanting to keep them against him. He kissed Alex then Kyle before he closed his eyes to stop his tears.

“Thank you” he sobbed “thank you”

Alex reached around Michael to hold them both. Kyle leaned over and kissed him. They all held on until Michael fell asleep. None of them knew what to expect when he awoke and they had to leave the protective bubble of this hotel room. They weren’t exactly eager to find out either.


	23. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty Three - Flufftober 2019 - Letters
> 
> After the day in the tool shed, Michael sent Alex a lot of letters; years later, Alex finally gets them.
> 
> Rated G... PG at most. This was meant to be fluffy but it's more angsty than anything else... And, rushed ending is rushed... Sorry!!!  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------

The entire town changed that fateful night Rosa, Kate and Jasmine died. The Ortecho family and their reputation was destroyed, Liz lost a sister and promptly left town. Maria lost two of her best friends, Rosa in death and Liz in her decision to leave. Alex lost his first love; Michael and Max lost their brotherly relationship. For a lot of people, their lives were affected in ways they didn’t even know.

Maria didn’t even see Alex until the funeral. They were so close to graduating yet a lot of students were in mourning for their classmates. Rosa’s funeral was a very private affair, Arturo was there of course. Alex accompanied Maria and Mimi, even Kyle showed up with his parents but that was essentially it.

Going back to school should have been the perfect distraction but without Liz around, Maria felt lost. She opened her locker the day after the funeral and found yet another sealed envelope. It was the third one to show up since  _ that night _ and it was marked like the previous ones.

She didn’t recognize the handwriting but the words scrawled on the front were the same too ‘Maria, please give this to Alex’

She wasn’t sure why this mystery letter writer was leaving these in her locker instead of Alex’s but her friend hadn’t been at school since then either. Maria didn’t open any of them but she was curious who the sender was. They were clearly someone who knew she was the best chance of getting word to Alex.

When she finally managed to get him on the phone and he started telling her about a mystery man who’d kissed him during a shift at work, her curiosity began to get to her but she didn’t tell him about the notes.

A part of her really wanted to but Alex sounded so smitten; what if this guy wasn’t truly interested in him? What if these mystery letters were the cowards way of breaking Alex’s heart?

So she kept them. Maria found a box and shoved the three letters inside. When Alex appeared at school, she made sure to meet him at his locker in case there was a letter waiting for him but no. If there had been, she knew Alex would’ve shown her.

Each week, a new letter appeared in her locker, right up until the morning of graduation when the letter appeared in  _ his  _ locker but she managed to intercept it. She  _ knew _ it was wrong to keep them from him because Alex was still so hopeful yet the few times he spoke of the mystery boy, there was a sadness in his eyes. Alex finally told her that he hadn’t seen him since their kiss which was probably for the best since mystery boy was heading out of town for college and Alex’s hands were tied, he was enlisting in the Air Force.

She knew that wasn’t a decision Alex had come to on his own. Scared of losing her other best friend, she took him on a road trip, one last hurrah before he left town. Her one hope was that being away from everyone they knew, Alex might finally tell her who the mystery man was but no luck. The one time he came close, his eyes clouded over and he completely shut down.

The day he left town, she pulled the box of letters from under her bed with the intention of giving them to him but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. Best he think mystery boy had just gotten a kick out of playing him rather than letting Alex get his hopes up.

Each time Alex returned home, she pulled out the letters and told herself that today was the day she’d hand them over… but the guilt quickly kicked in as she feared how he’d react to knowing she’d kept them from him. Maria wasn’t sure how to make him believe that her intentions  _ had _ been good.

*

Now that all their secrets were out on the table and Maria knew every truth… from Michael, Max and Isobel being aliens to Noah’s involvement in Rosa’s death, she knew it was time to repair her damaged friendship with Alex.

Sleeping with Michael in Texas  _ had  _ meant nothing at the time but learning that  _ Guerin  _ was Alex’s mystery man had been a real punch in the gut. She couldn’t deny that she was attracted to him and when he’d come to the bar, looking for comfort and something more, Alex had been the last thing on her mind. Even when Michael had kissed her, she’d been too happy to worry about anyone else.

But that too had been short lived and her relationship with Alex had suffered terribly. So she only had one hand left, Alex was already mad and hurt, might as well give him  _ more  _ ammunition to use against her.

She dug out the box, jumped in her truck and drove all the way to the hunting cabin. Alex wasn’t exactly thrilled to see her but given that neither of them were actually dating Guerin right now, the awkwardness between them wasn’t the worst it's ever been.

“Alex” she greeted him “hi”

He looked up at her from his spot on the top step and gave a half nod of his head.

“Rosa and Kyle just left,” he explained.

“That’s okay; I uh came to see you”

“Me?”

“I know you must hate me right now so I decided to give you another reason”

“Oh?”

“These are for you”

She took a step closer and held out the box. Alex frowned at her but didn’t take it.

“I should’ve given it to you years ago” she explained “after Rosa died, things were weird everywhere in town and no one knew what to do… but these notes started appearing in my locker… notes addressed to you; I didn’t know who they were from, I never read them, I swear, but I suspected they were from your Museum Guy and that… that he was going to break your heart… So I kept them, kept them from you”

Maria shifted uncomfortably.

“But now… knowing what I know… I don’t think he would’ve said anything to break your heart but by hiding them from you… I think I broke both of you… but that wasn’t ever my intention, I swear”

“You swear” Alex repeated “like the time you swore it was just a ‘Texas Rounder’?”

“Alex-”

“Guerin and I were over, you don’t have to feel guilty about  _ Texas _ ”

“I’m sorry I kept these from you; I truly believed I was protecting you… you said yourself you were both on different paths”

She stepped closer to put the box beside him, he nodded in understanding then pointed her towards her car. Maria understood; she apologized again before turning and walking away. Her one hope now was that she hadn’t just made things between them  _ worse. _

**-**

Alex at least waited until Maria’s truck had vanished from sight before he picked the box up, got to his feet and went inside. He sank down on the couch, box on the coffee table and just stared at it. 

It was like a time capsule into his past but did he  _ want  _ to open it?

Maria had taken a page from Rosa for she’d decorated the box with designs similar to the ones Rosa used to draw and a mix of song lyrics, all from songs they’d listened to in high school. He tried to open it and realized it was taped shut.

Alex peeled the tape off and removed the lid to reveal half a dozen small envelopes inside. Each had the same thing written on it; ‘Maria, please give this to Alex’

He picked one up, gently traced the written words with his finger. 

Hoping they were arranged with the oldest on the bottom, he lifted them out and placed them face down on the table so he could read them in order.

His hand was shaking as he carefully opened the still sealed envelope, removed the piece of paper and tears filled his eyes.

_ ‘Alex, _

_ It wasn’t your fault; I don’t blame you; _

_ I Love You’ _

He closed his eyes, brought the letter to his lips and just held it until he could breathe again. Alex slipped it back in the envelope and opened the next one.

_ ‘Alex, _

_ You haven’t been at school so I can only hope you got my first letter; if not I’ll just have to keep sending them until you respond which I know you can’t do… Can’t be seen talking to me because of your dad but fuck him. This was his fault, not yours. _

_ I love you’ _

Alex picked up the next one.

‘ _ Alex, _

_ I’m worried you haven’t come to school; I’m scared your dad hurt you after I left… Which I shouldn’t have done. I’m sorry I ran away like I did, yes you told me to go but I should’ve stayed with you because I love you and you needed me. I wish I’d stayed. I’m sorry.’ _

Alex blinked back fresh tears as he grabbed the next envelope and opened it.

‘ _ Alex, _

_ Is Maria even passing these onto you? I hope she is because she’s your best friend and can be trusted, right? Does she know about us? Because a part of me wants everyone to know. It’s taking every ounce of willpower not to climb to the roof of the Crashdown and scream to the entire town what we did. I know your dad doesn’t like me, doesn’t like what we did but it was an honor to be your first and I wish I could be your only, I wish I could tell you to your face that I love you’ _

He had to take a moment. Alex got to his feet and circled the table a few times. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat back down.

_ ‘Alex, _

_ I’ve turned stalker; I sat outside your house, in that really tall tree, for three hours last night in the hope to just catch a glimpse of you. I heard you and your dad yelling; he wants you to enlist, to go off and train to be a ‘Real Manes Man’ but I don’t want you to go; I want you to stay here with me so we can make music together. _

_ But if you have to go, the Air Force won’t know how lucky they are to have you. _

_ I know how lucky I was to have you, even if it was just for one afternoon… it was an afternoon I will never forget. _

_ I love you’ _

The letters were slowly becoming longer and Alex was struggling to hold back his tears. There was only one left; had Michael stopped because Alex never bothered to respond? Did Michael think Alex had read them then just tossed them aside? Maria said she didn’t know who’d sent them so she wouldn’t have been able to confess to not passing them on…

His hand was shaking as he picked up the last one.

‘ _ Graduation is finally here & I’ll get to see you again. I’ve been stalking you in the halls but don’t think you noticed… You’re starting to change... I miss the earring and the eyeliner already. The necklaces too. You look sad and I know I’m to blame; If only I hadn’t freaked out when you tried to kiss me in the toolshed that night… your dad wasn’t even at home then, we could’ve had all night and he never would’ve known but I was scared, afraid of feeling the way I felt about you. _

_ Please, please, please, let Maria have passed my letters onto you. She’s your best friend, she must’ve given them to you! _

_ But just incase, this one is going directly into your locker in the morning so I can plead to you… After the ceremony,  _ ** _please _ ** _ meet me so we can talk. I’ll be waiting in the toolshed; all night if I have to but please, Alex, please come and meet me even if it’s only to say goodbye. _

_ I love you, _

_ Michael’ _

The words were blurring through his tears before he reached the end of the letter; his stomach was in knots as he pictured seventeen year old Michael returning to the toolshed and waiting, waiting for him to show up. 

No wonder Michael had looked so hurt every time they saw each other. Alex hadn’t come home often but their paths did cross; had Michael truly spent all these years thinking Alex had stood him up?

Just the  _ idea  _ of Michael going back there made him want to curl up and cry. For ten years, Michael had wrongfully believed Alex had chosen to stay away from him… which, in a way, he had done but not for the reasons Michael obviously thought.

Alex hastily shoved the letters back in the box, grabbed his keys and was halfway down the drive before he even realized he’d left the cabin.

He drove back to Roswell as fast as he dared, terrified he’d run himself off the road and die before he could tell Michael the truth.

He wondered if Maria would confess to him for it would be obvious to her why Alex was speeding back home.

Thankfully, he arrived safely and went straight to the junkyard. The airstream was reflecting the bright sun yet Alex felt cold inside. He was about to rip open a very raw wound, his one hope right now was that he could repair years of damage.

Michael was sitting in his usual spot by the fire pit even though it wasn’t lit, a beer was dangling from his fingers but Alex couldn’t tell how much he’d already had.

“We need to talk” Alex’s voice shook as he spoke but he moved closer to Michael who looked up at him like a wounded puppy.

They hadn’t spoken in weeks; it was understandable if Michael didn’t want to see or even speak to him but he had to get this out now.

Alex took a breath then invited himself to sit down opposite Michael. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small collection of envelopes but he was watching Michael as he did so, saw the way his eyes glazed over and his body tensed.

“You kept those?” Michael gasped “all these years?”

“No” Alex shook his head “I never got them”

“What?” Michael frowned.

He drew another breath.

“Maria gave them to me this morning” Alex confessed.

“You never got them” Michael slowly echoed.

“I never told her about us” Alex explained “not back then… I mean, I told her about our kiss in the museum but nothing after that; and I never told her it was you because it wasn’t my place to ‘out’ you so I didn’t”

He paused, continued to watch Michael’s reaction.

“Guerin, I had no idea about any of this… Did you really go back to the toolshed?”

Michael slowly raised the bottle to his lips and took a mouthful as he reflected on the memory.

“Yeah” he averted his eyes “I did… I waited until I knew he wasn’t there and I went back to the shed and I waited… for hours… for you…” he paused “did you know there was still blood on the floor? I didn’t know if it was mine or yours but I couldn’t stop staring at it… And each time I got up to leave, I couldn’t do it… Because I thought that if I left, you might show up and I’d miss you… And I promised I’d stay all night and I did”

“Guerin-” Alex started.

“Guess I should’ve known you didn’t get them but… I put that day’s letter into your locker, hoping and praying you’d see it, read it” he paused again “that you’d come and… say goodbye”

“I… don’t know if I could’ve done that… I don’t think I would’ve had it in me to go back to the shed and…” he stopped “I’m sorry; I’m sorry that you spent all these years thinking I stood you up”

“I don’t even know what to say to you anymore” Michael said to him. “I  _ did _ believe you’d chosen to stay away because it hurt too much to be around me”

“No, never” Alex insisted “Guerin, I loved you and I wanted to be with you but my dad was watching me like a hawk”

“And now?”

“Now?”

“It’s been ten years, Alex, but everything I wrote in those letters still stands true”

“How do you even  _ remember _ what you wrote back then?” 

“Because I meant every word that I said” he continued “I loved you back then and I still love you now”

Alex stood up, moved around the firepit and reached for Michael’s hand. He entwined their fingers and they looked into each other’s eyes.

“I wrote you a letter while I was away” Alex confessed “but I never sent it…”

“What did it say?” Michael whispered.

“Everything I should’ve said to you in person; that I loved you and that no one had ever made me feel the way you did. No one had ever looked at me or touched me or kissed me the way you did… and that I was sorry for everything my dad did to you… That I was sorry I never once came to see you before I left but that I was scared that if I  _ did,  _ then I never  _ would  _ have gone because I never wanted to leave you” 

Michael tugged on Alex’s arm, pulling him into his lap and he kissed him. For just a moment, they were seventeen again, kissing with a passion and longing neither of them had ever let go of. When they finally parted, Alex didn’t move and Michael refused to let go.

“From now on” Michael whispered “the only letter I try to send, will be a text”

“Do you even know  _ how _ to text?”

He reached into his pocket, pulled out his phone and typed a quick text using just one hand. A moment later, Alex’s phone beeped so he reached for his. The message on the screen was simple and straight to the point.

‘I love you’ it read.

Alex looked up and into Michael’s eyes. He wasn’t going to reply via text though.

“I love you too” he whispered before leaning in for another kiss.


	24. Voyeurism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty Four - Kinktober 2019 - Voyeurism
> 
> Sometimes three in a bed can be exhausting; some nights its fun to just watch but tonight Michael wants to still be involved  
(Or Michael uses his telekinesis to help Kyle fuck Alex)
> 
> Rated E or M for explicit content  
—————————————————————-

Michael sat stoically in the chair that he’d assembled in the bunker for this very reason. It was positioned perfectly between the bed and the ladder, facing the bed in what could be considered a creepy fashion but there was nothing sinister about his reasoning for the chair or it’s purpose.

The hunting cabin was their private escape, where they were free to be themselves and to just let go. Alex could get very vocal during sex and down here, in the bunker, he could really flex his vocal chords. 

Michael shifted the chair a little closer to the empty bed then fluffed the pillow that rested upon his lower back. It wasn’t the most comfortable but once things got started, he wouldn’t care. Neither Alex or Kyle had ever complained about the chair either but they’d all had their turn.

Sometimes it was just because they were tired, when watching is more fun than participating. Other times, it was the luck of the draw and one would find themselves restrained, cursed to watch the erotic display before them and be unable to join in, unable to touch themselves.

This was a punishment Michael never suffered as he had ways of getting himself off without use of his hands.

But tonight they were trying something different. Michael was down here, alone, mentally preparing himself for what he’d always wanted to try. There was no service in the bunker so he’d asked his lover’s to give him fifteen minutes to himself. With no clocks down here and no watch on his wrist, he didn’t know when the time was up until he heard their footsteps above.

He didn’t get up but he could visualize them both climbing down the ladder. Kyle always came down first and waited at the base to offer a hand to Alex. The soldier never needed it but sometimes accepted because the gesture itself was beautiful.

Tonight was clearly one of those nights as Michael heard the polite chuckle followed by the sound of heated kisses being exchanged, the smacking of their lips together caused Michael’s cock to stir.

“Not starting without me, are you?” He asked them.

“No” they replied, both chuckling no doubt over a private joke.

Kyle swept Alex off his feet and carried him the fet steps to the bed, placed him upon the mattress before Michael like a Virgin sacrifice though they all knew he was anything but. Alex turned and looked at Michael from beneath his lashes and smiled at him, an equal mix of pure beauty and devilish vixen.

Michael smirked back at him as Alex’s shirt seemingly appeared to remove itself. Anyone might think it was a ghost in the room but no, it was  _ all  _ Michael. He leaned back in the chair, one leg folded over the other as he yanked Alex’s shirt over his head.

Alex wasn’t bothered but he reached for Kyle, pulled him on top of him and kissed him firmly in front of Michael just to see what he would do. Michael had other ideas though and simply waited for them to part.

“Just pretend I’m not here” he instructed them.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Kyle asked.

“I just need to watch for a bit, save my strength” he explained “Kyle, why don’t you prepare him? Just the way he likes”

Alex groaned in anticipation. He  _ knew  _ what Michael was telling him to do to him and his entire body began to beg for it. Kyle didn’t waste any time; in his haste to get Alex naked he completely tore his underwear but they all merely laughed. It wasn’t like Alex would be needing it anytime soon.

Michael reached for the bottle of acetone and slowly sipped the contents as he watched Kyle strip him bare. Alex was already hard and couldn’t hold back the whimpers from his throat. 

Kyle positioned himself between Alex’s parted legs then he eased his hips off the mattress and leaned in closer.

The second Kyle’s tongue breached his hole, Alex screamed in delight and grasped the duvet. His eyes sought Michael’s and he held his lover’s lust filled gaze as Kyle tongue fucked him.

Michael didn’t know which was hotter, the cries of pleasure coming from Alex or the moans emitting from Kyle. Both were affecting him as his own cock throbbed with arousal but he didn’t touch himself.

Alex whimpered and moaned and cried and writhed as Kyle worked him open. He  _ loved  _ the feeling of his lover’s tongue prodding and teasing him. He begged and pleaded for ‘ _ more’  _ and Kyle was oh so willing to do as asked. 

Michael continued to observe his two lover’s while sipping his drink and savoring the beautiful cries of the two men until Alex began to sob; if Kyle kept going much longer, Alex was going to come. Michael instructed Kyle to stop.

Alex needed a moment so Kyle proceeded to remove his own clothing before he approached Michael and knelt on the floor before him, reached out to touch his cheek.

“Are you sure you want to try this?” Kyle asked, eyes searching Michael’s gaze as he spoke.

“I am” Michael whispered “if you still are”

“Of course… For science”

“For sex”

Kyle leaned in for a kiss which Michael was more than happy to bestow upon his lips. They lingered longer than they needed to and Kyle sneaked a few lazy strokes of Michael’s hardness before he returned to the bed and the still aroused Alex.

“Finish prepping him, Kyle” Michael instructed as the tube of lube seemingly floated into his hand.

“Fuck me, Kyle” Alex whimpered. “Please?”

His eyes darted to Michael’s.

“One more taste? Please?” He whispered.

Michael smirked and gave a single nod of his head. Kyle darted back between Alex’s legs, licking and prodding at his sweet hole before suckling on his balls while lazily stroking his cock.

Alex  _ screamed _ in adulation which filled both Kyle and Michael with a sense of pride. He allowed Alex’s sacks to slip from his mouth, placed sloppy kisses to his dick before pulling away and reaching for the lube. 

“Slowly” Michael whispered “really make him  _ beg” _

Kyle  _ loved _ hearing Alex beg and was more than happy to oblige. He coated his index finger and very slowly eased it inside Alex who gnawed on his lip but held back. Kyle and Michael watched as Alex stubbornly remained quiet. A look passed between them and Michael nodded for a second finger to be added.

Alex whimpered then began to moan as Kyle slid his next finger inside him and slowly, slowly, slowly scissored him. Wider and wider, stretching him open in preparation. Alex continued to bite down on his lip but he couldn’t stop the throaty sounds he was making. When Kyle found his sweet spot, he gave up trying to hold back and started spewing cries of pleasure while staring into Michael’s lust filled eyes.

Kyle didn’t wait for further instructions, he pressed a third finger inside just to hear Alex swear at him. Both Kyle and Michael chuckled as Alex moved his hips, trying to fuck himself on Kyle’s fingers. In turn, Kyle wrapped his other hand around Alex’s cock letting him thrust into his grasp.

“Please?” Alex gasped “please? Kyle? Michael? Please? I need… need  _ more _ .  _ Please?” _

Michael nodded again and Kyle moved his fingers, teasing Alex further and drawing loud whimpers from his throat. He could do this for hours; they had on previous occasions though they usually made Alex wear a cockring first. The way he’d beg and plead to come… Kyle secretly wanted to record those sounds. Maybe even make it his ringtone.

Alex was still half begging, half sobbing when Kyle removed his fingers. He too wanted approval so he shifted and presented his work to Michael who licked his lips and gave a nod of his head. Kyle leaned over and pressed a kiss to Alex’s lips.

“You’re doing so good” Kyle whispered “so good”

“Please, Kyle?” Alex sobbed “please, fuck me”

Kyle pressed another kiss to Alex’s lips then a gentler one to his forehead before he sat up and looked at Michael. He reached for Alex’s hand as he stared into Michael’s eyes.

“I’m ready” he said to him “we both are”

“And you’re certain?” Michael asked. “Absolutely sure?”

“I trust you, Michael” Kyle insisted “we both do”

Michael nodded then took a deep breath. Isobel was so much better at this then he was but she’d had years of practice while he’d only been trying for a few months. He closed his eyes and opened his mind; could sense both Alex and Kyle. Their minds were much more susceptible to him since they’d all started sleeping together. Frequently sharing their bodies, opening intimate connections, was something Michael hadn’t anticipated.

Eyes closed, he could still  _ see  _ both of them; he knew when Kyle moved on the bed. He could feel Alex’s increased heart rate, his arousal, his desire for both of them. 

Michael turned his attention to Kyle. A tiny test first. He opened his eyes and watched as he slipped into the other man’s mind, took control and raised Kyle’s hand to his own chest to tweak his nipple.

Kyle gasped, Alex groaned; Michael immediately broke contact and looked at Kyle. His eyes asking if he was okay. Kyle smiled and nodded his approval.

“Can you do it again?” Kyle asked him.

Michael nodded his head. Slipped back inside Kyle’s mind and made him tease his nipple again while his other hand reached between his legs and stroked his cock.

“Fuck” Kyle hissed.

Michael quickly broke the connection again but Kyle was flashing a wicked grin at him.

“Fuck  _ me _ !” Alex cried.

Both Michael and Kyle laughed. They loved when Alex commanded but begged at the same time.

“We will, love, I promise” Michael teased. 

“Too long” Alex sobbed.

Michael nodded; Kyle leaned over and kissed Alex for a few beats, assuring him they won’t make him wait much longer. They all knew what they were doing would take its toll but that didn’t stop Alex being a bossy bottom. It was for this reason they often let him top one of them but tonight was different and they all knew it. Kyle’s tongue brushed Alex’s lips before he pulled away and moved back into position.

He looked to Michael and saw him take a long swig from the bottle. His eyes furrowed in concern but Michael smiled and nodded his head. Kyle poured lube onto his cock, used his thumb to spread it across the head.

Kyle grasped Alex’s thighs and yanked him closer, wrapped his legs around his waist then slowly brushed the weeping tip of his cock up and down the teased hole. Alex whimpered and tried to lower himself upon Kyle.

“Not yet” Kyle whispered. “Not yet”

“Please!” Alex screamed.

Head tossed back, hair a mess, sweat upon his brow, cock rock hard and already dripping with precum, Alex was more than either of them could handle but tonight,  _ Michael  _ was in charge.

He gave a single nod and Kyle pressed forward, his cock sliding into Alex and causing both of them to cry out.

Michael drew another mouthful from the bottle, took a deep breath then slipped inside Kyle’s mind. He started to guide him, push him, control him, making Kyle’s body do whatever  _ he  _ wanted him to… and Michael wanted him to fuck Alex.

He felt  _ everything  _ Kyle felt; a wonderful feeling of lust and euphoria washed over him as he controlled Kyle’s hips, urging him to slam his cock into Alex’s body. Beneath them, Alex begged for  _ more _ . He urged Kyle to go deeper, go faster, go harder.

But Michael stopped and broke the mind connection between them. Kyle immediately looked at him; Michael was sweating and panting for breath but he still nodded that he was okay.

“Kyle, are you alright?” Michael asked him.

“Of course” Kyle replied.

He started again but once he was inside Kyle’s mind, he told him it was proving more exhausting than he first thought so Kyle suggested he break the mind connection and just use his telekinesis.

Michael hadn’t considered that but he followed the doctor’s orders. He focused on the sight of his two lover’s together and he centred his powers.

Kyle felt like Michael was sitting behind him, shoving him into Alex and  _ damn  _ it was hot. Everything his body did, felt like an invisible hand was guiding him… which it was. He dug his fingers into Alex’s thigh as he slammed into him again and again while Alex screamed for him to go  _ harder _ .

Michael started to guide Kyle’s hand to Alex’s hard cock, pumping him and working him to the brink. When he feared Alex was about to come, he ceased his treatment and gave him a reprieve but all the while, Alex sobbed and pleaded to come.

Kyle still let Michael take control, enjoying the feeling of being almost painfully vigorous with Alex who continued to beg for more. He looked at Michael and cocked his brow. Michael  _ knew  _ what that meant; Kyle was telling him to make Alex come and he knew exactly how to do it.

Michael used his powers to tweak both of Alex’s nipples at the same time while Kyle’s fist pumped his cock and he teased his prostate. The mix of all these feelings at once was enough to send Alex over the edge and he came so hard Kyle feared he was going to pass out but he continued to tease and pound into him, much to Alex’s delight.

Alex wrapped his legs around Kyle, gyrating his hips in a bid to work him closer to orgasm too. All the while he teased his own nipple with his thumb and index finger. With his other hand, he suckled on his finger while holding Kyle’s gaze. The lust in Alex’s orbs alone was almost enough to make him come on the spot but Kyle was determined to hold on longer.

He would’ve made it too if Michael hadn’t slipped back into his mind, urged him to pull out then seconds later, Kyle’s seed seeped from his cock. Stream after stream spilling onto Alex’s already coated abdomen. Michael let go and Kyle’s body turned limp as he collapsed on the bed beside Alex who immediately leaned over and kissed him.

Alex slowly turned and looked at Michael who was also panting for breath. His curls were wilder than usual, his pants open, cock hanging out yet still fully erect. Alex licked his lips then raised a finger, making a ‘come hither’ motion. Michael got to his feet and stumbled the few steps to the bed. He climbed on then leaned down to kiss Alex before leaning over and kissing Kyle too.

Michael reached down and gently brushed Alex’s hair back from his forehead while the other man reached out and wrapped his fingers around Michael’s cock.

“Come, Guerin” Alex whispered “come all over me”

Alex continued to pump Michael while licking his own lips but Michael leaned in for more kisses. Tongues dancing erotically, Kyle watched them both; too exhausted to partake but his heart full of love for them. He moved closer and wrapped his hand around Michael’s cock too.

They both worked together to bring Michael to the brink. Kyle sat up and kissed his neck while Alex continued to claim his lips. Between the two of them, Michael felt loved and cherished and completely turned on. 

Michael broke the kiss, positioned himself just right and watched as his cum shot from his cock and mixed with Alex’s and Kyle’s upon Alex’s skin.

The three finally collapsed upon the bed, each grasping the other and pulling them closer. They were exhausted, completely spent, covered in sweat. 

“I love you” Alex whispered “both of you, so much”

“We love you too” Kyle replied.

“Especially when you look so debauched like this” Michael added.

He was sticky and filthy but he didn’t care; he never wanted this feeling to go away. He wanted to stay like this forever in the arms of the two men he loved, knowing they both felt exactly the same way.

  
  



	25. Tattoos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty Five - Flufftober 2019 - Tattoos
> 
> Kyle has tattoos that he never acknowledges, when he does, Alex is there to help him through it
> 
> Rated M but no actual sexual content  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm apologising in advance that (a) this was posted a day late, I was drunk and hungover so didn't finish in time also (b) it's terrible and probably doesn't make any sense because I was drunk and hungover  
For a FLUFFtober entry, it's not very fluffy... SORRY!  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyle Valenti had two tattoos on his body; both were permanently hidden from prying eyes as they were easy to cover up. The one on his wrist was always obscured by his watch and the one on his ankle was covered by his sock.

For years he’d hidden them, no one ever asked; not even Liz the few times they hooked up once she came back to town. But things changed when Kyle started sleeping with Alex. A lot of things changed that day and not just their feelings for each other. It had been fairly simple; a spilled cup of coffee, the hasty removal of a damp and stained shirt… followed by longing glances and a very hot and heavy make out session.

Alex hadn’t noticed them at first though for Kyle kept both his watch and his socks on when they became intimate. The first one he saw was the wrist tattoo, a series of numbers which Alex immediately committed to memory before moving on. Several weeks later, when the weather finally warmed up and he’d managed to separate Kyle from his socks, Alex saw the second one.

He was immediately intrigued as to what the two sequences of numbers meant but he didn’t ask, he did google them but nothing stood out in his searches so he decided to wait it out.

One evening when Alex was casually unboxing his latest online purchase, he turned to Kyle.

“You have two tattoos,” he stated.

“I do” Kyle replied, not looking up from his laptop. “You waited this long to mention it?”

“I didn’t want to pry”

“So why are you asking now?”

“Trying to determine what your pain threshold is”

Kyle’s head shot up and he looked at Alex with a mix of fear, curiosity and arousal in his eyes.

“Pain threshold” he echoed.

Alex nodded as he showed the box to Kyle. He watched as Kyle’s eyes scanned it, taking it all in then clearly trying to decide if he could take it.

“Have you ever used one before?” Kyle asked, eyes alight but also filled with nerves.

“A few times” Alex admitted “but my last one broke some time ago”

“How?”

“Doesn’t matter”

Alex wasn’t about to admit shock waves and Michael’s telekinesis didn’t mix well. He also didn’t really want Kyle to know he’d done this with him. Sure, Kyle  _ knew  _ about their history but Alex wasn’t one to brag about his sex-life plus he secretly believed Kyle was still slightly insecure, since he believed Alex had way more experience than him, when it came to men anyway… Kyle was an exceptionally fast learner which is why Alex knew he could handle this.

“Maybe another night” Kyle suggested as he closed his laptop. “One where I don’t have to work in the morning… in case you singe my eyebrows off or something”

“Are you saying you don’t trust me?”

“I’m saying accidents happen”

“It needs to be charged anyway”

Kyle reached for Alex’s hand.

“So let’s go to bed and we can… play with other things tonight” he added.

Alex nodded then reached up, unclipped Kyle’s watch and removed it. He gently stroked his thumb across the numbers on his wrist before placing a kiss upon them. He looked up and saw the small smile on Kyle’s lips.

“Come on, let’s go to bed” Alex echoed.

***

There was no more talk of tattoos that night or any other for the following week though Alex did make a point of touching or kissing the one on Kyle’s wrist each time they were intimate and he was exposed to it. Kyle never said anything so he figured it was okay to do so.

It was still early on a Wednesday night when Alex brought up the violet wand again. Kyle wasn’t rostered to work the following day so he suggested they start simple. Alex was careful not to place it too close to the skin but Kyle was extremely receptive to the stimulation. 

He was fascinated by the jolts and found himself growing hard from the excitement. It was no wonder Alex  _ loved  _ this thing though he didn’t bring up that Alex appeared to enjoy  _ using  _ it on him more than anything else.

After their first foray, Kyle was hooked and couldn’t wait to try it again and again. Some nights weren’t as intense as others but he loved them just the same; he especially loved when Alex pressed it into his skin so he could feel the burn.

One afternoon, Kyle was lying on his stomach and Alex was drawing shapes on his back for him to guess. Some took several attempts at sketching before he could even begin to guess but the ones that made Alex giggle were clearly dirty.

“Is this what it feels like?” Alex asked as he grazed the skin.

“What  _ what  _ feels like?” Kyle replied.

“Getting a tattoo”

“What?”

“I mean, its ink being branded on your skin. It  _ must _ hurt”

“Yeah, I guess” Kyle paused “I have a high pain threshold though”

“I can see that” Alex replied.

“Honestly, I was kinda… numb… when I got them,” Kyle added “both of them”

“What kind of numb?”

“Can you maybe stop for a sec?” Kyle asked “so we can talk?”

Alex immediately powered the wand down and carefully placed it aside. Kyle was still lying on his stomach but he turned his wrist to reveal the numbers.

“You don’t know what they are, do you?” Kyle asked him.

“No” Alex confessed. “Eight numbers; I uh tried to do a search but couldn’t find anything”

“Look closely”

Kyle held his wrist out to Alex who took it in his hands and read the numbers again. He brushed his thumb across the ink then paused, looked up into Kyle’s eyes.

“Your dad?” He whispered. Kyle nodded.

“His birthday; month, day and year” he replied “I got it the day he died”

Alex nodded; he understood.

“Losing him the way we did” he continued “so suddenly and all, I don’t know” he shrugged “I just… I was numb inside and wanted to feel something… anything… so I decided to get a tattoo but didn’t know  _ what  _ and I dunno… it just seemed fitting”

“I think it’s sweet” Alex brushed his thumb across it again. “So… Why do you keep it covered all the time?”

Kyle pulled his hand away and stared at the numbers on his skin.

“After Caulfield…” he paused “seeing those people locked up, experimented on and tortured… knowing that my dad was  _ involved _ with something like that… I used to be so  _ proud _ to be his son, trying to live up to the pedestal  _ I  _ put him on… But I think of all this Project Shephard stuff and I’m just  _ ashamed _ ” 

“Kyle” Alex reached over, placed a gentle kiss to Kyle’s shoulder “your father was a  _ good _ man and you should be proud to be his son”

“He cheated on my mother, was part of a government cover-up, helped torture aliens”

“We don’t know why he did the things he did… but he was your father and he did an amazing job raising you; he’d be proud of the man you are today”

“But can I be proud of the man  _ he _ was?”

“Kyle… “ Alex paused “knowing all the things I’ve learned about him in recent months, it hasn’t changed the way _ I  _ remember your dad. The ways he tried to, subtly, help me… look out for me… He was a good man and... way more of a father to me than mine ever was”

Kyle reached for Alex’s hand and entwined their fingers.

“Can you please not talk about my dad being like one to you, while we’re naked in bed together?” Kyle whispered.

“Would you prefer me to put some clothes on so we can keep talking?”

“Fuck no” he sighed and closed his eyes. “I need a distraction… Turn that thing back on and make it  _ hurt _ ”

“Kyle?”

“Make it hurt,  _ please _ ?”

Alex didn’t want to argue; he could’ve tried to talk to Kyle about it further but it really wasn’t the time. He moved aside, powered up the wand and turned to see Kyle already settled on his stomach. He pressed the tip into his skin and Kyle hissed but begged for more. Alex wasn’t sure how to proceed from here; he’d had a wicked plan for tonight but after that admission and conversation, was it in bad taste?

“Kyle?” Alex whispered.

“Make. It. Hurt” Kyle hissed.

He wanted to give Kyle what he craved so Alex turned the power output up a little bit and started to trace outlines on Kyle’s back. They gave up on playing the guessing game until Kyle began to beg and moan for Alex to mark him. He started simple enough, tracing a heart on his shoulder followed by some other basic patterns.

“Alex?” Kyle asked. “Mark me… Give me something to focus on”

“What?” Alex frowned.

“Like before, write on my skin and let me guess what it says”

“What are we, eight?”

“Please? Please?”

Alex didn’t want to deny Kyle so he wrote a ‘love’ in small letters on his other shoulder. Kyle guessed it immediately so he drew another heart then another. Some he pressed harder than others, knowing they wouldn’t fade as quickly. If he wanted to be a real jerk, he could brand Kyle for a week.

“Alex?” Kyle shouted “Please?”

“I… I don’t know what to do” Alex whispered. 

“Don’t say it, just write it”

“You really expect me to write dirty slut on your back?”

“Yes!”

Kyle’s unpredictability usually amused Alex but right now it actually worried him. His love was all about being called names and derogatory terms but physically writing them on his skin just didn’t feel right… or did it?

He placed the wand to Kyle’s lower back and painstakingly slowly began to write upon Kyle’s skin while his love screamed words of encouragement to him. When he was finished, he looked down at his handiwork but didn’t feel a sense of pride, instead, he just wanted to cry.

Alex powered it down, despite the protests from Kyle, and carefully placed it aside before he crawled up the bed. He wrapped his arms around Kyle, pulled him into his embrace and softly kissed his temple.Kyle was shaking and trying not to sob but Alex held him and whispered to him that he loved him.

*

Kyle was embarrassed by his behavior the following morning. 

They weren’t even out of bed before Kyle was trying to apologise but Alex told him he had nothing to be ashamed of. His reaction had startled Alex but a part of him definitely understood. He’d been guilty of the occasional breakdown before so it was nice to be there for someone else when they suffered. Of course they were going to have to talk about it but Alex wasn’t going to push.

It wasn’t until after they’d showered together and Kyle was getting dressed that he stopped and looked at Alex. His lover looked at him and cocked his eyebrow.

“What?” Alex asked.

“You didn’t ask about this one” Kyle pointed to his ankle.

“I uh thought you’d been through enough for one night”

“So you don’t want to know the story?” 

“That depends; will you ask me to hurt you again?”

“No” Kyle quickly replied. “I’m sorry”

Alex quickly cupped Kyle’s face in his hands and looked into his eyes.

“Please, stop being sorry” Alex whispered. “I love you”

“It’s another date” Kyle replied “I actually got it first… it’s the date I lost my first patient during a solo surgery”

“Kyle”

“I know there was nothing I could’ve done but I… I never wanted to forget, you know? And that’s why I keep it covered because it’s no one’s business but mine so it’s not out there for the World to see but I know it’s there and I can look at it, remember him, and swear to do better”

Alex kissed him.

***

The weather was beautiful so when Kyle bumped into Liz outside the Crashdown and she invited him to a pool party at Isobel’s, he couldn’t say no. It was his day off and he needed to unwind, to shut off his brain and just have a day to not think about anything.

He didn’t think to mention the invitation to Alex, merely assumed he’d be there or maybe be avoiding it due to him and Michael still being slightly tense around each other. It was a strange feeling now that everyone in their unusually assembled group of friends knew that Michael and Alex had a thing for each other in high school. 

Liz and Maria had appeared the most put out but more due to Alex keeping them in the dark over Michael’s identity. Kyle had maybe been the least surprised, or maybe Isobel, as they’d both seen the way Michael looked at Alex.

Since no one in the group knew Kyle and Alex were together, they arrived separately. Kyle was already in the yard with Max, both supervising the grill. Isobel was in the pool with Michael, Jenna and Maria. Kyle looked around when he heard Liz’s voice declaring she’d arrived with company. His eyes met with Alex’s and he could immediately tell he didn’t want to be there.

Isobel climbed out of the pool and hurried over to them. She was soaking wet but that didn’t stop her from pulling Alex into a hug. Kyle’s eyes instantly turned to Michael, to see his reaction to Alex being here but Michael simply ducked under the water and disappeared from sight.

Alex made his way over to Max and Kyle and sank down in one of the deck chairs. He’d had the perfect excuse not to come, he wasn’t much of a fan of swimming these days but at least his prosthetic gave him an excuse to leave his shirt on. He took over the grill so Max could join Liz which meant he was now in very close proximity to Kyle but they had to be on their best behavior. Kyle knew there was a chance Michael would be watching Alex very closely.

It was unusual for them to all be together like this given their hectic work schedules so it was nice and fun and casual. There were no imminent threats looming over them, they could all just  _ be _ . 

Alex was mid-conversation with Max before he realized, was too late to call out a warning. 

Kyle yanked his shirt off over his head and dropped it on one of the chairs, he dived into the pool and came up for air only to find both Liz and Jenna gaping at him in surprise. Alex was watching from the sidelines, trying to hold back any response or reaction. Poor Kyle was so unsuspecting.

“Kyle?” Liz asked. “What uh what’s that on your back?”

“What?” Kyle frowned.

Jenna grasped his shoulder and forced him to turn around so she and Liz could examine the row of hearts that trailed from his shoulder to the small of his back. They both exchanged a quick smile, silently debating who was going to tease him first.

“Valenti” Jenna smirked “I had no idea you were  _ so _ kinky”

“Kyle!” Liz hissed “are you seeing someone?”

“What?” Kyle panicked. “I uh I… what?”

He climbed out of the pool but that simply made it  _ worse _ for now everyone was staring at him and they could all clearly read the words ‘my whore’ burned into his skin. Though the unsuspecting Kyle had no idea what was written there.

“Kyle?” Liz started again “did someone hurt you?”

“Yes; because I asked them to” he snapped, his eyes not meeting with anyone’s.

“You asked someone to call you a whore?” Michael spoke for the first time.

“Among other things” Kyle shot at him.

Kyle grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself. He started to hurry away, not from embarrassment, he just didn’t like being the center of attention. Kyle made it all the way into the house and paused in the living room to examine himself in front of the mirror. The markings on his back were everything he’d asked for but he hadn’t realized they hadn’t faded yet. He looked up and his eyes met with Liz’s in the mirror though he couldn’t quite read the expression upon her face.

“Sorry if I embarrassed you” she spoke up.

“It’s fine” Kyle replied as he wrapped the towel around his shoulders then turned around to face her.

“So… Are you seeing someone with a penchant for pain or is it just an S & M thing you pay someone to do? I mean, I know your job is stressful and-” 

“I’m seeing someone” he quickly replied. “But not officially… I mean, we’re official just not  _ public _ ”

“And… Is that for your benefit or Michael’s?” Liz asked him.

“What?” Kyle gasped. Liz laughed.

“You think I don’t recognize Alex’s handwriting?”

Kyle paused.

“I’m not ashamed” he stated “I love him but our lives are such a… shit show that it’s nice to have something that’s just us… No one to give us judgemental glares”

“Ahhh, you’ve noticed Mikey still has the puppy eyes around Alex”

“We’re happy, Liz, we’re good together… I love him”

“Then I’m happy for you… Both of you… You deserve to be happy and with someone really special” she paused “they don’t come any greater than him”

“Thanks, Liz” Alex’s voice caught them both by surprise. “I’m sorry, I forgot about the… lingering effects until it was too late”

“It’s okay” Kyle moved towards Alex. “Really, it’s kinda funny”

“You want everyone to know you’re a whore?” Alex replied.

“I like them knowing I’m  _ someone’s _ whore”

“You’re such a hopeless romantic”

“But I’m  _ your _ hopeless romantic, yeah?”

“Thought you were my whore?”

“Can’t I be both?”

Liz laughed then rolled her eyes but she was happy too, happy for her friends who’d found love together. Her high school boyfriend and her best friend together. She never would’ve imagined it but seeing them now, the way Alex was so gently stroking Kyle’s cheek, she couldn’t imagine them with anyone else. They were both finally happy.

  
  



	26. Pet Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty Six - Flufftober 2019 - Pet Names
> 
> Alex just wants to find the perfect pet name for Michael .....  
kinda a 3+1  
Three times Alex got it wrong and one time he got it right
> 
> Rated G  
——————————————————-

Alex was struggling under the weight of the grocery bags he was trying to balance. When he stepped into the kitchen, he was relieved to find Michael sitting on the benchtop with a cup of coffee.

“Hey, boo, do you mind bringing the rest of the grocery bags in from the car? Please?” He asked politely.

Michael frowned but put the mug down, slid off the counter and vanished without a word. Alex dropped the bags on the table then immediately sank into the nearest chair, wincing as he did so but groaned with relief at taking the weight off his leg.

A moment later, Michael appeared; he was carrying two bags while floating two more. These bags joined Alex’s ones on the table but Michael immediately started rummaging through them. Before Alex could argue, Michael pulled out all the items that needed to be put in the refrigerator or freezer.

“Oh, thanks boo” Alex said once he realized what Michael was doing.

“Uh about that” Michael started.

“About what?”

“Since when did you start calling me ‘boo’?”

“Well… Uh… Since today. You ah you don’t like it?”

Michael scrunched up his face as he moved around the table and took hold of Alex’s hand.

“You’ve just never used a pet name for me before,” he added.

“I know, I just… wondered what it was like to hear. I uh won’t say it again”

“I think it’s sweet you want to but I just don’t think it’s  _ us _ . Some couples just can’t pull it off”

“No, I know; it’s okay”

Michael reached his other hand out and touched Alex’s knee, his eyes filled with concern.

“Baby, are you okay?” He asked him. Alex nodded. “Are you  _ okay? _ ”

Alex placed his hand on top of Michael’s and smiled at him.

“I uh slipped at the store on something” he admitted “and I went down, hard, but I’m  _ fine.  _ It just threw me or something”

“You stay there while I put the rest of these things away”

“No, it’s fine, I can do it later… You don’t even know where half this stuff goes”

Michael reached into one of the bags and the first thing he pulled out was a tube of lubricant. A wicked smile lit up his face.

“Well I know where  _ this _ goes” he teased.

“Good, I’d be worried if you didn’t” Alex replied.

“Baby, don’t make me move you onto the couch”

“I could, you know, help instead”

“Couch it is”

Michael used his telekinesis to lift Alex from the chair. He was definitely getting used to him using his powers on him but that was usually in the bedroom. Michael moved closer, slid his arms under him to take his weight then he carried Alex, bridal style, into the living room and deposited him on the couch. 

“You stay here and rest, baby” Michael whispered before placing a kiss to his forehead. “I’ll put the groceries away then come back and give you a massage”

“I love you” Alex replied.

“I know” 

Michael kissed Alex again; another on the forehead and one on the lips before getting to his feet and walking away.

Alex quietly sighed to himself. ‘Boo’ hadn’t worked but Michael never thought twice about calling him ‘baby’. Did he just not want a pet name? Alex was going to find just the right one though.

*-*-*

They were sitting at a booth in the Crashdown together when Alex tried again. The new waitress had brought their orders but forgotten the ketchup and Alex spied some on an empty table.

“Hey, Rodger, could you grab the ketchup over there?” Alex nodded towards the bottle. He  _ would’ve  _ gotten it himself but he knew if he got up Michael would stop him. Since the grocery store, Michael had been annoyingly concerned with Alex’s prosthetic.

“Who the fuck is Rodger?” Michael asked him.

“You”

“What?”

“You know?” He paused “the little grey alien from American Dad?”

“Still on the nickname thing, huh?”

“Michael-”

“That’s better”

Michael got up, grabbed the ketchup then threw himself back down in the booth. Alex could see he was annoyed and felt bad but didn’t know exactly what to say.

“I’m sorry” Alex whispered as he reached for his hand. “I just thought it was cute… I mean…” he lowered his voice further “you’re my secret alien, just like he’s theirs”

“So you thought a sexy nickname for me would be another man’s name?”

“I… didn’t say it had to be sexy”

Michael pouted, Alex felt bad.

“I just…” he paused “was watching the show last night and it made me think of you”

Michael’s jaw dropped in horror.

“He’s bald and disproportionate” he gasped in shock.

“He’s a smart ass”

“So… he’s more like  _ you _ then” 

“Guerin-” Alex started to protest.

“No, I’m still curious as to why you thought a cute pet name for  _ me” _ he actually pointed at himself “was  _ another guy’s name _ ”

“Does it make you feel threatened?”

“What if you randomly decide to start calling me other names? Like… Jack or Thomas or Kyle”

Alex immediately began to laugh, had to cover his mouth with his hand to stifle the laughter.

“You think I’m going to start calling you  _ Kyle _ ?” Alex asked.

“Well, if you want to start shouting other guys names…”

“Guerin, it’s not like that at all and I would never call you Kyle”

“But you would call me Rodger?”

“It was meant to be  _ cute _ ”

Michael reached over and grasped Alex’s other hand.

“I get that your heart is in the right place, baby” Michael said to him “but… pet names aren’t everything… I mean, Max and Liz don’t have them and they’re the most disgustingly romantic couple we know”

“Yeah, you’re right”

“Of course I am”

“I’m sorry, Kyle”

Alex looked up and smiled at the way Michael was glaring at him.

“I love you” Alex added.

“Nice save” Michael grumbled.

*-*-*

They were at Isobel’s house for dinner; Liz and Max were there so were Kyle and Jenna. Maria was working but promised to be home in time for dessert. As was tradition, Michael was sitting next to Alex and playing footsie with him under the table. He always insisted on sitting on Alex’s left side so he could stroke his foot along his lover’s calf, subtly rub his hand along his thigh. 

It was something Michael didn’t make a secret of doing even though Alex did his best to not draw attention. Every dinner guest would place bets on how long they’d last before one or the other would drag their partner off to the bathroom due to some ‘emergency’.

Michael was feeling particularly handsy tonight and his hand slipped from Alex’s thigh to his crotch which made Alex snap.

“Hey perv, stop trying to feel me up!”

Alex immediately shoved his chair back from the table and stormed away with a hasty apology to Isobel. She didn’t know if she should laugh or glare no did she know who to be glaring  _ at;  _ Alex or Michael. 

Michael started to get to his feet but both Liz and Kyle rose at the same time. Kyle advised him to stay put while Liz and himself went after him. Michael wasn’t happy at how quick Kyle was to chase after Alex but Jenna simply poured them both another glass of wine. 

Liz and Kyle found Alex upstairs, pacing in the hallway. He looked up, almost relieved to see the two of them instead of Michael. Kyle pushed open the door to Isobel’s home office and they stepped inside to talk.

“Okay, what’s Mikey done?” Liz asked as she pushed Alex into one of the chairs.

“Nothing” Alex replied with a shrug.

“You called him ‘perv’” Kyle reminded him. “Was actually kinda cool”

Alex sighed.

“It just slipped out” he confessed.

“Come on, Alex… Talk to us, what’s going on?” Liz asked “you’ve been… different lately… something’s on your mind”

“Guerin doesn’t want a pet name” Alex admitted. Kyle laughed but stopped when he saw the way Alex glared at him.

“So?” Liz continued “Max and I don’t use them”

“Jenna calls me…” Kyle caught himself. “Look, they’re not for everyone”

“He calls be baby all the time,” Alex added “and I love that it’s something only  _ he _ calls me… So I… I want that for him too but nothing sounds right”

“And he specifically said he doesn’t want one?” Liz asked.

“Just keep calling him Perv… it’s great,” Kyle said.

“Kyle, you’re not helping” Liz snapped.

“Everything is either too generic or too impersonal” Alex whined. “Kyle, please go away”

“Hey” Kyle protested “I can be... understanding. Unless you plan on calling Michael ‘ass muncher’ or something-”

“Kyle!” Liz shouted and punched him in the shoulder.

At least it made Alex laugh which is what Kyle was aiming for.

“Look, if it means so much to you,” Kyle added “tell him… Talk to him”

“I don’t even know why I snapped like that”

“Because Guerin has that effect on everyone?”

“Look, it’s obviously been on your mind for a while” Liz spoke up “it just manifested and that’s how it spilled over… But you can’t stay hidden up here all night so do you want to come back down with us or are we gonna send Michael up here to you?”

“No, I’ll come back with you guys” Alex said, “thank you, both of you, for coming to talk to me”

“Of course, anytime” Liz smiled.

They made their way back down to the dining room and Alex sat down beside Michael. The room was quiet, too quiet, so Isobel made a snarky comment to clear the air; thankfully everyone laughed and the conversation moved on. Michael leaned over and whispered in Alex’s ear.

“Do we need to talk about this?”

“Not right now” Alex replied. “I’m sorry I snapped” 

Maria showed up right before dessert then the four couples engaged in a very competitive game of pictionary which Isobel and Maria won. Michael decided that was the best time for them to take their leave. Before they even reached the car, Michael pressed Alex against the door of the truck and kissed him.

“Guerin, what are you…?” Alex was confused.

“Is it a crime to want to kiss you?” Michael asked him.

“Aren’t you mad at me?”

“Why would I be mad?”

“I called you a pervert in front of your family and our friends!”

Michael kissed him again.

“These things happen” he explained “I mean, at least you didn’t call me Kyle”

“You’re never going to let that go, are you?”

“Baby, I love you” Michael whispered “But I’m also like a dog with a bone”

“Yeah you are” Alex smiled “my own little puppy”

“Who are you calling ‘little’?”

“Take me home, perv, and have your wicked way with me”

“Now that I  _ can _ do” 

*-*-*

Alex was sitting on the edge of his bed, staring at the small box in his hand. He opened it and peered at the ring while his heart beat frantically in his chest. He closed the box and tucked it inside his pocket. Alex’s eyes peered around the room, looking at the photos on the wall of him and Michael together. For a couple who didn’t live together, there were traces of Michael in every room of the house… the only thing missing was Michael himself and Alex wanted to change that.

He slowly got to his feet and made his way to the kitchen where Michael was stirring the pot on the stove. Alex moved towards him, wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his neck. Michael turned in his embrace and hugged him.

“Hey” Alex greeted him.

“Hey beautiful” Michael replied before kissing him..

“How was work?”

“Long, tiring, boring”

“Which one?”

“All of the above”

“So… What are you making?”

“I… Don’t know. I just wandered in here and it was already cooking”

Alex smiled.

“Didn’t anyone teach you how to knock?” he asked. 

“I had a key made, remember?”

“Yeah, I remember”

“Honestly, I was hoping to catch you cooking naked”

“Really? You perv”

Michael laughed and kissed him.

“Was wondering when that was going to come up again,” Michael teased.

“Guerin,” Alex paused. “Can we talk?”

“Uh oh; this doesn’t sound good”

“No, it’s okay, promise”

Alex took Michael’s hand and led him into the living room, pushed him down on the couch then sank down onto the coffee table opposite him. He held both of Michael’s hands in his.

“So I’ve been acting weird lately” Alex stated “and have been quite obsessed with this whole pet names thing”

“Baby, why are you so fixated on that?” Michael asked.

“Okay, that’s exactly the point; you call me ‘baby’ and ‘beautiful’ all the time… and you never even think twice about it; but each time I try to think of something to call  _ you _ nothing feels right”

“B… Alex, it’s okay-”

“No!” He stared into Michael’s eyes “it’s not okay!”

“Why is this so important to you?” Michael gently asked.

“I know it’s stupid” Alex started “but I… It was my parents; when I was really young, one of the  _ only _ really happy memories I have of them together, is of the way they used to talk to each other… my mom had a word she used for my dad, native tongue of course but whenever she said it, he’d just  _ smile _ and it made  _ me  _ smile… and he had something special he called her” he paused “I can’t for the life of me remember what either of those things were”

Michael’s eyes softened as he looked at Alex.

“When I was little, I just…” Alex paused “knew that was something I wanted for myself; that when I found the one person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, there would be that  _ one  _ thing I could say to them to make them smile… that one name only  _ I  _ would call them”

“Alex-”

“Liz calls you Mikey”

“I know”

“And she’s the  _ only one  _ who calls you that”

“Alex”

Michael gently stroked his thumb across Alex’s palm.

“I know I’ve called you ‘loverboy’ and ‘cowboy’ but it’s not the  _ same _ ” Alex stated. “I want to call you more than that”

“Baby, you can call me whatever you want” Michael replied.

Alex reached into his pocket and pulled out the box. He opened then turned it to face Michael.

“Can I call you my husband?” Alex asked him.

“Yes” Michael replied.


	27. Branding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty Seven - Kinktober 2019 - Branding
> 
> AU - Michael is a cowboy working on the Manes family Cattle Ranch; the youngest of the Manes’ returns home from college & law school where he meets Michael and sparks fly
> 
> Okay this is waaaaaaay more WHUMP than it is kink.... but gonna rate it M though could be E for Evil... nothing overly explicit (sexual wise)  
————————————————————

The train wasn’t the smoothest ride of his life but definitely made this trip home a shorter journey than when he’d first left. The conductor announced they were approaching their next stop and Alex picked up his crutches, climbed to his feet and started towards the door. He peered out the window, watching as the town drew closer.

When he stepped onto the platform, he turned around several times, taking in the image of how vastly the town had grown in his absence. A voice called out to him and his brother Flint was waving to him from the buggy. He waved back as Flint jumped down and hurried over to him.

“You’re finally back” Flint swept him into a hug which Alex was happy to return. “Let me look at you, baby brother”

Alex blushed.

“I thought you were well past that” Alex argued.

“Just because you’re a big shot lawyer now, doesn’t mean you’re not my baby brother anymore”

Flint picked up his bags, asked how much more luggage he had and Alex pointed to the two crates being unloaded from the train.

It wasn’t long before Alex, his belongings and Flint were in the buggy heading back to the Manes’ ranch. Alex couldn’t ignore the feeling of nostalgia as he passed familiar locations. It felt like a lifetime ago that he’d walked this route to the schoolhouse every day.

“So the train being here sure is something, aye?” Flint asked him.

“Yeah” Alex agreed “much better than the stagecoach”

“Not too harsh on the leg?”

Alex reached down and massaged his stump.

“Nah” he waved his concern off.

“Uh, how long are you planning on staying?” Flint asked him.

“Not long” Alex replied “hopefully a week or two; just till I find a place of my own”

“Oh”

Alex frowned.

“Oh?” He asked “you know dad doesn’t want me here”

“It’s not that he doesn’t  _ want _ you here” Flint argued.

“He just wants me to do what he wants” Alex added “it’s not like I can follow in his footsteps… I can’t even make my own”

“Alex”

“I can’t work on a ranch; not with only one leg”

Their childhood home finally came within sight and Alex let out a low whistle. It had changed so much in the years he’d been away. The house had been extended; the barn was bigger too and the land also consisted of a cookhouse and bunkhouse.

“Wow” Alex exclaimed “you’ve been busy”

“Ha” Flint laughed “yeah; even got us a few borders… Hard workers; don’t talk much or sleep much but they get the job done”

Flint brought the buggy closer to the house and Alex could see one of the new hires his brother spoke of. The man was dressed in flannel and rather tight fitting pants, perched upon his horse which he commanded beautifully. He could see the man's curls peeking out from beneath the cowboy hat he was wearing. 

When the cowboy rode closer and Alex caught a glimpse of his face, their eyes met and his heart skipped a beat.

“Guerin!” Flint shouted to the cowboy as he jumped down from the buggy. “This is my little brother, Alex”

Alex immediately began to blush for the way Guerin smiled at him.

“He doesn’t look so little to me” Guerin said with a wink as he extended his hand “Michael Guerin”

“Alex Manes; pleasure to meet you, sir” Alex replied.

“The pleasure is all mine”

They held their handshake a touch longer than necessary as Alex’s heart continued to race. Flint’s voice finally registered in his mind and Alex turned to his brother, confused. The next thing he knew, Guerin was climbing from his horse and holding a hand out to assist Alex from the buggy.

He wasn’t ashamed of his injury but sometimes it was a little embarrassing to need help to do even the simplest thing. Alex allowed Guerin to help him but he somehow overbalanced and would’ve fallen had the man’s reflexes not been perfect.

Alex’s heart was pounding as he found himself firmly supported by Guerin’s arms. Flint was by their side in an instant, offering to help and holding the crutch out to Alex. Once he was settled and firmly on his own foot, Alex turned and saw his father staring at him. His heart sank.

“Hello father” Alex greeted him very formally.

“Alex” Jesse Manes greeted his youngest with a hard gaze. “You must be tired from your trip; stop distracting the ranch hands and come inside”

Alex turned to say goodbye to Guerin but the cowboy was already back on his horse, riding away. His heart sank at watching him leave but he hoped to see him again very soon.

***

His childhood room had been destroyed in the renovations to the house so his father begrudgingly allowed Alex to stay in the guest room which was primarily used by his elder brothers whenever they visited. It was fine by him as he planned to be long gone by the time either of them came home.

The one blessing of this room was the view; to anyone else they would have complained as it merely overlooked the bunkhouse but Alex quickly learned that Michael Guerin prefered to sleep outside, under the stars. At night, Alex would sit in the dark of his room, perched upon the window seat and gaze at the curly haired cowboy below. Some nights he slept in the bedroll but most he lay on top, looking up at the stars.

One evening, Alex was watching him from above and absently turning the pages of a book that he couldn’t actually see through the darkness. The window was open to allow the cool breeze to brush his face. He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of Michael softly singing a lullaby to himself. His gentle voice carried on the air, captivating Alex who forgot himself and allowed the book to fall from his grasp.

He leaped back, afraid of being seen but when hr peered below, Michael was on his feet. He watched as he approached the house though Michael definitely tried to keep his distance. Alex stared; saw Michael pick up his book then gaze up at the open window. He leaned back, desperately afraid of being seen but when he finally worked up the nerve to look outside, Michael was back on his bedroll. Alex let out a low breath then carefully eased himself back onto his bed. It was a long time before Michael started singing again.

**

Alex couldn’t find his book the following morning; he’d sneaked out early to look but there was no trace of it. He’d been hopeful Michael had put it back down because he didn’t want to have to ask him for it. The last thing he wanted was for Michael to know he’d been watching him from the window.

He was slowly making his way around the house when he ran into the man he’d been hoping to avoid. Alex’s mouth immediately felt dry and his mind went completely blank when Michael smiled at him.

“So where have they been hiding you?” Michael asked with a tip of his hat.

“Excuse me?” Alex coughed.

“I been working this place for three winters; I ain’t ever heard of you”

Alex wasn’t at all surprised to hear that. As the only Manes man to not follow his father’s plan for him, he was considered the black sheep of the family. 

“Of course you haven’t” Alex told him “I’m not a  _ real  _ Manes man”

“You’re adopted?” Michael asked. Alex laughed.

“I ain’t a rancher”

“And why is that?”

“Uh, hello?”

He nodded to his crutches and his missing leg. Michael frowned.

“You let that stop you?” Michael asked him.

“I didn’t really  _ want  _ to be one” he admitted “I always just wanted to help people”

“Yeah?”

“I went to college then law school; so uh I’m older than I look?”

Michael’s eyes appeared to examine him closely, trailing up and down his body but Alex stood firm. By his estimate, there was possibly only a year or two between the two of them.

“What brings you back here then?” Michael asked “you don’t seem too fond of the place”

“The scenery’s improved” Alex accidentally said “I uh meant the town’s gettin’ bigger and I wanted to help”

“Wanted to? You changing your mind?”

“Maybe”

A voice called to Michael and he waved them away before he turned to Alex, apologetic.

“I should go” Michael said.

“Me too” Alex waited for Michael to walk away before he made his way up the steps and inside.

Breakfast was it’s usually awkward affair with Jesse sitting at the head of the table; Alex and Flint on either side. When Alex stated he had business in town, his father sneered then muttered something and looked to Flint.

“We’re riding out to check some of the heard in the far paddock” Flint explained “it’ll probably take most of the day; can it wait till tomorrow?”

“Uh, not really… but I can take the buggy and go on my own”

“You’re not going alone” Jesse hissed.

“I’m not a child” Alex argued.

“Dad’s right” Flint intervened “uh, its fine, I’ll think of a compromise”

*

The compromise Flint reached was for one of the ranch hands to accompany Alex. If it wasn’t embarrassing enough, Michael had drawn the short straw of being Alex’s chaperone for the day. When he stepped outside and saw those trademark curls, he wanted to run back inside but he held his ground.

Michael helped him to climb up, Alex’s heart was racing the entire time. Pressed together in the small buggy, Alex wasn’t entirely sure what was going on… Why his heart skipped a beat whenever the cowboy looked at him, why his skin tingles whenever Michael touches him. 

They rode in silence for some time but once Michael asked him a simple question, the tension seeped away and by the time they arrived in town, they were both laughing comfortably. Once Michael helped him from the buggy, Alex asked if he’d wait for him. A nervous smile was exchanged between the two men.

Alex was in the bank for a long time and was surprised to Michael waiting for him when he finally emerged. He heard the words leave his mouth before he caught himself.

“Would you care to join me for lunch?”

“Uh” Michael looked very surprised “I’d love to”

They made their way to the cafe where Alex suggested Michael order whatever he fancied. Their eyes met and he could sense the cowboy was holding back a remark. Alex started with a coffee so Michael ordered the same. Their conversation was light though Alex pressed just enough to try and learn as much as he could about him.

Alex had never asked what the conditions of the bunkhouse were like or what the meals the cook provided tasted but he was certain Michael enjoyed the food here immensely. He was already planning a second visit here for the two of them.

During the trip back to the ranch, Michael asked Alex if he wanted to take the reigns but he politely declined. When Michael asked again, Alex looked into his eyes and saw the sincerity behind his gaze that he longed to say yes. He didn’t say the word, merely nodded his head, so Michael passed the reins to him but also reached his arms around him so he was holding them around Alex.

He knew he shouldn’t but he closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of being held by Michael. Alex knew it was wrong to react this way towards another man but his body wasn’t listening to his head. They hit a hole in the road which jolted him back to reality and Alex nervously laughed.

Arriving back at the ranch, Alex waited for Michael to climb from the buggy. He moved around to assist Alex’s side and held his arms out to him. Alex slid from the buggy and into Michael’s embrace. Their faces were so close, bodies pressed together, they stared into each other’s eyes and Alex was so tempted to kiss him.

He couldn’t; Alex looked around for his crutches and took a moment to adjust himself. The moment passed and Alex walked away but stopped just shy of the door and turned to look at Michael.

“Thank you for accompanying me today” Alex said to him.

“You’re welcome” Michael smiled.

“I’m sorry you were forced into chaperone duty” 

“Forced?” Michael frowned. “You know I volunteered, right?”

“You did? Why?” 

Michael reached out and placed his hand upon Alex’s shoulder.

“If you have to ask, I mustn’t be obvious enough” he said with a wink before he turned and walked away.

**

If Michael didn’t know better, he’d think Alex was courting him. Alex didn’t know if he wanted the cowboy to think it or not. Every time they saw each other, their eyes would meet and their hearts would flutter. Most nights, Alex would sit by his open window and listen to Michael’s gentle lullaby. Despite all this, he still never asked about his book that he was certain Michael had.

Alex had been home almost a month with no luck of finding a suitable place to set up a business with lodgings for him too. One night, he was sitting on the back porch, overlooking the cookhouse when Michael asked if he could join him. His father had already gone to bed, as had Flint. They sat together, side by side, and Michael’s hand was resting very close to Alex’s.

“I didn’t think I’d still be here” Alex whispered.

“I remember you saying a week, two at most” Michael replied.

“Yeah…”

“So what’s keeping you here?”

They looked at each other, eyes locked.

“Nowhere else to go” Alex confessed.

“Really?”

“It’s uh difficult to find a place to work  _ and  _ live that’s suitable to my… condition”

“Too many stairs, huh?” Michael asked.

“Yeah” Alex agreed.

“What if you had help?”

“I can’t afford a live-in nurse… nor do I want one”

“Your brother seems happy to have you here… Why doesn’t your dad?”

“I was wondering when you were going to ask that” Alex teased.

“It’s none of my business, I apologize”

Alex’s fingers brushed against Michael’s and he smiled sadly at him.

“He’ll never say it” Alex whispered “but he  _ hates _ the sight of me”

“Alex?” Michael frowned.

“I look the most like her”

“Her? Your mother?”

Alex nodded his head as he blinked back tears. He took a deep breath and very slowly released it.

“She died when I was young” Alex continued “in an accident… the same one that took my leg”

“I’m sorry” Michael whispered as he hooked his fingers with Alex’s so he was holding his hand. “I’m sorry”

“It was a long time ago”

Michael released his hand and wrapped his arm around Alex’s shoulder instead, pulled him into a hug. Alex’s heart skipped a beat at being in Michael’s embrace.

“Where are your parents?” Alex asked him.

“I don’t know” Michael replied “I grew up in an orphanage”

“Oh, I’m sorry”

“Ran away when I was fourteen and it was the best thing I ever did”

Alex slowly turned and looked at Michael. They each looked into the other’s eyes and held it. Michael carefully reached up and softly brushed his thumb across Alex’s lip. His entire body began to tingle at Michael’s touch. 

“I should go” Michael said before retracting his hand.

“Yeah, it’s late” Alex agreed. 

“I have next watch so uh I’ll see you tomorrow”

“Goodnight”

Michael got to his feet then helped Alex up, handed him his crutches then he leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to Alex’s cheek before he hurried away. Alex stood, dumbfounded, as he watched Michael walk away. He reached up and touched his cheek, smiling to himself as he too turned and made his way back inside.

***

Over the next few days, Alex spent a lot of time sitting by the windows and staring out onto the grounds, watching the ranch hands while they worked; though his eyes were mostly drawn to Michael. He waited for a day when he knew his father and brother were busy then stated he had more business in town.

Michael once again volunteered to take him. After his meeting at the bank, Alex took Michael to lunch at a different restaurant where he confessed he’d given some thought to perhaps moving to a neighbouring town rather than stay in this town. He saw the way Michael’s face fell.

“I mean, you’ve been away a long time” Michael agreed. “Does this place even feel like home anymore?”

“Sometimes it does” Alex replied. “But most days, I just feel like… Like I don’t truly belong there”

“So there’s  _ nothing _ worth staying here for?” Michael asked.

“I never said that”

The ride back home felt shorter than Alex remembered as he sat very close to Michael, their fingers entwined as they held hands yet were pressed closely enough together that passerbys wouldn’t notice. Alex knew it was wrong and dangerous but he couldn’t help himself, he  _ needed _ to be touching Michael.

When the ranch was within sight, Alex carefully moved aside to allow space between them but he didn’t get out of the wagon when Michael stopped in front of the house.

“I haven’t been to the stable in a long time” Alex said to him. “Will you take me? Please?”

Michael nodded and corralled the wagon with the horses into the stable. He hopped down and untied the horses, placed them back in their stalls before moving back to help Alex. He once again slid so carefully into Michael’s arms but before he could reach for his crutches, Michael kissed him.

Alex panicked and immediately pulled away. Not because he didn’t  _ want _ to be kissing Michael but the fear that someone might see them. The barn wasn’t exactly private.

“We can’t” he whispered. “Not here”

“Will you meet me?” Michael asked “tomorrow?”

“Where?”

“Somewhere we  _ can _ do this”

“ _ Yes _ ”

“I’ll let you know where”

They’d barely parted when another ranch hand stepped into the barn, saw them together and merely nodded hello to them. Michael passed the crutches to Alex then watched as he walked away.

*****

Alex awoke to find a note on his pillow beside him. He snatched it up, tore it open and smiled at Michael’s messy scrawl asking him to meet for lunch. His heart was a flutter all morning and he could barely eat any breakfast. 

Flint and his father said something about preparing the cattle for the upcoming cattle drive. Alex’s heart soared and sank at the same time. The cattle drive was almost here which meant his father and brother would be leaving for up to several weeks… Something Alex could be excited about but it also meant Michael would be leaving too and he couldn’t think of any plausible reason for Michael to stay. 

And so Alex resumed his own plans for leaving. If he could move to a nearby town and set up a business there, perhaps he’d be close enough for Michael to come visit? He didn’t mention this or the cattle drive when he sneaked out to meet him. 

It was Michael’s one day off and he’d chosen to spend it with Alex. This made his heart soar with excitement. To Alex’s surprise, Michael had forgone the wagon in favor of his own horse. He wasn’t entirely sure how he felt about that; he hadn’t ridden on a horse in a long time.

It wasn’t easy but Michael managed to get Alex up on the horse then climbed on with him.

“I uh thought the wagon might raise a few eyebrows” Michael confessed.

He’d affixed the crutches to the saddle but Michael’s hope was that Alex wouldn’t need them. They rode in the opposite direction and disappeared up into the mountains behind the property. 

Michael laid out a picnic blanket, helped Alex from the horse and carried him to the blanket. He was barely sitting on the ground when Alex grasped the front of Michael’s shirt and pulled him towards him for a deep, lingering kiss. Michael was more than happy to return the kiss and he sank down on the ground beside him, arms wrapped around each other. 

They spent an entire blissful afternoon together where they barely exchanged any words but became very familiar with the feel of the others lips and hands. The meager picnic lunch Michael had stolen from the cookhouse was completely neglected by both of them. When they finally returned to the ranch, both were starving. Neither could wipe the smiles from their faces.

***

The morning of the cattle drive dawned and Alex didn’t want to get out of bed. It was going to be a tough few weeks trying to get around on his own but he believed he could manage. Alex saw it as an opportunity to practice being independent. Worst case, he’d spend the next few days sleeping on the couch to avoid having to use the stairs. 

It was almost lunchtime when Alex finally roused from his bed and gingerly made his way down to the kitchen for coffee. He practically yelped in surprise when he found someone standing in the kitchen. Michael turned around and smiled at him.

“What are you  _ doing _ here?” Alex gasped in shock.

“Your brother didn’t want you left here all alone” Michael explained. “Said they needed at least one person to stay behind and keep an eye on the property… Offered a nice bonus too”

“So you  _ stayed _ ? For me?” 

“Ten days on a dirty musty trail with five hundred cattle or ten days with the bunkhouse all to myself… it was an easy decision” 

Alex laughed.

“What?” Michael frowned in confusion.

“I love that you think you’ll still be sleeping in the bunkhouse” Alex said.

“Well, where else would I…. Oh?”

Alex immediately began to blush.

“I mean, that is… if you want to” he stammered.

Michael slowly moved towards him and wrapped his arms around Alex.

“Oh I want to” he insisted “I really want to”

*

It was ten days of utter bliss for Alex. Having the entire house to himself with only Michael for company. The cowboy was very professional and took all of his duties very seriously. He scoured the grounds and did all that was required of him plus the added responsibility of assisting Alex. Michael made no secret that his favorite activity to assist with was bathing him.

Michael dragged the tub into the living room and boiled the water to ensure it was warm enough for him then he carefully helped Alex to undress before lowering him into the tub. Michael was methodical in his task of cleaning every inch of Alex’s body and was rewarded for his efforts with a lot of tender kisses.

Late one evening, after making love, Alex held Michael in his arms and finally told him of his plans for the future, his decision to not stay in this town but move to another. He knew this confession hurt Michael immensely but he explained that he couldn’t stay under this roof much longer. The following day, Michael took Alex into town where he signed the paperwork for his new lodgings in a town that was almost a day’s ride away. 

Alex wasn’t eager for the return of his father and brother for it meant Michael could no longer share his bed. He’d quickly grown accustomed to falling asleep in his arms and waking up beside him every morning. Michael was on his knees, fixing the porch swing when Alex came out to check on him. The sight of him on his knees filled Alex’s mind with impure thoughts. Michael must’ve read those thoughts for he pushed Alex into the newly fixed swing and dived between his legs.

By the time they were finished, the swing needed to be fixed again.

*

When Flint and Jesse finally returned, along with the other ranch hands, he and Michael were forced apart for the first time in days. Sure Michael merely moved back into the bunkhouse but it was the first time they’d been separated since their relationship had turned so physical.

Alex sat on the newly fixed porch swing, remembering what Michael had to him on said swing, while watching the cowboy work. When Flint came to talk to him, Alex flinched at being caught staring at Michael and looked at his brother in fear but Flint didn’t say a word.

That night when Alex went to bed, all alone and missing Michael’s touch, he tried desperately hard not to cry himself to sleep…

Only to be woken in the dark of the night by the sound of someone screaming.

Alex scrambled out of bed, tumbled to the floor and crawled to the window seat. He pulled himself up and peered towards the bunkhouse where his father and the other ranch hands were holding lanterns and crowded around whatever or whoever was screaming.

He saw the branding iron in his father’s hand and didn’t understand. The group parted and Alex could see three ranchers holding Michael on the ground. Before he could fully comprehend what was happening, his father pressed the hot iron into Michael’s hand, causing him to scream.

“Guerin!” Alex also screamed. “No!”

He turned, fell then once again crawled across the room. No time to find his crutches. He grasped the doorknob but the door wouldn’t budge. Alex was locked in! He began to slam his fists upon the door as he screamed for his father to stop.

Outside he could still hear Michael’s screams.

“Guerin! Guerin!” Alex shouted until his throat was hoarse.

“Alex, calm down” Flint’s voice was just on the other side of the door.

“Flint? Dad locked me in… you have to let me out! I have to stop him”

“It wasn’t dad”

“What?”

“I locked you in; it’s for your own good”

“My own… Flint, please? You have to stop dad”

“Dad’s doing the right thing” Flint explained “stopping that… thing… from… he deserves it”

“Flint! Please?”

“He’s not going to touch you ever again, Alex”

Alex collapsed against the bedroom door; Michael’s scream still echoing in his ears while Flint tried to explain their side. How he’d returned early from the cattle drive and seen them together. 

Flint had witnessed Michael bathing Alex and mistook his trembling from excitement as trembling in fear. He believed Alex to be the victim here. It made him feel sick but Alex crawled back to the window in time to see his father go one step further and use the branding iron on Michael’s horse too.

Alex cried as he watched the ranch hands carry Michael away. He screamed and cried and sobbed until he fell asleep from exhaustion. When he awoke, he grabbed his crutches and found his door unlocked. Alex hurried to the bunkhouse but there was no sign of Michael.

He made his way back to the house, pulled on his travel clothes then made his way downstairs where his belongings were already packed.

Just yesterday he’d been envisioning Michael loading the buggy for him, taking him away from here for good and now Michael was the one to have left forever. Alex hadn’t even the chance to say goodbye.

Flint was in the kitchen; perhaps he felt bad for locking Alex away the previous night for when Alex told him he was leaving today and needed someone to transport him and his luggage into town, Flint immediately volunteered.

Alex didn’t thank him; didn't even say goodbye. He climbed onto the train, vowing to never return to that wretched place even if it did house every happy memory he had of Michael. He fled town on the first train and arrived at his new home. Alex met with the bank manager to get the key then he was shown to his modest lodgings.

He spent three days unpacking while trying not to think about Michael, trying not to imagine never seeing him again, never touching or kissing him ever again. Alex cried himself to sleep each night.

*

The morning finally came that he was ready to open his law firm. The furniture was sparse but practical and his house was feeling more like a home if not a little lonely. He’d been in town barely more than a week but he needed the distraction, needed to press on with his life despite the ache in his heart.

He arrived bright and early, unlocked the door and stepped inside. Everything had been put into place the day before so it was ready and perfect… except for one thing that Alex noticed was out of place.

In the very center of the desk, the desk which had been empty when he left the previous day, was a single book. He moved towards it and slowly picked it up.

Clutched in his hand was the book he’d dropped from the window, the one he hadn’t been able to find, the one he’d believed Michael had all this time. Even after their relationship had progressed, he’d still never asked... a part of him secretly loving the idea of Michael having something of his.

Hoping it truly was the same book, he slowly opened the front cover and immediately recognized Michael’s messy scrawl from the note he’d once left on his pillow. Michael had been  _here. _His heart skipped a beat.

Alex’s eyes filled with tears. The note promised to see him again, Alex had hope Michael would keep that promise.


	28. Souvenirs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty Eight - Flufftober 2019 - Souvenirs
> 
> Kyle and Alex talk about Michael which leads Alex to a surprising revelation [Sequel to day 12’s Underwear fic / College AU]  
Read here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861624/chapters/49935464
> 
> Rated PG but is more likely G  
———————————————-

Kyle burst through the door of his dorm room, a box under one arm and several bags overflowing from the top. He kicked the door closed as he was muttering nonsensically about what a madhouse the building was as everyone was having the same idea of clearing up before moving out.

He turned around and was surprised to see he wasn’t talking to his roommate, Michael, but _ his _ boyfriend, Alex. He mentally kicked himself, knowing he shouldn’t be surprised by Alex’s presence. The two had practically been joined at the hip these past few months so he was getting used to Alex being here when Michael wasn’t.

“Alex” he greeted him.

His friend looked up at him from over the magazine he was reading and gave a half way of his hand.

“You know, I remember a time when you used to be happy to see me” Kyle mock pouted.

“I’m always happy to see you” Alex replied without looking up “Even happier now that you’ve no longer banned me from visiting whenever your roommate was here”

Kyle scowled; sure, he’d done his best to keep his friend and his roommate separated. Had almost made it too, had it not been desperation which had brought them all together at the end of the previous school year. Kyle had been one million percent convinced that Michael and Alex meeting would be a terrible idea. He’d been wrong, so very wrong.

“Still” Kyle continued “you used to curl up on _ my _bed, remember?”

“Jealous?”

“Yeah, you wish”

“Kyle, you were very adamant I wasn’t to set foot on his side of the room… your bed was my only option back then”

Kyle sighed.

“Look, I sound so lame but” he paused “you used to come here to see _ me. _Not your boyfriend”

“Guerin is _ not _my boyfriend”

Kyle let out a derisive laugh until he saw the shocked expression on Alex’s face and he stopped laughing.

“Are you kidding me?” Kyle asked him.

“Kyle, Guerin and I are just…”

“Fuck buddies?”

“Kyle”

“You don’t have to hide it from me… I’m your friend; I’m his friend… I’m happy for the two of you”

“We’re _ not _ a two of us”

Kyle put the box and bags down on the bed and looked at Alex who was scrambling off the bed. He climbed to his feet and Kyle reached out to stop him from leaving.

“Alex, come on” he started “you expect me to believe you don’t have feelings for him? After all these months of seeing each other?”

“We’re not seeing each other” Alex argued.

“The two of you have dinner at least three times a week, never once invite me… me, who is friends with you both… He’s used photo’s of you for 12 of his last 8 assignments in class”

Alex frowned as he tried to calculate Kyle’s math.

“Look around” Kyle nodded towards the far wall which held a cork board. He was used to Michael constantly covering it with his work but it was clear Alex had never given it a second glance. Every second photograph was of Alex. 

Kyle spun Alex around again, tugged his arm and pulled him towards Michael’s bed. He picked up the single framed photo on the bedside table and handed it to Alex.

The image in the frame was from a hike they’d taken a few weeks earlier and was an awkward angle as Michael had tried to take a one handed self portrait of the two of them; no easy feat given the size of Michael’s camera.

In the photo, Alex was laughing and Michael was kissing his neck. Kyle watched as Alex ran his finger over the glass.

“You’re always here, which I’m not complaining about because you’re one of my best friends” Kyle continued. “Let me ask you… how many times have you had sex this month?”

“Kyle!” Alex gasped.But Kyle just smirked; Alex used to brag almost as much as Michael did about his hookups.

“How many times?” Kyle pressed.

“Six… Seven?” Alex tried to remember.

“How many guys?”

“Kyle”

“_ How many?” _

_ “ _One”

Alex’s heart skipped a beat as he put the frame back on the table, turned it so it was facing the bed… the first thing Michael would see when he woke in the mornings.

“When was the last time you went on a date?”

“I don’t see how this is _ any _ of your business” Alex looked embarrassed.

“It’s been a while, huh? If you don’t count Michael”

“It’s not… like that”

“So why don’t you go out now? Hit a club like you used to and fuck some random hot guy?”

“No”

“No? Why not?”

“Because I don’t _ want _ to! _ I just want Guerin! _”

He slapped his hand over his mouth as his eyes widened in utter shock. Even Kyle was genuinely surprised. This was probably the first time Alex had addressed having actual feelings for Michael, for anyone for that matter.

“I should probably go” Alex dropped to the floor and reached under the bed, searching for his shoe and pulled out a small box. He slowly climbed to his feet as Kyle suddenly yelped in shock.

“Put that back!” He hissed.

“What is it?”

“Don’t touch it; put it back!”

“Kyle?” Alex hissed “what’s in it?”

“I don’t know but Michael has threatened me with bodily harm if I ever touch it so _ put it back _!”

Kyle reached for it; Alex yanked it out of his reach. They wrestled over it for a few moments until the box slipped from his hands and landed on the ground. Alex knelt down to pick it up but several items had fallen out and he scrambled to collect them.

The first thing he picked up was the notepad from the hotel of their first photoshoot, the one Alex had scribbled his number on and asked Michael to call him. The pen was in the box too.

The next item was a keyring of a camera that Alex had bought as a gag gift, joking that he’d seen it and thought of Michael.

The ticket stubs from every movie they’d been to see together was in there too. As was the pass they’d needed for the hiking trail. Even the broken peg they’d argued over when trying to pitch the tent they’d slept in was in the box.

Alex picked up the envelope tucked in the bottom of the box and opened it to find several black and white photographs of himself, posing provocatively and naked. He didn’t blush, wasn’t embarrassed to see nude images of himself but he smiled. Alex put the photos away but continued rummaging.

Every single item in the box was a mix of somewhat pointless things but each one held significant importance to Michael, to Alex. He could feel tears brimming in his eyes.

He took a breath but continued searching through the box. A matchbook from a boutique restaurant they’d accidentally stumbled upon, the wristband from a paintball party they’d attended. Every item filled him with nostalgia and caused his heart to beat faster.

Alex blinked back the tears and replaced the lid before sliding the box back under the bed. He stayed on the floor but slowly looked up at Kyle.

“Alex?” Kyle was very confused.

The box had contained nothing but junk, so why was Alex nearly in tears?

“Are you okay?” He frowned.

“Guerin has a memory box” Alex stated, still in a state of shock “of… us”

”So?”

”I’ve never... never been memory box worthy”

“Of course you have-“

”No, I haven’t... I’ve never stayed with one person long enough to... have actual memories and feelings... But Guerin... see’s me... see’s _us_ that way”

“And… are you okay with that?”

“Yeah” his face slowly broke into a wide smile “yeah, I think I am”

Alex slowly climbed to his feet and moved back towards the cork board to really look at the photographs on the wall. He’d never really stopped to look at images of himself and he looked _ happy. _

Kyle didn’t know what to say so he turned to his closet and started sorting his clothes. He kept an ear out but didn’t hear a sound from his friend. When the door opened and Michael stepped into the room, Kyle greeted him but Michael wasn’t paying him any attention for he was looking at Alex so he subtly pressed himself into the closet.

Alex turned and looked at Michael with an almost unreadable expression on his face.

“Hey, I uh wasn’t expecting you to be here” Michael said to him.

“Class finished early” Alex admitted.

Michael frowned at the unusual tone in Alex’s voice so he moved closer to him and reached for his hand.

“What’s wrong?” He asked him, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine” Alex smiled at him. “I uh I’m better than fine”

“Are you? You seem… upset”

“No, not upset, I swear”

“Then what is it?”

Alex pulled Michael to him then pointed to the photos decorating the wall.

“What?” Michael was _ very _ confused.

“I’m on your wall” Alex stated before pulling him towards the bed and snatching up the photo frame to show to him “_ this _ is next to your bed”

“I’m sorry… I have no idea what you’re talking about”

“I love you” Alex blurted out.

Kyle stuck his head out of the closet and looked at the two men, waiting to see Michael’s reaction.

“Yeah, I know” Michael replied, almost nonchalantly.

“You… know?” Alex frowned.

“I love you too”

“You know? Guerin, I’ve never said that to _ anyone _before!”

Michael reached up and cupped Alex’s face with his hands, looked into his eyes.

“You don’t need to say it for me to know” Michael said to him.

“You’re kind of ruining the moment here”

“I am?”

Alex laughed and pressed his forehead to Michael’s.

“I’ve never… never been in love before” Alex said “so I didn’t actually realize that this feeling I have for you is… _ love _”

“So what made you realize?”

“Knowing that you loved me too”

Michael pressed their lips together in a deep, passionate kiss. Alex returned his embrace with equal enthusiasm. After several moments of very, very heated kissing, they began to claw at each other’s clothes. Within seconds, both were naked from the waist up and Michael pushed Alex down onto his bed.

“Guy!” Kyle shouted three times before either of them heard him. Both turned to look at him, neither looked happy at being interrupted. “I’m still _ here, _okay?”

“So… you want us to stop?” Alex asked.

“Please?” Kyle begged.

“Or maybe you could leave?” Michael suggested.

“Guerin!” Alex hissed.

“We just said ‘I love you’ for the first time; don’t you want celebratory sex?” Michael asked.

“Kyle, get out” Alex hissed. Michael chuckled.

“Yeah, I… can’t unsee that” Kyle shook his head as he grabbed his jacket. “I’m gonna go see a movie or find an IHOP or… just… not be here”

Kyle disappeared out the door a moment later, leaving the two of them alone. Both giggled like lovesick teenagers at having successfully scared Kyle off. Michael reached up and gently caressed Alex’s cheek as he gazed into his eyes.

“I do love you, Alex” he whispered “and I love that I can finally say the words out loud to you”

“I love you too” Alex replied. 

A long time after, as they lie together in each others arms, both exhausted from their very vigorous lovemaking, Michael placed a gentle kiss to Alex’s cheek.

“So uh what actually made you realize, about us?” He asked “It wasn’t just the photos, right?”

“It was Kyle” Alex admitted.

“Kyle?”

“Long story but he pointed out the changes in myself that I hadn’t noticed… and tried to get me to start sleeping around again but I told him I didn’t want that; that I don’t want anyone else… I just want you”

“I just want you, too”


	29. Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty Nine - Flufftober 2019 - Wine
> 
> The group go to a vineyard for the weekend and get very drunk on wine
> 
> Rated PG but again is more G  
———————————————————

Isobel had gone to a lot of trouble to make the weekend special for all of her friends. She’d spared no expense and had even taken care of transportation to and from, all meals were included as were the tours, the wine tasting and the accommodation.

Max and Liz were clearly the most excited though Liz had already sworn to drink Alex under the table. He was sitting on the very back seat of the bus with his legs draped over his lover’s lap while his head was awkwardly resting upon the shoulder of his other lover. The three of them didn’t often flaunt their unconventional lifestyle but given that it was just them and their nearest and dearest, it wasn’t a big deal.

They arrived at the beautiful vineyard, miles away from their small town and everyone was thrilled. Isobel had their entire three-day weekend planned so she took point and distributed the room keys while the porters organized their luggage.

Michael was handed the key to their room and unlocked the door to a very extravagant suite that took his breath away. He immediately felt nervous as to how much a room like this would’ve set Isobel back; he had no idea his lover’s had arranged it with her to be a surprise for Michael.

While Kyle excused himself to use the bathroom and Alex went to check the view of the vineyard from their balcony, Michael stared at the very large and inviting king sized bed… it was possibly bigger than a king size. He was convinced that even with the three of them in it, they still wouldn’t be able to find each other.

He heard Kyle calling him from the bathroom and went to investigate what was definitely the largest spa he’d ever seen. By the time the porter was dropping the luggage off, Michael was imagining being in it with Alex and Kyle.

There wasn’t a lot of time for fun though for Isobel had them all on a very strict schedule. They each had time to very quickly shower then change for dinner. The meal was delicious, the wine aplenty and both Alex and Kyle looked stunning in their smart casual attire.

Afterwards they were escorted to a mini-wine tasting; a sampler of what to expect the following day. Michael wasn’t keen on wine but both Kyle and Max appeared to overindulge despite everyone anticipating Maria being the worst offender.

Between them, Alex and Michael helped Kyle up to bed. They carefully bathed then dressed him before helping to tuck him in. He drifted off very quickly, leaving Michael and Alex alone on the balcony. Michael was quick to climb into Alex’s lap and kiss him. This was technically their anniversary weekend so Michael didn’t want to waste a minute of it.

Michael dry humped Alex for some time while kissing him hungrily until Alex scooped him in his arms, carried him inside and deposited him upon the bed before climbing on only to have Michael leap atop of him, straddling his thighs.

“We shouldn’t have  _ too  _ much fun without him” Alex suggested.

“Not even as payback for all the times he and I got it on without you?”

“He’s tired and I don’t want to risk waking him”

“Oh, you don’t want to play ‘don’t disturb doctor’?”

“No, I don’t because I don’t want to be quiet right now…. I just want you to fuck me and I want to  _ scream _ while you do it”

“That sounds hot”

Michael leaned down for another kiss but Alex held up his hand to stop him.

“Wait; so what do you call it when the two of you are getting frisky without  _ me _ ?” He asked.

“Avoiding Aggravating Alex?” Michael whispered but frowned before Alex could react “well what do  _ you  _ call it when it’s just you two?”

“A nooner”

Michael leaned back on his knees, looking down at the slightly flustered Alex.

“A nooner” Michael repeated.

“You work all day… Kyle does shift work” he explained “so uh we’re both home a lot when you’re not…”

Alex waited to see his reaction but was interrupted by Kyle’s voice.

“Trying to sleep here” he mumbled, eyes still closed, hand groping the comforter in an attempt to touch either of them. Michael took pity and reached for his hand, kissed his palm while Alex shifted from beneath him and moved across the bed to wrap himself around Kyle.

“You feeling okay?” He asked before kissing his forehead.

“No” Kyle pouted.

Michael jumped up and moved around the bed so he was closer to Alex. While Alex distracted Kyle with soft touches and gentle kisses, Michael set about removing Alex’s prosthetic. By the time he was done, Kyle had drifted back off to sleep.

His eyes met Alex’s and they shared a smile. Michael moved to the other side of the bed and crawled under the covers. He placed himself on Kyle’s other side, wrapped his arm around his waist and touched Alex’s side.

He used his powers to turn the lights off and the two of them fell asleep with their drunken love cuddled between them.

***

Kyle was in much better spirits when they headed down to breakfast. Michael’s disappointment at not getting any action the previous night was wiped away by the attention he’d gotten from both Alex and Kyle when he awoke.

When they walked into the restaurant to find Isobel already there, she took one look at her brother and scrunched her nose.

“Really?” She hissed.

“What?” He replied in mock surprise.

“Morning sex? We’re in a beautiful, classy hotel-”

“And  _ you  _ gave us the bigger than king size bed and a jacuzzi that holds like ten people… of course I’m going to make the most of it”

To prove his point, he pulled Alex into his arms and kissed him in the middle of the restaurant.

Kyle was already in his seat, pouring a cup of coffee. Isobel looked at him, eyes narrowed. Her brother’s relationship still baffled her but somehow it just appeared to  _ work.  _ She didn’t want to meddle but she also didn’t know how not to.

“Doesn’t that bother you?” She whispered as she nudged his arm.

“What bother me?” He frowned.

“Them… doing  _ that” _

Kyle looked up as Michael grasped Alex’s face with hands and kissed him again.

“Why would it?” Kyle asked her.

“I know the three of you have to… curb yourselves in public but… they never seem to… don’t you ever feel like the third wheel? Like it’s them and you?”

“No” he replied very deadpanned.

“Kyle-”

“I don’t see how this is any of your business; I get he’s your brother-”

“This is  _ nothing  _ to do with him” Isobel hissed “I’m worried about you… That they’re not being fair to you”

“Now isn’t the time to talk about this”

“So it  _ does  _ bother you then?”

Kyle groaned as both Michael and Alex finally sat down at the table. He immediately got to his feet and excused himself to use the restroom. The door had barely closed behind him when it opened again and Michael was watching him with concern in his eyes.

The door locked on its own as Michael stepped closer to Kyle and took his hand, looked into his eyes.

“What did she say?” Michael asked him.

“Nothing” Kyle replied.

“_What_ _did she say?”_ His tone was gentle though.

“Nothing I haven’t… thought myself in the past”

“The past?”

“A long, long time ago”

“Kyle?”

He leaned closer and buried his face against Michael’s curls, held him close for a moment.

“It’s the affection thing, huh?” Michael asked him.

“What?” Kyle pulled away.

“The way Alex and I were acting, yeah?”

“It’s what we agreed”

“I’m sorry, really, but you know how it is… you understand, Alex and I spent so long  _ not  _ doing stuff like that and well… can you blame me for not being able to keep my hands off him?”

Kyle chuckled, took hold of Michael’s hand.

“You  _ know  _ I get it” he said to him. “I know how you feel about me and about him and… it doesn’t bother me because I trust both of you because I love both of you  _ so  _ much”

Michael kissed Kyle’s palm.

“We’re not like other couples… thruples… because we have more trust and belief than any of them” Kyle added. 

“And what makes you so certain?” Michael teased.

“This, remember?”

Kyle slowly raised his shirt to reveal the almost completely faded handprint Michael had given him the previous week.

“I can feel what you feel… for me and for Alex” he added “and I know you love us both”

He leaned forward for another kiss but someone started knocking on the locked door.

They broke apart, Kyle moved towards the sink to wash his hands while Michael unlocked the door. When they rejoined the group at the table, Michael kissed Alex’s cheek then stole his mimosa.

***

Isobel had planned a hike for the group; they all complained to each other about it but not to her. Alex opted out, claiming the trail wasn’t suitable for his prosthetic. Isobel tried to argue but Alex held his ground and the group left without him.

He retired to his room with a glass of wine and relaxed on the balcony while trying to imagine the group on their hike.

They returned hours later, Max carrying Maria in his arms as she’d stumbled on the trail and twisted her ankle. Lunch was very subdued as Isobel, Maria and Kyle weren’t present which left Max and Liz alone with Michael and Alex.

Afterwards, Michael and Alex went for a walk around the grounds where Kyle found them. They joined Max and Liz mid afternoon for the planned wine tasting and they proceeded to consume way too much wine.

By the time they adjourned to their room, they found a bottle of wine waiting for them. Michael poured three glasses but before any of them had finished their drink, a knock at the door interrupted them. 

Kyle opened it and found a room service delivery waiting. He thanked the porter and brought the cart into their room. A note addressed to him was on the tablecloth.

“You ordered room service?” Michael asked.

“Nope” Kyle replied “compliments of Isobel”

“Why?” Alex frowned.

“Hope you three enjoy a romantic dinner, you deserve it, Isobel” Kyle read aloud.

The food was some of the best they’d ever eaten; the wine was expensive and the desert was simply  _ fun _ . None of them were entirely with it enough to decide who would do what to who. A playful argument broke out until they decided to flip a coin but Michael’s attempt to manipulate the coin toss accidentally sent the coin flying out the window.

“Oh God, we’re pathetic” Alex chuckled.

“This is why we should  _ never  _ have kids” Kyle added.

“I think you’d be a great father” Michael told him.

“Well, it won’t take much for me to be a better one than  _ my  _ dad ever was” Alex added.

Kyle immediately reached for Alex as did Michael.

“You wanna practice making a baby?” Michael suggested.

“Worst pickup line ever!” Kyle hissed.

“Yes” Alex could hear the slurring in his voice and he was tired “yes, put a baby in me, Guerin”

All three began to giggle but Kyle was the first to sober up.

“You would, wouldn’t you?” Kyle asked “you’d want Alex to carry your child”

“No, no, no… don’t make me play favorites” Michael hissed.

“Fine, put a baby in Kyle… He should have his eyes and your curls” Alex added.

“You know it doesn’t work like that” Michael replied “I can’t  _ actually  _ impregnate either of you”

Both Alex and Kyle exchanged a pointed look.

“What’s the point of having an alien with powers for a lover if he can’t knock us up?” Kyle muttered.

“But if you  _ could _ ” Alex added “I’d want our child to be half you” he leaned over and kissed Michael “and half you” he turned and kissed Kyle. “No Manes blood… at all…”

“Alex-” Kyle started to argue.

“Nope” Alex scrambled for the wine and poured the last of the bottle into his glass. “I love what we have and I don’t want it to change”

“Nothing has to change” Kyle assured him.

“I love you both so much” Michael whispered as he wrapped his arms around both of them.

“Happy Anniversary” Alex kissed both of his loves.

They lie in a tangle, exchanging lazy kisses but nothing more. All too drunk to put effort in but all happy and content in each other’s arms.

“I’d still have your baby, Alex” Kyle whispered “If I could”

“I’d have both your babies” Michael assured them both.

“We know” they both replied “and we love you too”

  
  



	30. Pumpkin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Thirty - Flufftober 2019 - Pumpkin 
> 
> Alex loves Halloween, including dressing up in fun costumes. Kyle is in for a treat.
> 
> Lets just say PG for implied sexual activity   
—————————————————————-

Kyle had been run off his feet at work so terribly that three days before Halloween, he still didn’t have a costume and was way too nervous to break this news to his boyfriend.

He quietly sneaked in the front door of his place, which he barely recognized thanks to the over the top decorations Alex had placed in his yard, but his plan of collapsing on the couch was thwarted by Buffy who had beat him to the prime spot. She was dressed as a spider today which only gave him a mild heart attack to see a spider the size of a dog waiting for him.

Kyle moved through the house and into the kitchen where he’d hoped to find Alex but was sadly disappointed though the five pumpkins on the table were new. One had already been carved and Kyle figured when they were ready, they’d join the millions of decorations outside.

He headed to the bedroom and stopped in his tracks when he saw Alex sprawled on his bed in what appeared to be… something very confusing.

“Alex, I…” he started “I’m sorry but  _ what  _ are you wearing?”

“Little miss muffet” Alex replied as he parted his legs.

“Uh… I… Why?”

“You don’t like it?” Alex’s face fell.

A memory stirred in his mind of every slur he’d ever called Alex in high school… the boy he’d once tormented was now the love of his life and he was sitting on Kyle’s bed in a very slutty, pink frilly dress. He wanted to say it was ridiculous but Alex looked… different.

Kyle didn’t even think twice about leaping atop his lover, his hand creeping underneath Alex’s skirt to learn his love wasn’t wearing any underwear.

“Little Miss Muffet, eh?” Kyle teased.

“Or Little Miss Man” Alex added.

“I’m not a writer but it’s better than a spider scaring you away”

“And what did the writer say to Little Miss Man?” 

“I uh you’ll have to refresh my memory on re-written nursery rhymes”

“You fit like a glove”

Kyle leaned over and kissed Alex who reached under the pillow and produced a condom.

“Looking like that, you’re a cock tease” Kyle whispered.

“I can fit like a glove” Alex’s tongue flicked Kyle’s lip. “Wear me”

Kyle grasped Alex with his fist and gave him a few affectionate strokes.

“We definitely need to work on our dirty talk” he said to him.

“Are you going to fuck me in this thing or not?”

“I am; oh I am”

*

The surprise love making once again put Kyle’s costume dilemma from his mind despite Alex being in a costume the entire time. The following day when he was at work, he bemoaned his issue to his co-worker who simply laughed at him for leaving his costume to the last minute.

His only defense was that he’d assumed Alex would organize matching costumes for them to wear but his love hadn’t mentioned it which had him very worried. Kyle hoped Alex wasn’t planning to rewear that particular costume. He still hadn’t fully recovered from Buffy, in full spider costume, leaping onto the bed and giving him an  _ actual  _ heart attack.

Every person he spoke to gave him different advice for what to do but there was no time for him to think about it. When he finished work and headed to Alex’s place, which had even more decorations than his, he decided to snoop around for Alex’s planned costume but couldn’t find one. This didn’t help him in any way.

Alex came home from walking Buffy, who was dressed as a French mime in her striped shirt and beret, and found Kyle carving the pumpkin on his benchtop.

“Is that… mickey mouse?” Alex asked him.

“It was the first thing I thought of” Kyle confessed.

His steady hand with a scalpel made him very skilled at pumpkin carving.

“So I guess we’ll meet at the Wild Pony tomorrow night?” Alex asked “around ten?”

“Ten?” Kyle yawned, feeling tired already.

“After all the trick or treaters are done… I mean you have to be home and so do I. We can’t deprive kids”

“Obviously”

“So I’ll see you there in your costume?”

“Um, about that” Kyle admitted.

“You don’t like the costume?”

“What costume?”

“The one I left in your closet?”

“Oh, I uh didn’t see it”

Alex chuckled and wrapped his arms around Kyle.

“What would you do without me?” He asked.

“I honestly have no idea”

***

Kyle refused to wear the costume; at least not while the kids kept coming to his door. Alex had provided so much candy that Kyle was handing fistfuls of it away at 9.45. He turned the porch light off and went upstairs to change.

He honestly didn’t know what Alex had been thinking but he loved him too much to disappoint him. So Kyle begrudgingly pulled the costume on, no idea how he was going to drive across town in it.

To add embarrassment, he called a taxi. Kyle couldn’t look the driver in the eye as he climbed in. Thankfully when he arrived at the Wild Pony, the other patrons were dressed even more outlandish than he was but the first person he saw was Guerin who immediately burst out laughing at him.

Guerin was wearing his usual garb but pretending to be a cowboy. Maria was refusing the ‘one free drink for wearing a costume’ rule to him since he wasn’t in a costume. She laughed when she saw Kyle’s outfit and actually gave him two drinks.

It was difficult to navigate the crowd in his oversized pumpkin costume and he was already sweating. The drinks were refreshing though and he went back for more. Guerin’s taunting greeted him before he even reached the bar.

“All the possible costumes in the world and you chose  _ that?” _ Guerin sneered.

“Actually” Alex’s voice filled Kyle with relief “it’s a couples costume, Guerin”

“Oh? How’s that?” Michael asked him.

They both turned to see Alex in very tight fitting jeans, eyeliner and a figure hugging t-shirt which showed off all his muscles. On the front of the shirt were the words ‘Hello, my name is Peter Peter’.

Guerin’s jaw dropped, his eyes wide but Kyle moved into Alex’s personal space and kissed him.

“I’m dying in this outfit” Kyle confessed.

“Maybe we need to get you out of it” Alex told him “I am pretty hungry after all”

Kyle grabbed both of Alex’s hands and despite only being there around fifteen minutes, he hastily began to drag him towards the door while Maria’s singsong voice sang out ‘Peter, Peter, Pumpkin eater’ in their wake.

To the parking lot and into Alex’s car but before he could start the ignition, Kyle was in his lap. Between them they separated Kyle from the costume and he wrapped his arms around Alex, kissing him deeply.

There wasn’t a lot of room to move but Alex somehow managed to get Kyle where he wanted him. The angle was awkward but Alex still took him into his mouth, feasting on his rock hard cock and teasing him, bringing him closer and closer to the brink until he came, shooting his seed into Alex’s mouth.

“Told you I was hungry” Alex teased as he seductively licked his lips.

“Take me home, lover” Kyle whispered “so I can return the favor and maybe have a treat of my own”

“I’ve still got a few tricks up my sleeve”

“Oh I’m counting on it”


	31. Costumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Thirty One - Flufftober 2019 - Costume [Free Day]
> 
> Michael and Alex take their children trick or treating
> 
> Rated PG just because  
————————————————————-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are... the FINAL chapter/installment of my own Fictober challenge. Thank you to each and every one of you who took time to read one or more of my entries; thank you for every kudos and every comment.
> 
> It was definitely time consuming and challenging to write to such a short deadline but I have no regrets...
> 
> I have already vowed NEVER to do it again 😂
> 
> If y’all wanna share thoughts or feelings over any of these fics but don’t want to leave a comment here, come find me on tumblr @stars-collide-for-alex-manes  
————————————————————-

Alex leaned back in the seat and stretched his shoulders, blinked his eyes to focus and flexed his fingers. He peered at the clock, knowing Michael and Kayla would be home soon. He collected up the material and put it away then placed the cover over the sewing machine.

When he finally made his way into the kitchen it was to find Christian already waiting for him, tying his apron around his tiny waist. The small boy looked up at Alex with a wide grin as he scooped him into a hug then set him on the counter while they discussed what to have for dinner then played ‘rock, paper, scissors’ to decide.

While Alex waited for the oven to heat up, he looked at his son, heart filled with love.

“So, Kayla’s costume is coming along” Alex said to him “have you decided on what you wanna be yet?”

Christian stared at the spatula in his hand and didn’t answer.

“It’s okay, there’s still plenty of time”

“What are you gonna be, papi?”

Alex’s heart still skipped a beat at being called papi. He smiled but slowly frowned.

“I uh I don’t know” he admitted “papi Mikey and I have always had couples costumes”

“Oh”

“What do you think I should be? _ We _ could do matching ones, like papi and Kayla”

Christian shook his head, not looking at Alex and he frowned but didn’t press the issue. He wasn’t going to rush the boy but if he didn’t think of something soon, he wouldn’t have enough time to make it for him.

Dinner was still cooking when Michael came inside, Kayla hanging off him piggyback style. Both were laughing and Alex approached to kiss them both, lips lingering on Michael’s a little too long. Kayla slid from his arms, grabbed her brother and the two quietly sneaked from the room. 

Alex was just putting the final touches on when the doorbell rang. Kayla was in the middle of setting the table, declared she’d get it and took off. When Alex peered at the table, he saw it was set for five.

A moment later, Kyle appeared in the doorway, being dragged by Kayla.

“You weren’t expecting me?” Kyle asked him.

“You’re always welcome here, Kyle” Alex replied. “And look, Kayla even set a place for you”

Michael finished showering and joined them at the table. He was also surprised to see Kyle but shrugged and sat down opposite him at the table.

After dinner, the kids ran upstairs to wash up and Alex poured the three of them another glass of wine each.

“So I’m guessing this text wasn’t you?” Kyle slid his phone across to Michael who peered at it.

Sent that afternoon from Michael to Kyle, asking him to dinner.

“Nah, not me” Michael sipped his wine.

“I think Kayla has a crush on uncle Kyle” Alex added. Kyle actually blushed.

Several minutes later, she appeared in the doorway and stated Christian was asking for a bedtime story. Michael and Alex exchanged a look. It was too early for either child to be going to bed but Alex started to get up anyway.

“No, papi” Kayla added “he asked for Uncle Kyle”

Both Michael and Alex exchanged a look and once Kayla took Kyle’s hand and led him from the room, they both burst out laughing. Neither were convinced it was _ Christian _who asked for Kyle.

He was gone a long time though; a very long time. Michael and Alex had finished their wine, cleared the table and put everything that needed to be put away where it needed to go. Alex was too curious and quietly sneaked to the kids room where he spied Kyle lying on Christian’s bed with both kids curled up on either side of him. Michael joined him in spying but they just smiled and headed back to the living room.

Alex removed his prosthetic and settled on the couch with Michael, his legs over his lover’s lap yet his arm around his shoulders. They exchanged light, tender kisses while they waited for Kyle to finish reading. When he finally appeared, well over an hour after he’d been dragged up there, he collapsed in the armchair but he was smiling.

“They’re both fast asleep,” he said to them “well, Kayla may have been faking just so I’d have to lift her into bed”

“That bunk is high” Alex said “you could’ve dropped her or hurt yourself”

“That’s why I left her there”

“Oh Kyle, you probably broke her heart”

Michael slid out from underneath Alex and quietly went to check on her. She was already in her bed, reading by flashlight. He moved into the room and kissed her goodnight. She didn’t seem heartbroken to him.

He rejoined Alex and Kyle but their friend was already stifling a yawn so they decided to call it a night. Kyle took his leave and Michael carried Alex up to bed.

Curled in each other’s arms, Michael’s fingers brushing through Alex’s hair, he voiced his question.

“Okay, what’s bothering you?” He asked Alex.

“Nothing”

“You’re restless; come on, talk to me”

“It’s fine… really”

“Is it Kayla and her Kyle crush?”

“What? No!” Alex sighed “it’s Chris”

“Really? What happened?”

“He hasn’t picked a Halloween costume yet and I just… I thought maybe since you and Kayla were matching this year instead of us…” he paused “but he said no when I asked”

“Oh” Michael’s heart went out to Alex. He’d been thrilled when Kayla had asked him to match her costume but had tried to decline for Alex’s sake. “I’m sorry, baby, did you tell him it’s what you want to do?”

“No, I don’t want to push it… I mean, he’s six” Alex sighed “I shouldn’t let it get to me but making Kayla’s costume and yours… I guess I just… I don’t know”

“You know he loves you so much”

“Yeah, yeah I know… There’s always next year”

“So… does that mean no costume for you this year?” Michael asked, not hiding the disappointment in his voice.

“Maybe”

“No; you _ have _ to dress up”

“Why?”

“Because… the best part of my night is getting you out of it”

Alex playfully hit Michael’s shoulder but quickly settled back in his arms. It wasn’t a big deal but now he had to think of something for himself and he’d never had an individual costume before. He had no idea who he wanted to be.

***

Several days passed and Michael was trying his best to run ideas past Alex but none seemed to take. He asked if Alex planned to use his crutch which he’d used very little over the years but was more willing to depend on these days to show Christian that his disability didn’t hold him back.

“I’m not pretending to be someone with cerebral palsy” Alex hissed one morning while Michael was getting dressed.

“Because you only have one crutch?”

“No! Because it’s in bad taste!”

“You could go as the terminator… when he’s in pieces”

“You’re _ not _ helping, love”

Michael plopped down on the bed and kissed him.

“Well, whatever you decide, you’re going to look sexy as hell” Michael declared.

“I’m getting too old to be sexy” Alex replied.

“Never; you’re gonna be the sexiest man in our nursing home”

Alex laughed and Michael kissed him again.

“The sexier the better” he told him.

“We’re parents now, we need to be… modest”

“Not in here we don’t”

Michael placed one more kiss to Alex’s lips before clamoring from the room, stopping to collect the kids and hurry them into the kitchen for breakfast. It was his turn to try getting costume suggestions from the kids, asking what they believed Alex should dress as.

Kayla suggested he match her and Michael; Christian wanted him to be a superhero.

Alex happened into the room in time to hear them arguing between Batman, IronMan and Captain America.

“Do you really think I should be Captain America?” Alex asked the group.

“Well…” Michael winked at him “personally I just think those tights would show off your supple and firm ass”

“Michael!” He hissed in shock while the kids laughed at them.

“I’m just saying all those options don’t show how sexy you are” Michael added.

“Papi, please stop!” Kayla shrieked.

“Yes, please stop” Alex echoed.

Michael pouted until Alex kissed him.

“Don’t worry, papi” Christian said very quietly “you’ll think of something”

“What about you, little man?” Michael asked Chris “what are you going to be?”

“It’s a surprise” Kayla answered for him. “Come on”

The kids scrambled from the room, leaving Michael and Alex alone.

“He can’t have a costume” Alex frowned “what if he misses out?”

“What about my costume?” Michael asked.

“Oh I gave up on that weeks ago; Isobel pulled some strings, it’s all taken care of”

“A rental?”

“God no; last time we didn’t get our deposit back… we’re never doing that again”

Michael chuckled at the memory; at least Alex wasn’t giving up their private trick or treating session. He particularly loved the treats.

“I’ll drop the kids at school, okay?” Michael said with another kiss. Alex nodded.

Minutes later, Kayla and Chris came crashing back into the room and hugged Alex goodbye. The three disappeared out the door and the house was silent. He cleared away the rest of the dishes then sat down in front of the sewing machine.

Ten minutes later, he called in the big guns and half an hour later Isobel was on his front stoop, promising he’d have a costume almost ready by days end.

***

Halloween morning and Alex couldn’t tell who was more excited, the kids or Michael. Though Alex suspected some of Kayla’s excitement was due to the special sleepover the kids were having that night at Uncle Kyle’s house.

They paid an old Air Force buddy of Alex’s to hand out candy for them while they took the kids out. Kayla changed into her costume the second she was home from school, having skipped her visit to the junkyard. She was the perfect Little Red Riding Hood and she skipped around the living room all afternoon as she anxiously waited for Michael to come home.

Alex’s fears for Christian seemed to have proven true as his son sat on the couch, looking down at his hands and appeared to be fighting back tears. Alex dug out the costume he’d made for him but didn’t know if he should say anything.

When Michael arrived home, earlier than usual, he was frowning over a text from Kyle about being late but he had to calm Alex first. He took him into the bedroom and tried to talk to him; they were still debating what to do when Kayla squealed and they heard Kyle’s voice.

They hurried downstairs but Kyle and Christian were nowhere in sight; Kayla was ecstatic but immediately begged Michael to put his costume on. He and Alex trekked back upstairs; Michael showered quickly then Alex helped him into his wolf costume.

Michael waited to see what costume Alex had chosen and the moment he saw him fully decked out in his Hawkeye outfit with sleeveless shirt to show off his arms. Michael couldn’t speak.

When he finally found his voice, it was to suggest they skip trick or treating altogether because seeing Alex in those tight fitting clothes were all the treat Michael needed.

“Down boy” Alex instructed.

Michael pouted but launched himself at Alex all the same, pinned him to the closed door and kissed him until someone started pounding upon it, killing the mood.

Michael sighed; they stepped away from the door and opened it. Kayla grabbed both their hands and dragged them back to the living room where Kyle was waiting for them. 

He took one look at Alex and frowned.

“Huh… I saw the bow and thought you were going to be Robin Hood” Kyle stated.

Alex shook his head; Michael laughed.

“Okay, sorry I was so late,” Kyle said.

“Elio isn’t here yet, so it’s fine” Alex replied “but uh what _ are _you doing here?”

“Helping Chris with his costume” 

Michael and Alex exchanged a look.

“Close your eyes, it’s a surprise!” Kayla squealed.

Alex reached for Michael’s hand and they both did as instructed. They heard footsteps and giggling until they were told to open them.

When they opened their eyes, they were met with the image of a mini-Alex. From his flannel shirt, combat boots and miniature crutch. The sight brought tears to Alex’s eyes.

“Uncle Kyle said to dress as my hero” Christian said nervously.

Alex couldn’t speak, he couldn’t hold back his tears either. Michael moved forward and scooped Chris into his arms.

“Papi!” He gasped at being hugged so tightly.

Alex wrapped his arms around both of them while Kyle snapped photos of them.

Elio arrived at that moment and Kayla begged him to take photos for them. Kyle tried not to feel put out but she was quick to take his hand and pull him into the family photographs.

They posed for what felt like a thousand photos before it was time to head out. Kayla grabbed Michael’s hand while Chris gravitated to Alex.

Kyle left to get his place ready for the kids sleepover while the family of four went trick or treating.

Michael stood on the curb, watching as Kayla and Christian approached the front door, knocked then declared ‘trick or treat!’

He reached for Alex’s hand and grumbled that he couldn’t kiss him while wearing this mask. Alex laughed then whispered in his ear, promising to kiss him all over later tonight.

The kids came running back to them and proudly showed off their candy. They moved to the next house and Michael joked they were going to be high on sugar and quite the challenge for Kyle to handle tonight. Alex held Michael’s hand as they walked along the street, watching their kids having the time of their lives.

Michael couldn’t stand it any longer; he waited for the kids to run up the sidewalk and yanked the mask off before he turned to Alex and kissed him.

They were still kissing when the kids returned and Kayla scolded Michael for removing his mask, effectively ruining their costumes. He smiled down at his daughter apologetically but pulled Alex in for another kiss.

“Papi!” Kayla cried.

Michael replaced the mask and took her hand while Alex took hold of Christian’s. The family of four continued down the street. Where they ran into Isobel with a group of children from one of the charities she volunteered for. One look at little Christian dressed as Alex and her eyes welled with tears.

“Well I never thought I’d see the day” Isobel said to them “my brother, his husband and their kids”

“Aunt Izzy!” Kayla threw herself at her aunt. “We’re having a sleepover at Uncle Kyle’s! Will you come play with us?”

“Of course, sweetheart” she hugged her tightly before shooting a pointed look at the couple.

Once again the kids ran off to the next house and Isobel looked at Michael.

“Really? Offloading the kids on Kyle?” She hissed. “Tonight of all nights?”

“Of course, let him deal with the sugar high” Alex replied as Michael removed his mask again.

“Besides, we’ve got some playing of our own to do”

She scrunched up her face but before she could say anything else, Michael shoved the mask back on as Kayla reappeared.

“Goodnight, Is” Alex said to her.

“See you later, kids” Isobel said.

They continued on until the kids treat bags were overflowing with candy and Michael was complaining about his costume. The group headed home, the kids sampling their goodies the entire time though for every two pieces Christian ate, he also gave one to Alex. 

The kids refused to take off their costumes but Alex had already packed overnight bags for them with several changes of clothes. Elio left with an armload of candy as Kyle came to collect the kids.

Michael and Alex stood by the window, waving to them until Kyle’s car was out of sight then they hurried upstairs and into their room. They each reached for the other and Alex was thankful Michael had left the wolf mask downstairs.

“I love you, Michael” Alex whispered.

“Thank you, Alex, for giving me more than I ever dreamed of” Michael replied “a family with two amazing kids and a life with the man the man of my dreams”

“You’re _ such _ a romantic sap… but you’re _ my _romantic sap and I wouldn’t have it any other way… I love you, I love our family and I love our life”

“And I love all the things I get to do to you tonight”

“You think they’ll be okay, with Kyle?” Alex asked.

“Of course they will” Michael assured him. “Now come here you and let me huff and puff and-“

”Uh I think you’ve got your tales mixed up”

Michael’s hand trailed down Alex’s body and groped him through his pants.

”My what a _big _package you’ve got for me”

”trick or treat, baby”

”Both... I’ll take both”


End file.
